Le coeur d'un Veela
by L'amour bleu
Summary: Harry découvre d'une manière inhabituelle que Lucius est un Veela, en plus d'être son compagnon, il doit décider quel type de relation il souhaite entretenir avec ce dernier, tout en devant faire face aux instincts strictement Veela qui prennent possession de lui.
1. Un étonnant protecteur

Ceci est une traduction, je n'ai pour le moment, pas l'autorisation de l'auteur, sachant que cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne fréquente plus le site... cependant, si elle me la refuse j'enlèverais tout. Ceci est un Hp/Lm, donc un slash rating M. J'aime beaucoup cette fic. Malheureusement ni les personnages, ni la fiction ne m'appartient... juste la traduction. Don't like, don't read. Pour les autres bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Harry** , ne savait pas honnêtement comment cela était arrivé, un instant il traînait encore ses pieds à travers les donjons de Poudlard pour se rendre à la salle de potions pour sa retenue avec Rogue, et celui d'après, alors qu'il prenait à l'angle d'un couloir, il entendit quelque chose, et courut assez vite pour attraper trois Serdaigles entourant une tête blonde terriblement familière, alors qu'ils étaient en train de baisser leurs pantalons

. Après cela, il avait vite comprit ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire même un idiot ne pourrait se méprendre sur la façon dont Draco n'était pas consentant, au vu de ses sanglots, une vague de colère prit naissance dans le cœur d'Harry, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas en avant et dans une rage aveugle envoya un sort aux trois Serdaigles avant d'aller vers Draco, et de recouvrir son corps nu de sa robe sorcière en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Il le berçait en chantonnant alors que l'autre pleurait, pendant Merlin seul sait combien de temps, quand Rogue arriva vers eux, s'apprêtant clairement à engueuler Harry pour ne pas avoir été à l'heure à sa retenue. Cela les mena à la position dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement, Rogue tendant de prendre Draco des bras protecteurs d' Merlin ! Si Harry voulait être honnête, il dirait, qu'en réponse il lui grognait dessus, tout en resserant son étreinte sur la jeune victime, qui elle même s'accrochait désespérément à son « Sauveur », alors que des corps inconscients des trois Serdaigles, s'écoulaient beaucoup de sang.

« Potter, donnez moi Draco... Maintenant ! »

« Foutez le camp ! » Grogna Harry, en lui mordant la main quand il essaya de lui arracher Draco. Severus glapit et se recula en regardant Harry de façon assassine.

« Vous n'êtes clairement pas son compagnon, sinon vous les auriez tué, et l'auriez déjà revendiqué, donc pourquoi êtes vous si protecteur envers lui ? » Soupira Severus en frottant son nez proéminent. Harry regarda l'homme qui l'interrogeait, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Compagnon? » répéta-t'il.

« Draco est un veela soumis. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas son compagnon, sinon vous n'auriez pas agit ainsi... mais cela n'explique toujours pas votre comportement... ou, pourquoi il accepte que vous le consoliez, alors qu'il ne devrait accepter cela que de... » Severus arrêta sa réflexion là, en regardant soudain Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

« De la part de qui ?Merde Rogue !De la part de qui ? » insista Harry alors, que Rogue restait bouge bée.

« Venez avec moi, Potter, nous avons besoin de discuter de quelque chose en privé... et de mettre Draco quelque part en sécurité. » ajouta Severus. Harry se renfrogna, alors que ses protestations mourraient sur ses lèvres devant le deuxième argument proposé par Rogue, il sut que le professeur l'avait fait volontairement.

En soupirant, il jeta un sort à Draco pour que dans ses bras, il devienne aussi léger qu'une plume, afin de le porter à travers les donjons, et l'école jusqu'à arriver quelque part au quatrième étage devant le portait d'un homme à l'air sevère. Severus murmura le mot de passe, avant de faire signe à Harry de le suivre, dans ce qu'il devina rapidement être les quartiers privés de Severus.

Il était un peu étonné que ce dernier lui permette d'y entrer, ce que même en esprit il n'avait pensé faire même, si il avait la chance de vivre plus de Trois cent ans. Harry regarda Severus de façon interrogative.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda-il prudemment.

« Asseyez vous, Potter, vous pouvez aussi bien être confortablement installé, » soupira Severus en remplissant deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait prudemment sur le canapé. Un hoquet de Draco dans ses bras, lui ramena son entière attention, il arrangea donc le Blond plus confortablement sur ses genoux et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, alors que ce dernier se blottissait tout contre lui.

Quand tourna son regard vers Severus, l'expression de ce dernier oscillait entre l'horreur et l'étonnement. Quand il se rendit compte que Harry le fixait, il lui tendit un des verre tout en allant s'asseoir avec le sien dans une fauteuil.

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry, il trouva que son intonation avait un petit quelque chose de désespéré.

« Potter, suivez-vous encore le cour de défense contre les forces du mal ? » lui demanda Severus

« Non, pourquoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils devant la question étrange. « Peut être est-ce pour le mieux, j'ai besoin d'amener Lucius ici pour plus d'explication, cela ne me prendra qu'une seconde"

Severus lui semblait si fatigué, que Harry ne répliqua rien, et le laissa se précipiter hors de la pièce, il se focalisa alors sur le fait d'essayer de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme sur ses genoux tout en poursuivant ses caresses dans les doux cheveux blonds.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait l'instinct de protection qui faisait qu'il prenait ainsi soin de lui, mais il ne lutta pas contre, alors que le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir tellement besoin de ce qu'il lui donnait, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Si Harry, était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il serait arrivé trop tard pour lui venir en aide...

cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il fut distrait de ses pensées, quand Lucius Malfoy, entra en grommela dans les appartements de Severus, son grognement s'arrêta au moment ou il les aperçue. « Qu'est-ce qui... »Tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire fut oublié à l'instant, où il avala une goulée de l'air ambiant, il respira alors frénétiquement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, avant de se tourner vers Severus avec une expression si désespéré, qu'elle choqua le jeune homme.

« Je suis tombé sur Potter assis par terre, en train de réconforter Draco, après ce qui semblait être une attaque. Il a défendu Draco, au point de castrer un des agresseurs. » expliqua doucement Severus.

« Une attaque ? Comment va Draco? » demanda Lucius en marchant dans la pièce jusqu'à toucher la cheville de son fils, seule partie de son corps dévoilée par la robe dont l'avait recouvert Harry. Quelque chose en Harry s'enflamma d'approbation et de contentement au geste affectif.

«Il va bien, Potter est arrivé à temps, il est choqué cependant, » précisa Severus.

« Hum... quelqu'un peut-il, s'il-vous plaît, m'expliquer ce qui se passe et pourquoi, parce que je suis à pas grand chose de sérieusement paniquer ! » Harry était heureux de la façon plutôt neutre dont sa demande avait sonné.

« Potter, vous savez que Draco est un Veela, il a hérité cela de son père. Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'était que Draco ne pouvait accepter du réconfort que de la part de son Père, son Veela aurait empêché tout rapprochement d'une autre personne... pourtant, il y a bien une autre personne avec laquelle son Veela peut se sentir en sécurité, cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi vous vous sentez si protecteur envers lui... Cette personne est le compagnon de son père. » a expliqué Severus.

« Compagnon... vous voulez parler de Narcissa ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant délibérément l'évidence.

« Non, elle n'a jamais été ma compagne. Mes gènes de Veela me viennent de ma mère, et quand mon grand père a refusé de me permettre de trouver mon compagnon, il a obligé mon père à arranger un contrat de mariage avec Narcissa, alors que je n'avais même pas un mois. Elle n'est pas ma compagne, la seule fois où nous avons dormit ensemble fut pour concevoir Draco, je pensais... je pensais que mon compagnon l'avait appris et ne voulait pas de moi, ou alors que je n'étais pas supposé en avoir un..." ajouta Lucius la voix cassé mais l'air convaincu, de ce qu'il disait.

« Donc, je suis votre compagnon ? » demanda t-il. Lucius tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux avec de hocher la tête lentement.

« Que... va t-il... se passer maintenant? » Demanda t-il alors, avec hésitation, en serrant Draco plus fort contre lui.

« Quoi que tu veuilles qu'il se passe, Nous... nous pouvons devenir amis ou... nous pouvons avoir une relation romantique... Je voudrais... J'ai besoin de contacts, de passer du temps avec toi, mais aucun de type de relation n'est prédé serait mieux d'avoir une relation qui impliquerait des émotions et des contacts physique, mais si tu ne veux pas de cela, alors je peux comprendre. » acheva rapidement Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que... si je dis... que peut-être... peut-être, nous pourrions avoir une... relation romantique, alors quoi ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

« Je voudrais te courtiser, nous pourrions avoir des rendez-vous, passer du temps ensemble, pour apprendre à nous connaître, et voir jusqu'où cela pourrait nous mener" dit Lucius avec impatience maintenant.

« Pourquoi, est-ce que je me sens si protecteur et attentionné envers Draco ? Je n'ai pas de gènes veela. » demanda Harry en regardant gentiment Draco

« Tu n'as peut être pas l'impression d'avoir déjà accepter d'être mon compagnon, mais ton âme est déjà liée à la mienne. On aime dire, qu'il existe sur terre une âme pour deux êtres... La partie de ton âme liée à la mienne a reconnu Draco comme mon fils, et donc, par alliance le tien, même si ce n'est pas de toi qu'il est né. A cause de cela ta réaction a été celle d'un veela face à l'attaque d'un de ses petits. La base même des instincts veela est la famille... Je … je suis un veela dominant, et cela signifie, que tu .. que tu es... »

"Le soumis" offrit Harry amusé par l'embarra évident de Lucius.

« Oui, dans les relations veela, comme tu le sais donc entre un dominant et soumis. Le dominant doit selon la tradition fournir argent et nourriture, protéger la maison et la famille. Le soumis lui, doit plutôt prendre soin des enfants, s'occuper de la maison, et il est connu pour devenir particulièrement agressif quand ses petits sont en danger. »

« Pour conclure, mon âme a reconnu Draco comme mon enfant, et a volé plus ou moins les instincts d'un veela, de part ma connexion avec toi, d'où ma réaction, ais-je oublié quelque chose ? » résuma Harry. Il aurait été dommage de louper, l'air que Lucius et Severus partageaient devant ce résumé simplifié.

« En résumé... c'est cela. As-tu donc décidé de ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Lucius avec hésitation.

« Oh ! Je suppose... je veux dire... je pense que peut être, nous pourrions essayer de... » Harry pouvait deviner à quel point, il rougissait. Cependant, Lucius sembla comprendre sa pensée, et eut l'air heureux.

« Tu essaye de dire que tu voudrais une relation romantique ? » clarifia Lucius.

« Ou...ouais » Lâcha Harry sans pour autant croiser le regard de Lucius. « Très bien, nous prendrons notre temps Harry, peu importe pour moi, jusqu'où tu veux aller, cela m'ira de toute maniè ... voudrais-tu dîner avec moi demain ? » demanda lentement Lucius. « Je...oh... bien sur, ouais. » Sourit Harry avant de regarder vers le bas quand Draco remua dans ses bras.

« Est-tu d'accord pour le lâcher ? » demanda Lucius en s'approchant doucement, mais s'arrêta quand Harry resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Draco. « Fais attention à tes mains, je me suis déjà fait mordre pour avoir essayé de le lui prendre. » fit remarquer Severus en levant sa main pour montrer la morsure enflée. « Oh... hmm désolé pour cela Professeur. » Rougit Harry quand il vit les dommages qu'il avait causé.

« C'est bon, je me considère comme chanceux par rapport à ce que pourrait faire un veela soumis en mode protecteur. » le rassura Severus.

« Harry, te sentirais tu bien sans pouvoir surveiller Draco ? » demanda Lucius doucement. « Non... je ne peux pas faire... cela... » « C'est bon. Draco a une chambre dans mes appartements, tu peux rester avec lui, si tu ne te sens pas capable de le quitter. Je serais personnellement dans ma chambre. » ajouta Lucius devant la gène de Harry.

« Pas de problème. » Dit Harry en hochant la tête, en suivant le plus vieux jusqu'au portait. Les appartements de Lucius étaient joliment, mais clairement coûteusement décorés, comme Harry s'y attendait. Les murs du salon étaient majoritairement peint d'un vert forêt, hormis une bande de crème, s'accordant à la couleur du tapis qu'ils traversèrent en passant, lui même suivit d'un tapis lui vert devant la cheminée sur lequel était posé un fauteuil du même beige que pour le tapis. Il y avait aussi une belle table basse en bois de cerisier, la cheminée était elle faite de marbre noir veiné de vert et agrémenté de sculptures en forme de divers dragons. On pouvait aussi trouver dans la pièce spacieuse trois grandes bibliothèques remplis de vieux livres, de l'autre côté de la pièce en pouvait apercevoir une grande table à manger, elle aussi en bois de cerisier. La pièce était éclairée par une grande baie vitrée.

« Aimes-tu ? » demanda Lucius rapidement en voyant que Harry observait ce qui l'entourait depuis un moment déjà. « Je suis désolé... » rougit Harry.

« Non, si tout ce passe bien, j'espère que tu voudras passer du temps ici. Je veux que tu aimes ce que tu vois. » dit Lucius en passant une main hésitante dans le dos de Harry. Harry ressenti le contact comme une vague de chaleur se propageant dans son corps à partir de cet unique point de son corps. Il se senti calmé et en sécurité.

« J'adore, cela à l'air confortable. » sourit Harry.

« Tu as l'air surpris. » avança Lucius.

« Un petit peu, je ne crois pas que ce soit cela à quoi je m'attendais. » admit Harry.

« Viens, les chambres sont par ici, il y en a deux, et chacune possède un dressing. Ma chambre est là si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Pas que je suggeste ou insinue quoi que ce soit, je veux juste dire que si Draco se réveille cette nuit ou si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... parce que je ne te forcerais jamais à rien, tant que tu n'es pas prêt... j'ai promis »

« Lucius, tu peux arrêter de t'enfoncer. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » le coupa totalement amusé devant le changement de comportement du plus vieux normalement très calme

. « Désolé, je suis un peu déboussolé, j'attends depuis longtemps de trouver mon compagnon. » soupira Lucius en conduisant Harry dans un couloir ou deux portes s'opposaient. En entrant dans la chambre de Draco, Harry se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin alors que Lucius tirait les draps pour qu'il puisse y déposer Draco.

« C'est vraiment bizarre de te voir si différent. Cela as été dure ? D'attendre ton compagnon ? » Demanda Harry en tirant les couverture sur le corps du Blond, et en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux autant que pour garder contact que pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« C'était comme si il me manquait une part de moi même, une part de mon âme. C'est pourquoi quand je te vois ici, c'est comme si j'étais à nouveau capable de respirer correctement. » dit-il en souriant. -

« Pendant combien de temps encore vais-je être ainsi avec Draco ? »demanda Harry en regardant le visage endormit.

« Tu auras besoin de ce niveau de contacts, jusqu'à ce que la peur de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ait disparut., tes instincts sont en état d'alerte en ce moment, tu es inquiet pour lui. A partir de maintenant tu sera toujours protecteur envers lui, ressentant le besoin de le garder à l'œil comme tu l'aurais fait pour ton propre enfant, et sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son propre compagnon. » soupira Lucius.

« Parce qu'il est un soumis ? » affirma plutôt que demanda Harry.

« Oui, il est plus vulnérable que l'aurait été un dominant, pourtant soumis ne signifie pas faible, mais beaucoup de personnes voudront obtenir son attention, et certain le montreront de façon très peu... civilisé, comme tu as pu le constaté tout à l'heure.C'est connu au sein de la communauté de sang pur, que les Malfoy ont du sang veela, prendre un veela soumis c'est comme avoir son propre esclave sexuel, si on le viole alors qu'il n'est pas encore lié. » dit Lucius à l'autre bout de la pièce, la colère visible sur tout son corps.

« C'était des sang purs, j'en ai reconnu certains. Ils ont essayé de... » Harry cessa de parler, alors que la colère lui brûlait la gorge. Se tournant vers Lucius ses yeux vert flamboyant. Il saisit la tête d'Harry avec une de ses mains et pris une des mains de Harry pour la presser sur la poitrine de Draco

. « Il est en sécurité, tu l'as protégé, et maintenant nous allons tout les deux veiller sur lui. Il va bien, Harry. » répéta Lucius, en caressant la joue d'Harry avec son pouce, et le contact ne fut pas repoussé. Il touchait aussi Draco, ils formaient ainsi une bulle d'affection, qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry, il éprouvait un sentiment d'appartenance, et il réalisa que c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis déjà des années.

« Je sais. Je suis simplement désolé. De ne pas en avoir fait subir plus à ses bâtards. »souffla Harry en recouvrant la main de Lucius de la sienne. « Tu en a castré un. » sourit Lucius amusé. « Je souhaiterais en avoir fait autant pour les autres. » bouda Harry. Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire, qui fit frissonner Harry.

« Tu en as fait assez, ils seront renvoyé et emprisonnés à Azkaban, le viol achevé ou non, d'un veela est un acte punissable d'une peine de prison . Et je vais les détruire afin qu'en sortant de prison, ils n'aient plus rien, tu as protégé notre fils, je ferrais le reste. » grogna faiblement Lucius. « Notre fils ? » Harry adressa un sourire à Lucius, quand ce dernier prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Désolé, mon veela à modifié ma façon de penser. »

« C'est bon, mon esprit est en accord avec le tien. Et puis... c'est plutôt agréable à entendre. Est-ce que Draco... » Harry hésita en fixant l'adolescent endormi

. « Son Veela te reconnaîtra comme mon compagnon, et donc comme son éventuel ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous, jusqu'ici serra effacé se soir. » Lui assura Lucius en poursuivant la caresse de son pouce sur la joue du plus jeune.

« Je dois y aller maintenant, je te remercie d'avoir protégé notre enfant, et de me donner une chance. » soupira Lucius en lui souriant chaleureusement. « Merci de me donner une chance d'avoir cela. »Harry sourit et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Lucius, avant de se reculer, en se mordillant les lèvres attentif à la réaction de Lucius. Et ce qu'il vit le fi, rire, Lucius semblait avoir reçut un cadeau d'anniversaire exceptionnel, il souriait alors qu'il se penchait pour lui donner à son tour un léger baiser.

« Je dois partir maintenant, autrement je n'en serais plus capable. » soupira Lucius. « Bonne nuit Harry. ». « 'Nuit Lucius. » Harry attendit qu'il quitte la pièce avant de retirer sa chemise et son boxer et de se glisser dans le lit à côté de Draco en l'étreignant. Secouant la tête... _il allait devoir se demander comment il était arrivé dans cette situation._

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


	2. Un coeur lumineux

La première chose dont Harry eu conscience en se réveillant fut, la main posé sur son torse ainsi que le corps collé contre le sien.

La seconde fut la tête appuyé sur son épaule ainsi que le murmure constant tout contre son oreille.

Repoussant la dernière brume de sommeil, il se concentra pour comprendre la signification des mots murmurés.

"C'est trop bizarre. C'est trop bizarre. C'est trop bizarre. C'est vraiment étrange," Il renifla amusé et frotta doucement le dos de Draco quand celui-ci se raidit en se rendant compte que Harry était à présent réveillé.

"C'est même pire que bizarre," Harry bailla et ouvrit enfin les yeux. "Comment va-tu ?" Demanda Harry, son regard se baladant sur le visage de Draco.

"Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu secoué," Draco resserra timidement la prise de sa main sur la chemise de Harry et se rapprocha encore davantage de lui.

«Je crois deviner que puisque tu es ici, tu as reconnu mon père ?" demanda Draco doucement.

« Comme compagnon ? Oui, nous l'avons compris, enfin plutôt Rogue, après que je l'ai mordu, » Harry obtint la réaction qu'il recherchait de la part de Draco, puisque le Blond c'était mit à rire.

« Tu as mordu Severus ? » ricana Draco.

« Oui, il essayait de te retirer à moi, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas te nuire, évidement, donc je ne voulais pas lui jeter un sort, alors... » se justifia Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Tu n'es même pas effrayé?" Demanda Draco confus.

"Oh crois moi, je flippe totalement en ce moment, mais en même temps, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des choses étranges qui me tombe dessus, et au moins pour une fois, ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose," soupira Harry.

"Vraiment? Je pense que la majorité des Gryffondors penserait que c'est l'une des pires choses qui pourrait leur arriver, que d'être lié à la famille Malfoy," grogna Draco.

"Hm, je pense que beaucoup de gens se font de fausses idées à propos de votre famille. Je ne fais pas de promesses, mais je peux deviner qu'il y a plus, à propos de vous que ce que vous vous permettez de montrer, et ce que Lucius m'offre ... sa valeur mérite de passer au dessus des apparences», a déclaré Harry avec hésitation.

"Comment l'a prit mon père?" Demanda Draco.

"Eh bien, il est inquiet pour toi, je pense qu'il a probablement passé la nuit à travailler sur son plan pour détruire les familles de ces abrutis. Même avec tout cela, mon ami, il semble heureux, nous sommes convenu de laisser les choses se faire, mais nous allons essayer d'être de véritables compagnons. Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? "demanda Harry nerveusement en regardant Draco.

«Je veux que mon père soit heureux, je sais qu'il a souffert d'attendre son compagnon. Il pensait que ce dernier avait découvert qui il était et qu'il l'avait rejeté pour cela, j'avais peur que lorsque j'allais trouver mon compagnon il fasse quelque chose de stupide . Même avec mon veela, qui a annulée toute la haine et l'amertume que nous avons accumulés au fil des années, me dire que tu es le compagnon de mon père, que tu es mon euh ... que tu es ma ... eh bien ... porteur potentiel est super bizarre "Draco regarda en direction de Harry incertain de comment il prendrait cela.

«Je suppose que même l'enfer aurait pu être plus facile à gérer," Harry haussa les épaules.

"Hum qu'est-ce que ... l'enfer?" Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Oh c'est... c' est une chose Moldue» dit Harry légèrement distrait par la question hors sujet.

"Donc, tu d'accord avec ... le fais que tu représente pour moi, une, eh bien, figure parentale?" Demanda Draco.

« A part, le fait que ma vie vient de monter une marche de l'escalier de l'étrange, à part le fait que je suis plus jeune que toi, je n'ai pas de problème à ce que tu me considère comme un parent, étant donné, que je ressens des sentiments de nature parentale pour toi... » soupira Harry.

« Tu as faim » sourit Harry, devant le grondement qu'émit l'estomac de Draco.

« Un peu, j'ai raté le soupé, hier soir » sourit Draco d'un air penaud.

« Ok, allez viens ! » s'exclama Harry en poussant doucement Draco hors du lit.

« Tu m'as honnêtement câliné pendant la nuit ? » demanda Draco avec hésitation, alors qu'il se glissait hors du lit, enveloppé dans la robe sorcière d'Harry, pour se diriger vers sa garde robe.

« Hé bien vu que , que je ne te quitterais pas des yeux, ou que je ne laisserais pas même Lucius te prendre à moi. » grogna Harry.

« Même pas mon père ? » demanda Draco en clignant des paupières. Tournant sur lui même, habillé seulement de son boxeur, et d'une chemise pas encore boutonnée. Harry, sut qu'il était dans la merde, quand il ressentit une vague d'affection, quand il vit la tête du blond, encore à moitié endormit, et les cheveux en pagailles.

"Heu, non," répondit Harry distraitement.

"Mais cela signifie ..." Draco fit une pause pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

"Que cela veut-il dire?" Demanda Harry alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon. "Que tu ne te bats pas contre tes instincts" dit Draco semblant complètement choqué.

«Je ... non ... Je suppose que je ne le fais pas. Si je le faisais, de toute manière, je serais probablement complètement paniqué. Mais en voyant ces salopards t'attaquer ... tous mes instincts se sont enclenchés, ne me laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour paniquer ,

"Harry haussa les épaules. "Maintenant, allez, petit déjeuné," Harry poussa Draco hors de la chambre.

"La cuisine est par ici," dit Draco, en attrapant la manche de Harry et en le tirant à travers le séjour, vers un joli coin cuisine spacieux. Harry cligna des yeux en observant autour de lui, étonné qu'il y ait une cuisine dans les appartements Malfoy. Il avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre au sujet des Malfoy, peu importe, se dit-il déjà bon nombres de fausses idées avaient déjà été anéanti par les instincts de veela.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo. "Cuisine tu ?" l'empressement dans la voix de Draco le fit se tourner pour trouver le blond dans la cuisine le regardant avec de grands yeux avides.

"Hum, oui. Tu veux que je fasses quelque chose?" Demanda Harry.

Draco hocha la tête rapidement et en se penchant sur le bar le fixa de ses yeux bleu argent, dans l'expectative.

"Des crêpes ça ira?" Demanda Harry après avoir vérifié, qu'il y avait tout ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation dans la cuisine.

"Oui s'il te plais," Draco hocha la tête avec un sourire heureux.

Alors qu'il mélangeait la pâte, Harry réfléchissait à une explication pour le comportement de Draco et sa propre réaction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Draco, était si impatient qu'il lui prépare son petit déjeuner, il ne comprenait pas que quelque chose de si simple, semble si important pour Draco, comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose ici qu'il allait devoir découvrir, une encore une chose à élucider... Mais il y avait aussi sa réaction face à Draco, il savait que Lucius lui avait dit que les instincts Veela,qu'il empruntait à Lucius, lui donneraient des sentiments parentaux envers Draco, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi puissants. Si hier, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il trouverait Draco mignon dans le sens adorable, il l'aurait frappé avec certitude, maintenant il voulait embrasser le jeune homme et de le protéger de tout.

« Myrtilles et pépites de chocolats ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers le blond.

La peau de Draco brillait légèrement, et il avait un large sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il regardait Harry cuisiner. Encore une fois, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête frénétique. Harry saisit la poêle et la plaça sur la cuisinière pour commencer à la faire chauffer, alors qu'il tapotait la plaque de sa baguette pour régler rapidement la température.

"Peux-tu mettre un peu d'eau dans la bouilloire s'il te plaît,» demanda Harry en regardant avec effarement Draco ... se précipiter pour s'exécuter.

Il se tourna pour regarder Lucius entrer dans la pièce.

« 'Jour. Comment te sens-tu Draco?" Demanda Lucius en marchant vers Draco voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien.

«Bonjour Harry,"sourit Lucius à Harry l'air un peu incertain.

« 'jour, » Harry sourit chaleureusement, alors qu'il retournait une crêpe.

" Harry nous prépare des crêpes," L'informa Draco "C'est ce que je vois, tu n'étais pas obligé" Affirma Lucius, alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le comptoir où Harry préparait du thé.

"Je sais, mais je le voulais," Harry haussa les épaules clignant des paupières quand Lucius l'effleura d' un baiser avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco qui adressait un sourire à son père.

"Tu peux rester ici, aujourd'hui si tu veux, Draco, tu as subis un choc», affirma Lucius alors qu'il versait dans trois tasses du thé.

"Non, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas rester ici, à ne rien faire" Draco secoua la tête en regardant Harry placer un gros tas de crêpes sur le comptoir en face d'eux.

«Nous avons trois heures ensemble, aujourd'hui", Harry dit à Lucius alors qu'il fixait son thé, Lucius le regarda y ajouter du lait et deux morceaux de sucre.

«Vais-je avoir un garde du corps à partir de maintenant?" souffla Draco

"Oui", déclarèrent Harry et Lucius à l'unisson. Draco fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à commencer à bouder, mais Harry plaça une petite pile de crêpes dans son assiette. Alors, il sourit et saisit le sirop qu'Harry avait mit sur la table et en versa sur ses crêpes.

Harry sourit à Lucius triomphalement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Lucius secoua la tête et attrapa des crêpes pour les mettre dans sa propre assiette, avant de parler.

"Nous sommes juste préoccupé, Draco, nous voulons nous assurer que tu seras en sécurité" lui expliqua Lucius, alors que Draco faisait la moue.

"Mais vous avez des cours à assurer et Harry a des cour auquel il doit assister, vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir avec vous tout le temps!"

"Hé bien, nous allons te tenir à l'œil autant que nous le pouvons et faire confiance à Severus et à tes amis, pour le reste du temps" ajouta Lucius.

«Alors quoi? Je dois être surveillé comme un enfant, et obtenir la permission d'aller partout!" répliqua Draco sèchement.

"Si c'est nécessaire oui!" ajouta Lucius.

"Suis-je autorisé à prendre une douche ou aller au toilette tout seul, ou ais-je besoin que quelqu'un vienne avec moi" grimaça Draco.

"Arrête de faire l'idiot! C'est pour ton bien!" Lucius plissa les yeux.

Draco se tenait debout furieux.

"Whoa, calmez-vous, vous deux! Lucius... Draco a seize ans, nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir sous surveillance constamment." dit Harry doucement, Draco sourit à son père, et se tourna vers lui.

"Draco, toi, tu as besoin de faire des compromis ici. Nous sommes inquiets pour ta sécurité, nous avons eu une petite frayeur hier. Tu as besoin de faire preuve de plus de prudence et tu dois nous laisser garder un œil sur toi, garder toujours quelqu'un avec toi, ou autrement ne pas te promener dans une zone déserte"

«Je suppose que ... c'est juste," Draco se rassit lentement.

«Mais ...» Lucius commençar à protester.

"Non! Si tu essaye de trop le restreindre, il se sentira alors obligé de te désobéir et tu va juste le conduire à des situations plus dangereuse encore, car alors nous ne serons pas là, pour le protéger. Il a seize ans, tu ne peux pas l'emprisonner avec tes restrictions ainsi que le faire suivre partout où il ira" l'interrompit Harry.

"Très bien,"

Si Lucius avait put se voir, il aurait constater sans pouvoir le nier, que sa moue était en tout point identique, à celle qu'avait eut Draco seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

"Ok, Draco toi, tu ne dois pas être autre part qu'aux dortoirs Serpentard ou ici, après l'heure du couvre feu, tu ne te baladera pas dans des lieux déserts seuls , je sais que ce sera étouffant, mais essaye de toujours avoir des gens avec toi et de bien faire attention à toi," Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui souffla mais quand Harry leva un sourcil, hocha la tête.

«Bon sang, je suis coucou-né par Harry Potter, qui est lui même plus jeune que moi, hier encore , nous étions ennemis, et aujourd'hui l'idée ne me dérange même pas que tu sois un des mes parents" Draco grommela avant d'enfourner une bouchée de crêpes.

Harry sourit quand Draco laissa échapper un gémissement heureux et prit une autre grosse bouchée de crêpes. Lucius parut surpris par le comportement de son fils, se tourna vers Harry et fini de perdre sa moue contrarié à la vue du le visage de son compagnon qui avait l'air si heureux.

«Est Crocs Bron" baragouina Draco, la bouche pleine provoquant instantanément le rire d' Harry et l'horreur de Lucius.

"Rho Honnêtement! Essaye-les!" articula Draco avant de pousser une nouvelle bouchée dans sa bouche.

Avec une prudence amusante, Lucius prit à son tour une bouchée de ses crêpes, avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement difficilement contenu. Quand Lucius le fixa dans les yeux, Harry rougit délicieusement en baissant les yeux.

«C'est délicieux Harry!" le complimenta Lucius en de reprenant une autre part de son petit déjeuner.

"Merci," Harry rougit un peu plus fort encore.

«Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Ron et Hermione vont s'inquiéter. Draco je te vois en défense ?,"

Harry se pencha et embrassa le tempe de Draco avant de se redresser et de cligner des yeux d'incompréhension.

"Ouais, c'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre," ricana Draco.

"Incroyablement bizarre," ajouta Harry en grognant et en secouant la tête avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Alors qu' il tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte (Clanche) il vit de longs cheveux blonds danser en périphérie de son regard, et sentit un souffle chaud caresser son oreille. "As-tu décidé de nous quitter avant même de m'avoir dit au revoir? Notre charge obtient un baiser, mais je n'ai même pas le droit à un au revoir?"répeta Lucius doucement.

"Charge?" Harry fronça les sourcils confus, perturbé par l'expression.

"C'est ce qu'un Veela pense de son enfant», expliqua Lucius.

«Je ...Harry As-tu changé d'avis? car je ne veux pas t'y pousser, te forcer à...» Harry se retourna, alors que Lucius commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

«Attends! Je ... Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir ... comment agir avec toi," Harry laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

« Simplement, que veux tu Harry?" demanda doucement le blond en revenant vers lui et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

«Je ... Je ... veux t'embrasser," Harry était embarrassé de bégayer ainsi.

« Alors, tu le peux, je veux tout ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Tout dépend de toi, Harry, je ne veux pas risquer de t'effrayer ou que nous nous précipitions trop," précisa Lucius honnêtement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en hésitant avant de se pencher vers lui, Lucius se pencha à son tour pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin et frôla chastement ses lèvres . Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir et saisit les robes de Lucius, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser. Comprenant le message, Lucius caressa le dos et saisit la nuque d'Harry de ses deux mains et l'embrassa d'une manière plus passionné, les baisers de Lucius étaient addictif, le monde semblait se résumer à eux deux, à leurs lèvres, celles fermes de Lucius contre les siennes, à la chaude main posé à l'arrière de sa nuque qui vint se glisser tout contre sa joue, au corps dur et chaud pressé contre le corps d'Harry.

Lorsque Lucius se recula Harry prit une profonde inspiration et sourit joyeusement.

Cligna des paupières quand il se rendit compte que Lucius semblait briller littéralement de la même façon que Draco lui même l'avait fait, dans la cuisine plus tôt.

"Tu brilles" l'informa Harry le souffle court, en caressant de ses doigts la pommette du Blond.

"C'est mon Veela, il est heureux. Toute autre personne serait attiré par moi, mais toi tu interprète cela par une lumière», expliqua Lucius.

"Cela signifie que tu es mon compagnon,"

"Donc cette attirance surnaturelle du Veela, n'affecte pas son compagnon?" Demanda Harry surpris.

"Son compagnon n'est affecté par aucun de ses dons surnaturels" le corrigea Lucius.

« Draco rayonnait dans la cuisine plus tôt..." pensa Harry à voix haute.

"Il a brillé?" Demanda Lucius surpris.

"Ouais, après que je lui ai dis, que je cuisinerais pour lui," affirma Harry.

"Aucun de ses parents n'a jamais cuisiné pour lui" soupira Lucius, sa brillance diminuant doucement

«Je l'empoissonnerais sûrement si je cuisinais, et Narcissa ... moins elle voyait Draco mieux elle se portait. Il ... à partir de ses trois ans, il a rêvé d'avoir un petit déjeuner préparé pour lui par ses parents. J'ai essayé une fois, mais ... eh bien, j'ai mis le feu à la cuisine," admis le plus vieux timidement.

"Il voulait que ses parents lui prépare à manger?" Demanda Harry confus.

"Il a lu une histoire ou une mère préparait le petit déjeuner pour son fils, alors que Narcissa supportait à peine de rester dans la même pièce que lui,"soupira Lucius.

"Il rêvait de quelque chose d'aussi simple?" Demanda Harry incrédule.

«J'ai essayé, mais je pense qu'il a manqué d'une présence maternelle. Il voulait juste ce qu'une relation mère enfant implique," précisa Lucius.

"Il rayonnait parce qu'il était heureux"

«Il sait contrôler cette attirance, que provoque son bonheur, pour les autres? Parce que s'il ne sait pas il foncera droit vers de gros ennuis!" s'inquiéta le petit brun.

"Il sait se contrôler quand il le faut mais son Veela a senti qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à montrer ainsi ses sentiments. Maintenant, tu ferrais mieux d'y aller, tu va avoir besoin de trouver une explication pour tes amis, avant de reprendre les cours. Es-tu toujours d'accord pour dîner avec moi ce soir? " Demanda Lucius en regardant son compagnon avec incertitude.

"Bien sur que je le suis. Je te verrais au cour de défense !» sourit Harry.

La lueur qu'émettait Lucius prit à nouveau en intensité, provoquant un gloussement chez son compagnon. Lucius effleura les lèvres de Harry.

«Je te verrai plus tard," souffla t-il contre sa bouche, réticent à le laisser partir.

"Oh! Allez! Je donc ne pas besoin de voir cela si tôt le matin!" se plaint bruyamment Draco ruinant ainsi le miroitement que la peau du plus vieux dégageait jusqu'à auparavant.

«Tais-toi Charge», déclarèrent Harry et Lucius à l'unisson, Harry en profita pour filer par la porte, avant que Lucius change d'avis et le garde prisonnier.


	3. Un soutien bienvenu

Voila, le troisième chapitre!

*Chapitre 3*

Harry réfléchit à au moins cinquante-neuf façons différentes de faire face à cette prochaine conversation, qu'il serait dans l' obligation d'avoir avec ses amis. Il devait leur parler, et le plus tôt possible

.En tout cas, avant qu'ils ne le découvre d'une autre façon ... ou même, le voit simplement, lui Harry, avec Draco, lui caresser les cheveux ou même tout simplement, l'étreindre de la même façon, qu'ils l'avaient fait ces douze dernières heures.

Une fois éloigné des appartements de Lucius, il essaya de revenir à ses anciens sentiments envers les deux Blonds.  
Mais, il ne parvenait à rien, il n'y avait que de la chaleur, de l'acceptation, de l'amour en lui, comme une sensation d'être enfin chez soi, un sentiment de bonheur qui s'était construit à partir de ce matin même, à la table du petit déjeuner. Il pouvait presque sentir encore les baisers de Lucius contre ses lèvres. L'odeur de son compagnon était toujours sur sa peau, il le sentait partout sur lui.  
Il fit une pause au milieu du couloir.  
Apparemment, son esprit était maintenant non seulement remplit de Draco, son petit, sa charge, mais à présent aussi de Lucius, son compagnon.

Ouais, il fallait avec certitude parler aux Gryffondors le plus tôt possible.  
Alors, qu' il commençait à nouveau à marcher, il se concentra sur les sentiments que lui inspiraient les deux blonds, ce sentiment de chaleur au fond de sa poitrine, une part de chaleur près de son coeur pour chacun des deux hommes de sa vie.

Tout était arrivé si vite...découvrir Draco dans une situation si précaire, la colère pure, la fureur même, qui s'était alors infiltré insidieusement en lui, la nécessité de faire du mal pour venger le mal, qui voulait être perpétré, de protéger.  
Severus le trouvant, alors qu'il réconfortait Draco, puis l'amenant à ses appartements, puis Lucius qui s'ajoute encore à l'équation.  
Lucius était une belle chose à voir, à couper le souffle, même. Il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait enfoui ce fait au fond de son esprit.

D'ailleurs, en dépit de la vague d'émotions qui perçaient à travers les yeux de Lucius, quand il regardait Harry, ses propres sentiments et besoins avaient été mit de côté pour se concentrer sur son fils, quand il avait apprit ce qui lui était arrivé- ce qu'admirait beaucoup Harry, après coup, sachant tout de la situation. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier morceau eut été emboîté, et que sa dernière réserve fut effacée de son esprit, qu' il en était venu à devoir prendre une décision quant à la relation qu'il pourrait bien entretenir avec Harry, ce qui finalement par contre avait été scandaleusement et étonnamment facile à résoudre.

Car, du côté de Harry, son esprit ou plus probablement son cœur, lui avait dicté que c'était une chance, une vrai chance d'être totalement et complètement, pleinement aimé pour exactement ce qui il était, une chance d'avoir une famille, d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimerait sans être intéressé uniquement par son argent, sa renommée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, que simplement ce qu'il était: Harry.

Lucius lui offrait beaucoup, et tout ce qu'il demandait en retour c'était ce qu'Harry voulait bien lui offrir, moins ou  
autant que ce qu'il pouvait donner... peu lui importait.

Sa poitrine, se serrait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des Malfoy, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers Draco et le fait d'être si loin de lui, si peu de temps après qu'il ait été presque ... après ce qui lui était arrivé, sans parler de la nouveauté de sa relation avec Lucius. Il aurait été tout à fait heureux de séjourner dans leurs appartements, ces prochains temps, même mois s'il avait put choisir.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle était complètement déserte comme il l'avait prévu, six heures du matin était une heure trop matinale pour tout Gryffondor qui n'était pas allé se couché à son instar, à seulement huit heure du soir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il n'était pas du tout prêt à le faire, mais il n' avait pas le choix, son délai était bien trop court pour qu'il puisse en être autrement, il envoya cependant son patronus rejoindre ses amis.

Il s'installa sur le canapé le plus confortable de la salle commune, qui était également le plus rembourré, d'un beau rouge et en plus juste en face du feu de cheminée. Il sourit alors que le feu pétillait doucement.

Il eut un choc quand un elf de maison apparut. Du peu de chose qu'il savait des elfes de maison, celui-ci devait être très jeune.

"Gilly est désireux de féliciter Maître Potter pour son accouplement,"  
s'inclina Gilly.

"Oh, je te remercie Gilly," Harry réussi à sourire en dépit de son étonnement manifeste.

« Le lien Veela, est vraiment une chose exceptionnelle. Poudlard, va briller d'avantage dorénavant grâce à cela, même si pour le moment ce lien est en colère, à propos de ce qui est arrivé au jeune veela. » expliqua Gilly de façon plutôt sibylline.

Harry cligna des yeux à ces paroles, avant de regarder la partie du mur qui n'était pas couverte de tapisserie.  
Effectivement, la pierre grise normalement terne, semblait briller étrangement, et était d'une nuance de gris plus clair qu'auparavant. Il avait été tellement distrait et absorbé par ses pensées sur le chemin jusqu'ici, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la luminosité nouvelle des murs du château.

"Que diable cela signifie t-il ?" la voix derrière lui, le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour voir Hermione, Ron et Neville debout en haut de l'escalier du dortoir en pyjama. Comme d'habitude au réveil, Hermione avait ses cheveux explosés et sa tête typique de la sortie du lit, ils auraient mit la honte, aux cheveux pourtant bel est bien sauvage de Harry. Elle commençait déjà à essayer de les apprivoiser pour leur rendre leur état normal, alors qu'elle marchait dans la salle commune. Neville bailla à s'en déboîter la mâchoire, l'ayant suivi à quelques pas près tandis que Ron lui, trébucha sur ses pieds environ quatre fois avant d'atteindre le canapé à peu près sauf.

Malgré tout, la boule de nerfs dans son estomac qui ne faisait que croitre à mesure, qu'il s'approchait, ne l'empêcha pas de sourire devant les familières pitreries de ses amis, alors qu'ils l'approchaient.

Alors, commença son interrogatoire:

«Est-ce que l'elfe de maison vient de parler de quelque chose à propos des Veelas? Ou étais-tu, hier soir, Harry? Tu es partis pour aller à ta retenue mais après deux heures, tu aurais du être revenu... une peinture du bureau du  
directeur est venu nous dire que tu allais bien et que la situation avait changée!  
Et ... les murs brillent? " sa tirade fut interrompu quand elle vit les murs.

"Hum, ouais tout cela est lié à une seule et même chose. Asseyez vous et écoutez moi!"  
Harry soupira sentant déjà arriver une migraine.

Il se figea complétement quand il sentit une vague d'inquiétude qui n'était pas la sienne venir à lui.  
Les sourcils froncés, il baissa la tête et se concentra sur le sentiment, il suivit mentalement le chemin du sentiment pour arriver aux deux boules de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Alors, qu'il les frôlait mentalement, il sentit une autre vague d'inquiétude émaner d'elles. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, il invoqua un sentiment de bienêtre, avant de relever la tête, il avait prit conscience qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions de Lucius et Drago quand son humeur était au plus bas, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

"'Ry! 'Ry! Harry! Harry!" la voix d'Hermione provoqua son retour à la réalité, il cligna des yeux pour dissiper le brouillard. Il était incapable d'arrêter de sourire quand des deux blond, émannaient en lui tant de sentiments positifs.

"Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées" Il leur sourit faiblement.

«Qu'a tu de si important à nous dire, pour être si inquiet?"  
Neville fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné.

"Je veux que vous me promettiez, que vous ne le répetterez à personne sans ma permission, je veux un serment.» dit doucement Harry.

«Tu ne nous fait pas confiance?" Hermione fronça les sourcils.

«Je te fais confiance, mais je ne sais rien de la façon dont tu va réagir à ce que je vais vous expliquer. Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que de mauvaises personnes le découvrent» expliqua Harry sérieusement en regardant ses trois amis.

"Harry!"

"Non, un serment ou je ne dis pas un mot," Harry secoua la tête, déterminé.  
Et les sourcils froncés écouta attentivement chacun de leurs serments.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Ron.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry chercha en son esprit la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qu'il avait dire sans trop, les faire paniquer.

"Ok ... Et bien ... tout d'abord ... Je suppose ... La première chose que vous devez savoir est que la nuit dernière, j'ai découvert que j'étais le compagnon d'un Veela," Harry décida que c'était la meilleure façon de commencer. Il attendit que l'information remonte jusqu'aux cerveaux des trois Gryffons.

"Par les couilles de Merlin! Tu es, le compagnon d'un Veela?C'est incroyable, mon compagnon! ... sauf que je ne peux plus t'appeler comme cela, les Veelas peuvent être vraiment possessifs et jaloux, tu sais, tu vas avoir besoin de surveiller ton Veela!" divagua Ron.

"C'est super, je suis très content pour toi." affirma Neville.

"Je connais de très bons livres sur les liens Veela, et les relations entre veela et compagnons, je pourrais te les montrer, c'est génial Harry. Quel étudiant est-ce?" lui demanda Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas un étudiant, j'ai surpris une attaque sur le fils de mon compagnon. C'est un Veela soumis. C'étaient... c'étaient des sang purs qui essayaient, qui essayaient de le..." Harry renifla, ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

"Oh Harry! Ils n'ont, ils n'ont pas réussit, n'est-ce pas?" S'exclama Hermione en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, de choc.

"Ils étaient trop près de le faire, vraiment trop près! Mais, je suis arrivé à temps." affirma Harry en revoyant la scène.

"Ils vivent toujours?" demanda Neville.

Il s'expliqua devant les regards qui se fixaient intrigués sur lui. «Faire cela à quelqu'un, sachant que c'est impardonnable. Si ils ont survécus, ils vont vouloir tu les tue avant qu'ils aillent à Azkaban,"

"Oui, mais ils sont tout juste en vie. Mais après les avoir mit hors jeu, je me suis assis par terre pour réconforter ma charge et ..."

«Attends ta quoi?" Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Les compagnons des veelas vont naturellement adopter les enfants existants de leur Veela comme les siens et vice versa, même si cela n'est pas une chose habituelles pour les Veela d'en avoir d'autres que de leurs compagnons, mais quand cela arrive, le lien fait en sorte que l'autre voit l'enfant comme le sien. Pour les Veela, les enfants sont incroyablement important, de sorte que le lien fonctionne de façon à assurer que le rejet ne soit pas une option, " Devant le choc des trois autre Ron avait explicité, le terme de Charge.

"Quoi? Bill est marié à une veelane partielle, j'ai donc appris plein de choses sur les romances Veelanes"

"Donc tu t'es intéressé aux créatures magiques,"  
Harry sourit quand Ron devint rouge vif.

"C'est cela" a-t'il marmonné pour toute réponse.

"Donc, tu vois maintenant le fils, de ton compagnon comme le tien?"  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"C'est vraiment déroutant, pour nous deux, mais oui," Harry sourit, la boulle de nerf de son estomac se resserrant devant la grimace qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Hermione.  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, je réconfortais mon fils, quand Rogue est arrivé. Il a essayé de me le prendre, et bien... je l'ai mordu,"

Harry rougit quand Ron et Neville se mirent à rire.

"Harry! Tu as mordu un enseignant! C'est ..."

"Hermione, Harry ne se contrôlait pas, ce sont ses instincts Veela qui étaient en mode protecteurs à outrance, après la tentative de viol de son enfant. Rogue est chanceux de ne pas s'être fait arracher la tête" l'interrompit Ron.

"Eh bien de toute façon, après que je l'eu mordu, il a associa deux et deux et réalisa que je devais être le compagnon du père, de la victime. Il m'a alors, emmené dans ses appartements et a appelé mon compagnon potentiel ..."

"Il m'a manipulé avec mon fils," affirma Harry. "Mon compagnon m'a reconnu comme tel, mais s'est d'abord soucié de son fils."leur signifia Harry joyeusement, sous les rires des deux autres garçons.  
"Oh Harry tu es bel est bien casé maintenant?" Neville rit alors qu'Harry boudait.

"Nous avons discutés de la situation, il m'a dit que j'étais son compagnon. Il est plus âgé que moi, il pensait que son compagnon était mort ou qu'il avait découvert qui il était et l'avait rejeté. Il a dit que nous pouvions faire comme nous voulions, nous pourrions tenter d'avoir une relation amoureuse ou tout simplement d'être amis, il était ... "

"Quoi!" Neville, Hermione et Ron, s'étouffèrent avec synchronisation.

"Quoi, quoi?" Harry fronça les sourcils en les regardant, sur leurs visages s'affichait de l'horreur mais aussi de l'emerveillement.  
"Harry, si tu décide ne n'avoir qu'une relation amicale avec lui, ils mourra dans sept ou huit ans, si jamais tu ne décidais pas avec le temps, d'aller plus loin, ou même il mourrait beaucoup plus vite, si tu te mettais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les veelas ont besoin de relations romantique avec leurs compagnons, ou alors ils s'éteignent."  
Lui expliqua Ron, en secouant la tête.

"C'est bon...mais je vais jeter un sort à cet emmerdeur, pour m'avoir caché cela. En tout cas, je ne suis pas contre une relation amoureuse, Heureusement pour cet idiot. Je suis allé à ses appartements puisque je ne pouvais pas laisser notre enfant en dehors de ma vue, alors j'ai dormis avec lui. Ce matin, nous avons tout trois discutés pour apprendre à nous connaître mieux. Mon compagnon a clairement fait savoir, que tout irait bien, peut importait le rythme d'évolution que prendrait notre relation. La discutions se complexifia quelques peu, lorsque nous avons traité de la façon dont nous devions protéger notre  
fils, L ... mon compagnon voulait l'étouffer, "Harry eut un  
petit rire amusé en espérant, qu'ils n'avait pas perçu son lapsus.

«Il ne sait pas encore qui est son compagnon?" Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

"Pas encore, moi et mon compagnon allons le surveiller d'assez près pendant un certain temps ... Je vais connaître tout les problèmes d'être parent d'un adolescent, sans avoir eu tous les moments mignons avec un petit enfant" Harry gémit en se frottant les yeux. Neville et Ron ricanèrent amusés par sa réaction.

"Es-tu heureux avec lui?" a demandé Neville une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

"Ouais, je le suis. Nous nous sommes assis et avons pris le petit déjeuner ce matin, nous trois, c'était ... incroyable, tellement confortable, c'est ce que je veux » dit Harry fermement. «Je n'ai été forcé en aucune façon, j'ai fais ce choix avant même de savoir l'impact qu'un refus aurait sur lui, je veux leur donner une chance et mes sentiments se développent déjà positivement envers eux"

"Y a t-il une raison pour laquelle, tu ne nous as pas dit le nom de ton compagnon ainsi que celui de son fils?" demanda froidement Hermione, alors que Neville et Ron la fixait avec étonement.

"Ouais, parce que je voulais que vous m'écoutiez d'abord, avant de vous indigner." expliqua Harry.

"Ho, par Merlin, qui sont-ils?" demanda Ron.

"Vous ne pouvez pas simplement comprendre que c'est ce dont rêvent les petites filles, et plus secrètement les garçons aussi, au lieu de tout compliquer?"poursuivit Harry.

"Hey! Ce n'est pas ma faute, cela c'est passé sans mon accord. J'aurais pu, par l'enfer, être l'âme sœur de Voldemort ou même de Greyback. Ou même Rogue, aurait pu être un vampire, et par ce fait être mon compagnon!" s'exclama Harry.

"C'est vrai... mais par Merlin, dis-moi, s'il te plais, que ton compagnon n'est pas Malfoy, n'est pas Lucius Malfoy!"

Ron s'étouffa en regardant Harry, le suppliant de ses grands yeux bleus. Mais Harry grimaça et lui sourit faiblement.

"Malfoy! Ton compagnon est Lucius Malfoy!Non, ce n'est pas acceptable, c'est impossible!" Ricana Hermione en secouant la tête.

"Hermione, il est mon compagnon, il n'y a rien à accepter ou à rejeter. Je l'ai accepté, moi." dit Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

"Non! Ils t'ont mentis, ils t'ont jeté un sort, tu n'aurais jamais pu accepter Lucius Malfoy comme ton compagnon, autrement, peu importe la situation." Affirma Hermione.

"Non, nous te tiendrons loin d'eux et ..."  
Hermione se figea quand la température de la pièce baissa en flèche, le feu dans la cheminée se mit à rugir et les personnages des tapisseries et portraits se mirent à hurler pris de panique et fuirent la salle commune.

"Oh Merlin, il est déjà connecté aux pouvoirs de veela élémentaire" a déclaré Ron sèchement alors qu'il commençait à hyperventiler.  
Soudain, un bruit étrange, compte tenu de la situation retentit dans la salle les obligeant à chercher des yeux la source du bruit, mais soudain, la température redevint normale.

Neville était couché sur le canapé se tenant le ventre en riant, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. "C'est toi ...  
C'est juste toi... oh Harry ..." Neville ne réussi à partir de là, qu'à rire.  
"Ce n'est pas de ma faute!" gémit Harry.

"Non, c'est de la faute à Malfoy, ceci est clairement un complot pour te tuer ou pour t'envoyer à Tu sais qu ..." Hermione s'interrompit quand la température commença à augmenter à nouveau.

"Hermione, il est bien connu que les Malfoy sont des Veelas, le gène s'est transmit dans leur famille, depuis des générations! Un Veela ne pourrait pas ... ne  
peux pas mentir au sujet de son compagnon. Si Malf ... Si Lucius dit que Harry est son compagnon, alors Harry est son compagnon. La façon dont Harry a flippé à propos de D ... Draco, et son accès clair aux pouvoirs élémentaires veelas, que seul un partenaire peut acquérir par un lien Veela, sont des preuves plutôt évidentes "répondit Ron avant qu'Harry ait pu dire un mot.

"Je peux sentir Lucius et Draco, tout le temps, et c'est douloureux de rester loin d'eux," Harry frotta sa poitrine à l'endroit précis où la douleur persistait.  
"Tu es déjà connecté à eux physiquement? Bon sang, Harry tu veux vraiment faire cela..." Ron soupira.

"Oui, je le veux. Je ne vais pas rejeter Lucius," répliqua fermement Harry.  
"Et toi arrêtes de rire!" s'indigna Harry en jetant un coussin à Neville.

«Je ... j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir Harry ... juste ... les Malfoy et ma famille se battent depuis longtemps et maintenant ... juste ...  
laisses-moi réfléchir ... ." Ron se releva, le suppliant d'une voix tramblante, avant de se tourner et de courir vers les dortoirs.

«Je vais faire des recherches à propos de cela, et te prouver que Malfoy a menti, je vais te le prouver," Hermione renifla avant de quitter également la salle commune.

Harry poussa un soupir et regarda ses mains.

"Hey, tu as mon soutien, tu sais. Je veux dire tout ceci est super bizarre, et tout à fait inattendu, pour ne pas mentionner que tu t'es déniché le compagnon le plus compliqué, compte tenu des relations que tu a noué dans le passé. De plus, tu vois à présent Draco comme ton fils. Mais si  
c'est ce que tu veux et que tu pense que cela te rendra heureux, alors je suis d'accord. Avoir un veela comme compagnon est un vrai cadeau de la magie, il ne t'abandonnera jamais, ne te blessera pas non plus, et Lucius irait chercher la lune pour toi, si tu la lui réclamais "Neville frappa Harry dans le dos avant de poser son bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry sourit à Neville et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

"Merci Nev, je t'adore, tu sais?" Harry soupira en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.  
"Je t'adore aussi, mais ne répète jamais cela devant un Malfoy" Neville frissonna avant de sourire à Harry.

"En effet. M. Potter... le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir avant votre première heure de cour," Harry et Neville se tournèrent pour voir le professeur McGonagall devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

«Veux tu que je vienne avec toi?" demanda Neville doucement.

«Non ça ira, tu as besoin d'aller prendre ta douche et de t'habiller"  
Harry serra une dernière fois Neville contre lui, avant de suivre la directrice de Gryffondor.

«Venez M. Potter, je vous guiderais jusqu'au bureau du directeur," McGonagall sourit de façon pincé.  
Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le château Harry, se préparait mentalement à la future discussion, s'imaginant déjà la première réplique d'Albus.

«Es-tu satisfait de cela, Harry? Lucius ne t'a pas forcé, n'est-ce pas, sinon je peux ..."

"Je crois que tu as bouleversé mon compagnon, Minerva," la voix calme de Lucius raisonna et la température commença à augmenter de façon spectaculaire. Harry se retourna pour voir Lucius debout juste derrière eux. Le masque Malfoy était bien en place, ses traits étaient pâles et impassibles, mais  
quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, de la chaleur et de l'affection submergèrent le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Sourire, détendit Harry de la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules, tension, d'ailleurs dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience.  
"Harry, tu étais énervé, est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda Lucius en fouillant le visage de Harry, des yeux.

"Je vais bien, j'ai juste discuté avec Hermione, Ron et Neville," Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant, alors qu'il recommençait à marcher, Lucius le suivant de près, McGonagall par contre fut laissé en arrière.

«Ah laisses-moi deviner, cela ne s'est pas bien passé?" émit Lucius.

«Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Lucius, et je ne le ferais pas. Hermione et bien...ne l'a pas du tout bien prit , elle est convaincue que tu mens, ou alors que tu m'a ensorcelé. Ron comprend, mais ne le prend pas très bien, vu que tu es un Malfoy. Bon ,il n'a pas crié ou fait quelque chose de ce genre, il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de temps , j'ai l'espoir de lui faire voir les choses du bon côté. Neville à juste trouvé ça drôle, et nous sommes toujours amis "Harry leva les yeux en se rapprochant de Lucius pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur du corps de Lucius à travers leurs vêtements.

«Je suis désolé," Lucius murmura assez doucement pour qu'Harry l'entende.  
En levant la tête, il vit s'afficher sur les traits de son compagnon, de la culpabilité.

"Ne t'excuses pas, pas pour cela! Je suis heureux Lucius, avec ce que tu me proposes de m'offrir et ce que nous pourrions avoir, je ne me suis jamais senti si heureux. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis parce qu'une de mes amie, ne me comprend pas et qu'un autre n'aime pas ton nom. D'ailleurs, je ne te laisserai pas dépérir en te rejetant! " Harry leva un sourcil quand Lucius le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

«Je ... Harry ..." Lucius grimaça en prenant un air coupable. «Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes ta décision, un couteau sous la gorge. Tu es connu pour vouloir sauver, la veuve et l'orphelin, tu es le "Sauveur", je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit," admit-il doucement.

"Nous en discuterons plus tard, mais ce n'étais pas à toi, de choisir pour moi! Surtout pas quand cela concerne ta sécurité" Harry le fixa faisant sourire le blond pour une raison inconnue.

«Je promets de ne plus rien te cacher de cette façon, à l'avenir. Je suis désolé, mon amour" la main de Lucius se serra, dissimulé sous les manches lourdes de ses robes.

"Hmm, tu n'es pas pardonné," se moqua Harry, alors qu'ils atteignaient la statue de griffon.

"Snikers," dit McGonagall derrière eux, faisant sursauter Harry, qui était totalement concentré sur sa discussion avec Lucius.

"Tu es aussi convoqué ?" demanda Harry, à Lucius alors, qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

"Oui, je crois qu'il veut parler avec nous pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais Severus, lui a expliqué la situation, hier soir après que nous ayons quitté ses appartements," lui a dit Lucius, alors qu'ils frappaient à la porte du bureau.  
«Tu as réussi à quitter Draco, ce matin?" ajouta -il étonné.

"J'euh ... il était émotionnellement touché, mais il avait l'air de bonne humeur, alors je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Et je savais que tu ne le quitterais pas, si il y avait le moindre problème," Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je l'ai laissé, avec Severus et ses amis Blaise, Théo et Pansy, ce matin, ils ont insisté pour que je parte, embêter mon compagnon, plutôt que de les torturer, eux de ma présence," ricana Lucius.

"Cela a du être amusant," grogna Harry.

"En effet, mes garçons. Puis-je vous offrir mes félicitations? "la voix d'Albus les firent sursauter et ils levèrent les yeux pour le voir les regarder en souriant. Harry roula des yeux, alors que Lucius resserrait sa main autour de celle d'Harry, et un sentiment d'inquiétude submergea Harry, le poussant à quitter le bureau.

"'Jour Directeur," Il sourit. "Et merci"

«Bonjour Harry, Lucius. S'il vous plait prenez un siège. Thé? Biscuits? Un peu trop tôt pour des bonbons au citron, je le crains, mais tenez, pour plus tard," Albus rayonnait alors, qu'il tendait un sac en papier à Harry, qui le lui prit avec un grand sourire.

«Je présume que cette réunion a pour but de s'assurer que tout est vrai," Lucius fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux autres.

«Oh non, je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet, tout est vrai, j'en suis sûr, j'ai envoyé... les garçons la nuit dernière, à l'aile d'hôpital sécurisé d'Azkaban. Non, je voulais simplement savoir, si vous vouliez me demander des concessions, pour rendre les choses plus facile, vous avez mon complet soutien, les règles qui assujettissent les relations d'enseignants à étudiants ne sont pas enfreintes dans le cas présent, Harry a la permission d'aller dans vos appartements. Bien que, quelqu'un d'autre que vous devra corriger ses devoirs en votre matière, " Il sourit aux deux autres, Harry ne put retenir un rire au visage stupéfait sur de Lucius.

"Je souhaiterais, que les portraits du château garde un œil vigilant sur Draco.», a demandé Harry alors, que Lucius tentait encore de se remettre des paroles, du directeur un peu fêlé.  
"Bien sûr, s'ils voient quelque chose, ils vous préviendrons toi ou Lucius," Albus hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Tu ... tu es Serpentard! Tu as planifié cela, pour t'assurer que Draco, te fasses confiance, et dans son dos, tu...," Lucius étouffa avec peine son amusement.

"Bien sûr, je ne vais pas laisser notre charge se balader, en danger dans un immense château, bourré d'hormones" Harry grogna  
en croisant les bras.

"Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé, à ta résolution?" il ne faut pas trop l'étouffer, sinon il va se braquer."".  
Lucius leva un sourcil.

"Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peux pas lui faire du mal, et d'ailleurs ,il n'aura pas quelqu'un qui le suivra partout et nous ne lui demanderont pas un compte rendu de sa journée, chaque soir, je veux juste que quelqu'un soit là pour le surveiller», Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mes Garçons, Draco aura des yeux braqués sur lui en tout temps. Bien que je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, une fois, que la rumeur de ce qui est arrivé aux Serdaigles, aura commencé à circuler."  
"Albus souriait, mais son rictus n'atteins pas ses yeux.  
"Bien!" Harry grogna.

"Bon vous, n'avez rien d'autre à demander?"  
Demanda Albus en les regardant.

«Je voudrais être en mesure d'emmener Harry, à des rendez-vous, en dehors de l'enceinte du château, donc, je voudrais qu'il ait l'autorisation de quitter le poudlard, à raison que je le l'accompagne», dit Lucius  
après avoir hésité un instant.

"Pas de problème, Poudlard n'est pas vraiment un lieu propice à ce genre de choses, quoi d'autre?" Albus leva un sourcil, devant l'air confus qu'arborait Lucius. "Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas blesser votre compagnon Lucius, vous avez fait le bon choix lorsque vous êtes venu me demander protection pour vous et votre fils. Si je ne n'avais pas vraiment confiance en vous ou en votre parole, je ne vous aurais pas autorisé à rester dans mon école et si près de jeunes enfants"

«Je ... vous remercie Monsieur le Directeur, je voudrais aussi que Harry et moi soyons autorisés à manger dans ma chambre quelques fois par semaine, cela serait agréable," Lucius se rasséréna quand aux intentions du directeur, son soulagement et son bonheur transparurent quand, il serra plus fort la main de son compagnon.

"Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un repas ensemble en paix, dans la Grande Salle, donc cette option est tout à fait envisageable," Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient avec amusement à cette pensée tandis que Harry se mettait à rire.

"Je pense que les Gryffondors de la première jusqu'à la quatrième année pourrait passer au dessus de l'horreur, de vous voir assis à la table des élèves gryffondors." ricana Harry.

"Oui, bien c'est tout ce que j'ai à demander," renifla Lucius, en ignorant délibérément la remarque d'Harry.  
Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement en regardant Harry qui lui souriait en retour.

"Très bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit toutes mes félicitations. Maintenant, je crois que vous aurez juste le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner, avant que la cloche ne sonne huit heure" Albus serra leurs deux mains vigoureusement avant de les laisser partir.

"Cela s'est passé beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais," Lucius commenta, une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

"T'attendais-tu à une remise en cause vigoureuse, à coup de véritaserum?" Harry sourit enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius.  
"Oui effectivement," grogna Lucius. "Bien que j'avais raison sur une chose, tu es vraiment son élève favori, Severus sera heureux de le savoir,"  
Lucius ricana enveloppant ses propres bras autour de la taille de Harry en le serrant contre lui.

Sentant sa poitrine enfler de bonheur

.  
"Vais-je découvrir d'autres choses étranges à propos des veelas?"  
a-t'il demandé avec curiosité.

"Il n'y a que deux ou trois autres choses. Mais je t'expliquerais tout ce soir?" suggéra Lucius.

"Oui ça ira, il y a tant de choses étranges... Je euh ... cacherons-nous cela aux gens?" Demanda Harry en baissant ses yeux verts. Puis sourit quand  
Lucius lui embrassa doucement le front.

«Je ne veux pas me cacher, mais si tu te sent plus à l'aise de le faire pendant un certain temps, je suis d'accord. Bien que ce sera difficile pour toi de cacher ta relation avec Draco,au vu des évènements, cela pourrait être difficile à expliquer, autrement que par la vérité" affirma Lucius après avoir réfléchit un instant.

«Je ne veux pas le cacher. Quelque chose, de bon m'est enfin arrivé, et je n'ai pas honte de toi," dit Harry provocant un sourire chez son compagnon.  
"Que dirais-tu si nous ne l'annoncions pas, mais que si quelqu'un nous demande quelque chose, nous ne mentions pas. La nouvelle, se propagera très vite après" Suggéra Harry.

"Ça me va," Lucius haussa les épaules avant de réclamer les  
lèvres qui le distrayaient depuis un moment.

«Je vais devoir écrire à Sirius, Remus, Bill et M. et Mme Weasley pour leur en parler, avant que cela ne soit publié dans les journaux" murmura Harry alors qu' ils se séparaient.

"Je souhaite sincèrement que tu ne penses pas à cela, alors que je t'embrasses!" Dit Lucius semblant offensé.

"Non, j'avais pensé à cela avant même, que tu ne m'embrasse. Ne t' inquiètes pas, mon esprit se concentre fermement sur toi quand tu m'embrasse. "Harry rit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de presser ses lèvres à nouveau contre celles de Lucius.  
«Je ferais mieux de retourner à la tour et de mettre mes affaires dans une valise, avant le petit déjeuner," Harry soupira avec regret.

«Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller soulager, Severus de la torture de la présence de Draco. Je te verrais en défense, "Lucius renifla en embrassant le bout du nez de Harry et ses lèvres une dernière fois, pour en retenir le gout.

"Et je te verrai aussi pour le souper ce soir," Harry parti mais pas avant de lui avoir voler encore, un rapide baiser, laissant un Lucius gloussant derrière lui.

Alors? Ce chapitre était super long à traduire, je pense qu'à l'avenir, ce genre de chapitres sera découpés en plusieurs morceaux pour que cela soit plus digeste...


	4. Un premier rendez-vous

*Chapitre quatre*(Première partie)

Ce chapitre fait la modique taille de 2600 mots, ce qui n'est pas rien, or ce n'est que la moitié du chapitre original de l'auteure.

Comme je l'avais précisé au chapitre précédant, j'ai choisi de sectionner les chapitres trop longs.

Autrement, si j'avais voulus publier le chapitre complet, vous auriez certainement dut attendre le week-end prochain...

Donc voici, la première partie du chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture, à tous!

Harry ignorait les regards qu'Hermione lui adressaient tout au long du cour de Botanique et maintenant dans le couloir, tout en essayant d'ignorer également, le fait que Ron l'évitait tout en lui adressant des regards cette fois illisibles, en courant vers la tour gryffy.

"Ok, je ne sais pas comment, par l'enfer je vais pouvoir dévoiler cela sans que tout le monde ne coure à l'assaut du château, pour essayer de me ou de lui jeter un sort ..." Harry grogna alors qu'il arrêtait d'essayer mentalement d'écrire les lettres pour informer tout le monde

de la relation qui s'instaurait entre lui et Lucius.

"Pourquoi n'écrirais tu pas cela au déjeuner quand tu auras vraiment du temps pour le faire" suggéra Neville.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur cela, alors alors, que je m'inquiète tant pour Draco, et puis tout en étant loin de ... C'est lui !" expliquait Harry à Neville, quand il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, se précipitant dans le couloir.

Il grimaça légèrement et observa le couloir bondé, puis il vit enfin, Harry se déplacer vers Draco. Il courra rapidement après son ami, et il l'atteignit juste à temps pour le voir envelopper Draco dans ce qui semblait être une étreinte chaleureuse.

«Oh par Merlin, c'est bien vrai, alors!" Pansy restait bouche bée légèrement derrière, alors que Draco blottissait sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry tout en enserrant son dos, de ses bras.

«Tu va bien? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose? Quelqu'un a t-il dit ou fait quelque chose d'inapproprié, parce que je vais ..." la diatribe de Harry

fut coupé par le rire de Draco.

"Je vais bien, personne ne m'a rien fait, personne ne m'a rien dit d'inapproprié", lui assura t-il, tout en se rapprochant de la sensation de la sécurité que lui procurait la chaleur des bras d'Harry.

"En es-tu sûr? Je me suis inquiété" répéta Harry en se penchant en arrière pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.

"Il a été bousculé...par toi" ironisa Neville, pour attirer l'attention de Draco, il sourit devant la réaction instinctive de Harry.

«Viens, L ... ton père doit s'inquiéter," insista Harry, avant d'envelopper son bras autour de ses épaules, ouvrant la

voie vers la salle de classe de Défense. Pansy et Blaise avaient suivi la conversation, immobiles, étourdis tandis que Neville marchait à leurs côtés, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, ils ignoraient tout trois, les regards qui les fixaient. Draco se sentait bien, enveloppé dans un sentiment de protection bien heureux, communiqué par son lien avec Harry.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, la paire fut frappée par une vague de soulagement et de bonheur. En levant les yeux, ils en trouvèrent l'origine, en la présence de Lucius debout à l'avant de la classe, les yeux rivés sur eux.

"Oh beurk, je n'ai vraiment pas voulut ressentir cela! Bloque cela! Bloque!" grogna Draco alors que les yeux de Lucius se posaient sur Harry qui lui adressa un franc sourire. Draco semblait ressentir un peu trop précisément, ce que Lucius et Harry ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lucius se retourna pour se diriger vers son bureau, avant que le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres ne soit trop apparent.

«Je suis marqué à vie» grogna Draco.

«Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir de quoi il parle" soupira Ron en traversant la foule qui s'était rassemblé devant une des rangée de tables.

Ils s'étaient assis de façon à ce que Neville dissimule Harry et Draco de la foule trop curieuse.

"Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir non plus," Draco hocha lentement la tête, pour signifier son accord, regardant Harry et Ron. Il sourit quand il sentit une vague de remerciement et de soulagement en provenance de Harry, le bras encore enroulé autour de lui se resserra de façon infime.

«Tout le monde s'assoit maintenant ou je vais commencer à enlever des points et par 50!" Lucius fit cesser toute véléité de discussion.

Harry soupira, fatigué, malgré la nuit qu'il avait passé à dormir avec Draco, dans la journée, il avait été harcelé de toutes part par des gens qui essaient de savoir ce qui se passait entre lui et Draco vu la façon dont ils s'étaient rendu en classe de défence, il avait fini par manger son déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, devant des verts et argents stupéfaits, puis il s'était également assis à côté du blond en cour de potion durant lequel Rogue avait alterné entre les fixer tout deux d'un air absent, et regarder Harry en secouant la tête avec

exaspération.

Il avait à peine put revenir à la tour Gryffondor pour prendre une douche et se rafraîchir avant son dîner avec Lucius, sans être harcelé par un paquet de Gryffondor.

Ron et Neville avaient agis comme un mur entre lui et tous les curieux afin qu'il puisse se déplacer.

Maintenant, il se tenait en face de sa garde-robe soudainement paniqué, sentant une vague de fatigue s'écraser sur lui.

Une sensation d'inquiétude se précipita en lui, il prit donc une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer et de rassurer Lucius.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Ron mal à l'aise.

«Je ne sais pas quoi porter, il est toujours ... si élégant, et chic et ..."

"Respire, Whoa! Harry, il est ton compagnon, il ne va pas se soucier du fait que la façon dont tu t'habiller, lui convienne ou non», déclara rapidement Ron, alors qu'Harry se tirat les cheveux de frustration.

«Je veux juste être agréable à regarder," soupira Harry.

"Eh bien maman dirait que quelque chose de vert conviendrait parfaitement, car c'est une couleur qui te va." Ron plissa les yeux en observant ses affaires, dans l'armoire avant tirer sur un pull vert qui avait été à Dudley,comme la plupart de ses affaires d'ailleurs, mais Harry y avait jeté un sort de rétrécissement, qui ne risquait pas de ruiner les vêtements, afin de les mettre à sa taille.

"Ho il faut que je mette ce jean, les jumeaux ont dit qu'ils me fait de belles fesses" Harry sourit en sortant son jean noir du placard.

"Et Bill dirait que tu dois toujours porter des bottes en peau de dragon avec ce jean," ajouta Ron en tirant les chaussures afin de les sortir de l'étroite garde-robe.

"Wow, nous nous y prenons vraiment à deux pour me trouver une tenue adéquate,"

Harry rit.

"Es-tu heureux?" demanda doucement Ron à Harry.

"Ouais, je le suis Ron. Tu connais tout à propos des relations entre veela et compagnon?" Demanda Harry en se tournant vers son ami.

"Ouais!"

"Alors, tu sais que je peux ressentir ce qu'il ressent? Et

pareillement pour Draco," ajouta Harry pensivement.

"Tu peux sentir les émotions de Draco? Je n'ai lu cela dans aucun livre, en fait, il y a très peu de choses dans les bouquins sur les relations porteur/charge."précisa Ron, avant de rougir quand il réalisa à quel point, il en avait dévoilé. Harry sourit à son ami.

"Ouais, je peux sentir aussi ses émotions. Son ... Je peux sentir ce que Lucius ressent pour moi Ron, son honnêteté sans bornes. Il me donne une chance, une chance de recevoir un amour honnête, du bonheur, une famille et je ne pourrais jamais si facilement retrouver tout cela ... et il"

"Il t'offre tout ce que tu souhaite et même plus," résuma Ron.

"Enveloppé dans un paquet très attractif en plus, un caractère dominant,une forte personnalité et une intelligence remarquable, et puis...il est fidèle à sa famille," acheva Harry en enfilant ses bottes il rencontra alors les yeux de Ron.

«Je sais que tu ne lui fait pas confiance parce qu'il est un Malfoy Ron, mais un veela peut-il blesser son compagnon?"

"Si tu lui est infidèle, alors il pourrait te tuer dans un instant de fureur veelane." tenta Ron, à bout arguments.

"Et quelle est la probabilité que je sois infidèle à mon partenaire ?" Harry leva un sourcil.

"Surtout sachant que l'on a un enfant?"

"Un enfant? Tu penses déjà comme ... je n'imaginais même pas.

Ok, ok. Je vais essayer de mieux me comporter et de m'habituer à tout cela aussi rapidement que possible. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis très heureux de cela, mais c'est ta vie et ton choix. Tu es mon meilleur ami, si c'est ce que tu veux et que cela te rend heureux, alors je te soutiens, »

Ron soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

«Je m'attendais à ce que tu prenne cela moins bien, et que tu mettent plus de temps à en venir là," admit Harry tranquillement.

"Harry ... comme tu l'avais précisé je sais beaucoup de choses à propos des veelas et de leurs compagnons, je ne peux pas discuter la véracité de cette relation, l'honnêteté des sentiments de Mal ... des sentiments de Lucius pour toi, ou essayer de te refuser cette chance d'accéder au bonheur. Je ... j'ai appris ma leçon,»

dit Ron mais, il vit uniquement de l'incompréhension s'afficher sur le visage de Harry.

«Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'y ai appris ma leçon...je ne t'avais alors pas fais confiance, je ne t'avais pas soutenu. Je n'ai alors, pas joué mon rôle de meilleur ami, je n'ai pas été l'ami dont tu avais besoin. Je ne veux pas répéter la même erreur. Si tu me dis que c'est ce que tu veux, alors tu as mon soutien, et ma promesse d'être au moins civilisé, face à Malfoy, "sourit Ron.

"Merci," Harry se précipita afin de serrer Ron contre lui, et de l'embrasser.(NDT: amicalement!)

«Ouais, ouais ok assez de substance baveuse. Allez c'est le moment de nous battre face à la foule de dragons qui nous attendent dehors, autrement tu va être en retard," Ron se dégagea en frappant amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien?" Demanda Harry inquiet en se tordant le cou, pour s'observer.

"Tu as l'air très bien, mon ami," Ron rit en tirant Harry vers la porte.

Après s'être battu pour se frayer un chemin à travers la salle commune, il se précipita vers les appartements de Lucius en utilisant tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait, mais il avait comme même, encore près d'une quinzaines de minutes de retard.

Avec stupeur, il pouvait sentir la nervosité de Lucius et l'amusement de Draco. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tira sur son pull pour le remettre en place, après sa course effréné, avant de frapper à la porte.

Presque immédiatement, elle fut ouverte, Lucius debout derrière la porte l'observait avec soulagement, Harry quand à lui l'observa avec attention.

Il portait une chemise bleue comme les glaces aux sommets des montagnes, Il avait un pantalon noir qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination moulant ses cuisses musclés, qu'on entrevoyait en dessous d'une cape aux mêmes coutures que pour la chemise.

Ses cheveux étaient lâches et tombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules contrastant avec le noir de sa cape et le bleu de

sa chemise. Ses yeux argentés avides, faisait décrivaient de même le plus jeune.

«Je craignais que tu ne viennes pas," souffla Lucius ses yeux verrouillés sur ceux d'Harry.

"Je t' ai dit que je n'avais pas changé d'avis, et que je ne le ferais pas. Ron a décidé, que c'était le moment idéal pour une conversation à coeur ouvert" Harry haussa les épaules permettant à Lucius de le faire entrer à l'interieur. Dès que la porte fut fermée Lucius enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, et appuya son visage contre les cheveux du plus jeune.

"Tu va bien?" demanda Lucius.

"Ouais, tu m'a manqué" Harry soupira enveloppant ses propres

bras autour du cou de Lucius, profitant du contact avec la chaleur de l'autre.

«Toi aussi, je voulais tellement pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser ,pendant le cour de défense, et pendant le repas aussi" soupira Lucius en raffermissant leur étreinte, il savait qu'il ne serait plus rejeté.

"Tu ... peux m'embrasser maintenant» lui dit Harry timidement,

ne croisant que furtivement son regard. Lucius lui sourit avant de passer sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Harry, pressant ses lèvres fermement sur celles de son compagnon. Harry soupira dans leur baiser alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, le baiser rendait le sang dans ses veines brûlant et rugissant, son esprit quant à lui était totalement centré sur le goût des lèvres du plus vieux.

La langue de Lucius se pressait contre les lèvres du plus jeune. Harry hésita avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, ouvrant un mince passage à Lucius, il fut assahit par la saveur de son compagnon, quand la langue de Lucius couru contre son palais, contre sa langue, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement. Lucius se recula lentement.

"C'était ce que tu espérais?" demanda Harry sans ouvrir les yeux, enveloppé dans une bulle bien-heureuse.

"Mieux. Cela ne te dérange pas?" Demanda Lucius, alors qu'il prenait la main de Harry, pour le conduire vers le canapé.

"Me déranger? Pourquoi cela serrait-il le cas?" Demanda Harry confus.

"Je suis juste inquiet peut-être vais-je trop vite et... ou que tu ne ressens pas..."

"Lucius, nous ne faisons, rien que je n'ai voulus. Écoute mes émotions! j'aime t'embrasser," Harry l'interrompit avant que Lucius ne s'embourre davantage dans ses inquiétudes, conscient du rouge qui se répendait sur ses joues.

«Je suis désolé, mon Veela est encore effrayé de te perdre, surtout compte tenu de notre passif. C'est tout simplement incroyable que tu ais accepté tout cela, aussi rapidement et aussi facilement," Lucius s'excusait alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé. Harry prit ses mains et les tira sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à la façon de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, il faisait en même temps courir ses doigts dans les paumes sensibles de Lucius.

"Ma famille ... ils ne voulaient pas vraiment de moi, Albus les y a forcés.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une famille. C'est une chose que je désire plus que tout, je veux une famille, et quelqu'un qui m'aimerais pour ce que je suis, pas parce que je suis le garçon qui a survécu, l'élu de la prophé

... tu me propose ce dont j'ai toujours voulu, et je cela avec toi. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis Lucius. Le Toi que j'ai vu depuis hier, celui que tu es quand tu es avec Draco, la façon dont tu comporte avec moi, le Veela a effacé ton ardoise Lucius" déclara Harry honnêtement, redressant sa tête, alors qu'il sentait les yeux bleu de Lucius centré sur lui.

Lucius était absorbé par ce que lui disait son jeune compagnon.

La tension constante de Lucius sembla alors s'apaiser, aux mots du bruns exposés avec tant d'honnêteté. Penché en avant, il embrassa Harry, ses sentiments se déversaient dans le baiser. Il sentit son Veela ronronner de plaisir quand Harry ferma les yeux sous son toucher, son corps se détendait contre lui, dans ses bras.

"Tu veux une famille?" Demanda Lucius après quelques instants de silence, dans lesquels ils avaient simplement profité de la présence de l'autre.

"Ouais ... Je ... tu n'es ... as-tu envie d'avoir d'autres enfants?" demanda Harry nerveusement.

"Oui, avoirs des enfants c'est quelques chose que je voudrais faire, avec toi, en tout cas. Je me demandais justement, si toi, tu en voulais" dit Lucius sans respirer, essouflé.

Harry sourit à la lueur de convoitise qu'il voyait dans les yeux du blond.

"Oh, je veux des enfants, même plusieurs. Des frères et sœurs pour Draco," sourit Harry en se rapprochant de Lucius se plaquant à l'autre de façon à être comme recroquevillé contre sa poitrine, enlevant ses chaussures au préalable.

"C'est une bonne idée," soupira Lucius. "Narcissa ne voulait pas d'autres enfants, mais c'était quelque chose, dont moi j'avais envie. Avoir des enfants, avec mon vrai compagnon," sourit joyeusement Lucius.

«Maître, le souper est prêt," s'enthousiasma un elf en apparaissant devant eux.

Alors? Verdict?


	5. Seconde partie

Quelqu'un ma signifié son inquiétude de voir ma traduction être refusé par l'auteur, mais j'ai vu sur son compte, qu'elle avait accepté que cette même histoire soit traduite dans une autre langue déjà. J'espère que cette information apaisera vos éventuelles inquiétudes, à ce propos.

J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre dimanche dernier, puisque que je l'avais fini samedi dans la soirée, mais mon ordi a beugé, alors, je vous le met aujourd'hui.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, que les précédents.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 (deuxième partie)

 _«Maître, le souper est prêt," s'enthousiasma un elf de maison en apparaissant devant eux._

"Merci Primy. Suis-moi, mon amour, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais manger, alors je suis partis sur une aromatisation à l'ail et aux fines herbes pour la cuisson du poulet et avec cela des pommes de terre à l'eau" lui expliqua Lucius.  
"ça m'a l'air très bon" sourit Harry. «Cela me sera infiniment agréable de prendre mon repas sans être assis en face de Ron au vu de ...mhm sa façon de manger" ajouta Harry en rigolant.

"En parlant de Monsieur Weasley, il accepte la situation?"demanda Lucius prudemment.

"Il a toujours du mal avec le fait que tu es un Malfoy, mais apparemment mon statut de meilleur ami a plus d'importance à ses yeux, que cela." Harry sourit alors que Lucius tirait sa chaise pour qu'il s'assoit. Lucius s'assit en face  
de lui avant de poursuivre.

«J'en suis heureux, je pouvais sentir à quel point tu t'étais inquiété à son propos"

"C'est mon premier ami, en dehors d'Hagrid, et bien qu'il ait son caractère, et qu'il soit d'un naturel jaloux et égoïste par moment, il est malgré tout un bon ami, et puis il a été présent pour moi durant les moments difficiles," expliqua Harry. Il respira un grand coup, inahlant l'odeur délicieuse du repas.

"Et Miss Granger?" Ajouta Lucius, en fronçant les sourcils,quand il sentit un mélange de douleur, de colère et d'inquiétude émaner d'Harry à sa question.

«Je peux comprendre, qu'elle soit bouleversée, mais je pensais qu'elle comprendrait au moins la partie Veela, mais elle semble juste tout nier. Et... ça fait mal, elle était une bonne amie et m'a très souvent soutenu, mais elle a tendance, lorsque la situation est hors de son contrôle, que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle peut organiser ou dicter à sa façon, à ignorer la problème, tout simplement." admis douloureusement Harry.

"Je dois avouer par contre que je suis choqué de la réaction de M. Longdubat, je m'attendais davantage de sa part en fait, le genre de réaction qu'a eut Miss Granger. En dépit, du fait que la situation implique des veela... il est un sang pur," contra Lucius. Harry pouvait sentir de la curiosité venir du blond.  
"Neville est un ami incroyable, il ne veut que mon bonheur et ne fait que survoler les idées préconçus, les préjugés, il sait faire table rase du passé, pour le bien de tous. Si je dis que tu me rend heureux et que c'est toi que je veux, alors tant que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour moi, alors il me soutient. Les gens sous-estiment Neville, en général, mais il est un bon sorcier et une bonne personne, il manque juste  
de confiance en lui à cause de sa grand-mère, "Harry secoua la tête.

"Augusta a toujours été une femme incroyablement intimidante, je peux comprendre que quelqu'un de naturellement timide ne puisse que développer cette tendance sous sa garde», déclara  
lentement Lucius.

"Exactement, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour lui. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de soutien et que quelqu'un croit en lui," confirma Harry.

"Et lui tu lui donne cela?" devina Lucius.

«J'essaie. Désolé je parle trop" rougit Harry, se rendant compte, qu'il avait à peine touché à son assiette.  
"Je veux savoir Harry. Je veux savoir ce qui te rend heureux et te rend triste, ce que tu penses et ce que tu trouves important" Le rassura immédiatement le plus vieux.

"Hum... je peux deviner que Ro ... .erm le Professeur  
Rogue est un ami pour toi?" Demanda Harry, curieux.  
«Oui, Severus est un bon ami, il a un an de moins que moi, je l'ai en quelque sorte pris sous mon aile, quand j'étais en cinquième année. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment sa place et ..." s'arrêta brusquement en fixant son compagnon.  
«Je sais pour mon père et Sirius, c'est bon," le rassura Harry en devinant l'objet de son hésitation.  
"Alors, tu sais alors, qu'ils lui menaient la vie difficile," dit Lucius avec tact.  
«Nous sommes devenus bons amis. Il y a aussi Theodore Nott Senior, nous étions par contre dans la même année." expliqua Lucius.

"Mais, je t'avais promis de t'expliquer comment le lien pourrait encore t'affecter," dit Lucius une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, ils s'assirent alors, dans le canapé en face du feu crépitant. Ils s'étaient d'abord assis crispés, l'un à côté de l'autre incertains quant aux réactions de l'autre, s'ils entamaient un rapprochement, mais Harry finit par se déplacer et se recroqueviller, les pieds sur le canapé tout contre Lucius  
comme avant le diner, mais toujours aussi cripé, jusqu'à ce que Lucius enveloppe enveloppe sa taille de son bras.  
"Ouais, je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive, alors, que je m'y attend pas" rit Harry.

"Eh bien, tu connais déjà plusieurs aspects du caractère veela, en particulier au sujet de l'instinct protecteur de nos va également être plus enclin à des crises de rage, quand quelqu'un insultera, car cela arrivera inévitablement, notre famille, par exemple. Il y a aussi le lien émotionnel, entre nous mais aussi avec Draco, puis avec nos futurs enfants. Autrement... les Veelas contrôlent deux des quatre éléments, ils s'enclenchent surtout quand nous sommes en colère, je dirais que tu contrôle le feu et l'eau. Hum... Pour finir, tu seras en mesure de connaître en tout temps ou se trouvent tes enfants et tu auras la capacité de transplaner vers eux.", expliqua Lucius. Harry resta assis pensif durant quelques instants, absorbant toutes les informations, Lucius,quant à lui, attendait patiemment.

"Donc, en réalité il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus que, ce que je sais déjà. A part pour les éléments..." résuma Harry

"C'est le lien, qui renforce ce contrôle des éléments. Voilà  
pourquoi je suis tellement choqué, tu as clairement vraiment accepté le lien pour avoir intégré toutes ces capacités, si tôt" expliqua t-il doucement, en déposant un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry. Le petit brun pencha sa tête vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux, Lucius se pencha à son tout et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune.

L'avenir qu'ils avaient ensemble était plein de promesses, d'espoirs à mesure que leur relation progressait.


	6. Un amour de directeur

Étant donné que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma nouvellement beta, je vous publie (très en retard), un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

N'oubliez pas, ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je ne suis que la traductrice. (Toujours pas de réponse, si jamais l'auteur se manifeste je serais dans l'obligation de tout supprimer, je croise les doigts.)

Bonne lecture!

*Chapitre cinq *

Neville et Ron devaient se concentrer pour ne pas trébucher, alors que Harry les traînait dans les escaliers, les tirant par les mains à un rythme effréné, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de faire leurs lacés, et d'enfiler rapidement leurs robe, qu'un Harry impatient les avaient traînés hors de leur dortoir.

"Harry mes lacés ne sont pas fait! Sérieusement, je suis quasiment sûr, que je vais trébucher et me casser le cou, je suis bien assez maladroit sans cela !" gémit Neville, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en bas des escaliers. Cependant, l'attention d'Harry était exclusivement concentrée sur la petite boule dans sa poitrine d'où émanait de l'anxiété.

Neville et Ron soupirèrent de concert, de soulagement quand Harry les libéra de sa poigne implacable, une fois arrivé à l'intérieur de la grande salle et fit son propre chemin à travers la pièce vers l'endroit où Draco était assis à la table des Serpentards.

«Par les strings en dentelle de Merlin!" grogna Ron alors qu'il poursuivait Harry. Neville fit de même en voyant Harry courir vers un petit groupe de garçons qui étaient clairement en train d'essayer de flirter avec un Draco, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Harry!" cria Draco, ragaillardit par la vue du compagnon de son père, le groupe lui par contre, à cette approche, se recula si rapidement, qu'ils trébuchèrent les uns sur les autres, pour s'éloigner de la colère clairement visible sur le visage d'Harry.

"Bouh!" le doux murmure de Blaise derrière eux les acheva, ils se mirent à crier, alors qu'ils fuyaient la salle aussi rapidement que possible. Harry s'était assis rapidement aux côtés de Draco, il le tirait contre lui, dans une chaleureuse étreinte, respirant l'odeur de sa charge, alors qu'il sentait sa propre anxiété décroître, pour finalement totalement s'évanouir.

«Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un spectacle que je m'attendais à voir, pour des raisons évidentes, mais peu importe" marmonna Ron en

secouant la tête, alors qu'il se laissait tomber en face d'eux et commençait tranquillement à empiler de la nourriture dans son assiette. Un Neville ricanant était assis à côté du roux tandis que Blaise était assis à la place libre aux côtés de Draco.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué c'est la table des Serpentards!" se moqua Millicent Bullstrode.

Bien qu'on pouvait percevoir de l'anxiété dans sa voix, de voir tant de Gryffondors assis à leur table.

"C'est bon de savoir que vous avez enfin compris où se trouve la table de votre maison, en six ans, félicitations. Toutefois, ils peuvent s'asseoir où ils le souhaitent" répliqua sèchement Draco, alors qu'Harry resserrait son étreinte sur lui.

"Est ce qu'il va bien?" Demanda Pansy, inquiète, assise à côté de Ron.

"Je pense que leur lien, a été trop étiré, il avait vraiment hâte de venir ici,"dit Neville tranquillement, tout en les regardant, avec inquiétude en constatant que l'attention de Harry était totalement concentrée sur Draco, qui regardait Harry joyeusement.

Ron, Neville, Pansy et Blaise observaient, les deux autres avec perplexité quand Harry commença à caresser les cheveux de Draco.

Leurs petits déjeuners oubliés devant l'image étrange qu'ils formaient.

"C'est ... c'est bizarre,"murmura Pansy.

«As-tu fait tous tes devoirs?" demanda Harry, alors que Draco, commençait enfin à mettre de la nourriture dans son assiette.

"Oui"

"Et as-tu pensé à prendre ta veste avec toi, parce que nous avons Soins aux Créatures Magiques plus tard et il commence vraiment à faire froid dehors en cette saison », déclara Harry anxieusement.

Les quatre autres levèrent les yeux vers le plafond enchanté où le soleil brillait.

«Je ne l'ai pas prit avec moi, non," répondit Draco en souriant toujours joyeusement.

"Eh bien, tu pourra emprunter le mien si tu as froid, il suffira de me le demander, ok?" dit Harry fermement en ajoutant un autre morceau de pain grillé dans l'assiette du fils de son compagnon, déjà bien remplit.

"Tout va bien ? Tu semble plus faire attention à remplir à ras-bord l'assiette de Draco, que la tienne. Tu n'as rien mangé," Harry ne pu retenir le frisson qui le traversa, au son de la voix roque qui chuchotait à son oreille, ou encore à la grande et chaude main qui s'enroula discrètement autour de sa taille pour le saluer.

"On est vraiment obligé de voir cela, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir cela" marmonna Severus en les dépassant.

"Je suis vraiment obliger de ressentir cela, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sentir cela" frissonna désagréablement Draco.

"Désolé, je travail encore à bloquer pour toi, certaines de mes émotions." Harry grimaça alors qu'il tentait de réprimer les sentiments qui allaient de pair avec le souvenir qu'il avait des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés hier au soir devant la cheminée,

Baisers, qui avaient laissés ses lèvres encore enflées et délicieusement meurtri au matin.

«Je vais être marqué à vie," gémit pitoyablement Draco en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Tous furent étonné de voir Ron tapoter l'épaule de Draco, dans un geste de compréhension amicale.

"Tout va bien Harry parle dans son sommeil, cela ne pose pas trop de problèmes quand il parle en fourchelangue, mais quand c'est en Anglais c'est un tout autre problème" expliqua tranquillement Ron, alors que les joues de Harry se colorèrent d'une étonnante teinte de rouge.

«Je ne l'ai pas ...fait» Plaida t-il, à la recherche de soutient de la part de Neville ou de Ron, il donna un coup de coude à Lucius quand celui-ci commença à ricaner.

"Oh si tu l'a fait. Pourquoi penses-tu que nous avons dut courir ce matin, pour ne pas être en retard? Nous avions juré de garder cela secret avec Dean et Seamus. Nous avons réussi à faire tenir un sort de silence autour de ton lit, au moment ou tu as dis, "oh oui Lucius, tu sens si bon, » frissonna Ron.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder la table des Gryffondor ou bien sûr se trouvaient Dean et Seamus. Dean le regardait avec stupéfaction et incrédulité, certainement que Ron et Neville, avaient vraiment, malheureusement dit la vérité sur tout cela, Seamus lui, souriait largement.

«Oh, par Merlin," Harry retomba contre la poitrine de Lucius en cachant y son visage alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'neflammer et prendre une nuance supplémentaire de rouge. Parfois, il maudissait le teint clair, qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

"Alors ... de quoi as-tu rêvé exactement, mon amour?" murmura Lucius à son oreille, la main qu'il avait posé sur sa hanche appuyant davantage sa prise.

«Harry mon cher, tu donne vraiment l'impression de vouloir ressembler à une tomate, il y a un problème?" Demanda Albus préoccupé.

«Oui, il parle dans son sommeil," ricana Blaise.

"Qu'est-ce que ... oh je vois, nous nous verrons dans mon bureau, je connais un sort de silence particulièrement efficace, qui devrait marcher même à travers le sommeil. Lucius tu te joindra également à nous, nous avons encore des choses à nous dire. Le jeune Draco es également plus que bienvenue à se joindre à nous, "Albus sourit chaleureusement au groupe.

Harry hocha la tête décontenancé, avant de se saisir rapidement d'une tranche de pain grillé, attrapa son sac, fixa Draco, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, en soupirant attrape également un morceau de pain grillé.

"Nous vous verrons plus tard," Neville interrompit Ron et Pansy qui avaient commencé à avoir une conversation intense sur les sorts de mémoire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la Grande Salle et furent dans le couloir silencieux, Lucius enroula ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry, puis le tira vers le bureau du directeur. Harry sourit, alors que Draco les suivait, enveloppé dans les sentiments de contentement et autres différentes variantes de l'amour.

"Y a t-il vraiment quelque chose dont vous devez nous parler Monsieur le directeur, ou teniez-vous juste à sauver Harry de sa combustion spontanée?" sourit Lucius alors que Harry rougissait de colère, cette fois.

«Tu rougis d'une façon plutôt attirante,"ajouta-il en regardant, avec un sourire le rouge, s'étendre sur la peau nacré. Harry ne savait pas trop si, Lucius était honnête, ou si, il se moquait simplement de lui.

«Le fils est là, Je suis là, je suis là! S'il vous plaît, gardez le flirt au strict minimum en ma présence!" Draco grogna, mais son effet fut ruiné par son air, heureux.

"Le grand-père adoptif, est aussi là!" rit ALbus, ses yeux bleu pétillants de malices, devant la joie non feinte de son petit fils de coeur, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une manière qu'Albus ne leur avait malheureusement jamais vu auparavant.

Oui, tous les doutes qu'il avait encore pu avoir au sujet de cette situation furent envolés. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry si heureux, et Lucius avait réussi ce miracle, en deux jours seulement.

"Oh taisez-vous, monsieur le directeur, ou je ne vous parlerais plus jamais des bonbons moldue," le menaça Harry avec le sourire. Alors que Drago et Lucius les fixaient, stupéfait de la façon dont Harry s'était adressé au vénérable directeur de Poudlar, le directeur plaça sa main sur sa poitrine pour parler d'une manière assez mélodramatique.

«Mon cher enfant, comment pourriez vous menacer d'enlever les uniques plaisirs d'un vieil homme, l'un des rares qui a subsisté avec les années, une telle, cruelle, cruelle cruelle menace!"

"Vieilles homme, mon œil, vous avez 148 ans, et vous êtes toujours aussi sournois, manipulateur et rusé" grogna Harry.

"Ho, il n'est pas approprié de jeter mon âge à voix haute, mon garçon," souffla Albus.

"Albus, cessez donc de bouder," sourit Harry. "M&M's" at-il ajouté avec un grand sourire.

"Il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de le dire à haute voix, sans parler de l'écrire sur ma carte d'anniversaire comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, mon garçon, les gens pensent que je suis vieux," grogna Albus alors qu'il suivait Harry, et Lucius en montant l'escalier .

"Ron pense que vous en avez 150 de plus, je vous fais une faveur!" ricana Harry.

"150! Pense-tu que je devrais investir dans un de ces produits

moldus ... ce que vous appelez des ... crèmes anti-rides?" demanda Albus en tirant sa peau, pour la tendre.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire Albus, Vous êtes très bien tel que vous êtes" Harry secoua la tête, alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau d'Albus mais, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, en entrèrent dans un séjour.

"Ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard!" lâcha Draco surpris avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir,Harry s'assit sur le canapé qui avait des fleurs argentées brodées sur son tissu vert, les murs étaient d'un beau vert émeraude, et la cheminée d'une taille impressionnante, était richement sculptée dans un marbre aux reflets argenté, deux tapis, un vert et un argents paraient le sol.

"Bien sûr, qu'elles le sont, Harry et moi-même avons tout deux nos côtés Serpentards. Donc je n'ai pas été pas choqué quand il a choisi ces couleurs," rit Albus en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté, du feu ronronnant.

"Tu as décoré?" Demanda Draco surpris, alors qu'il observait la pièce. Ignorant le deuxième fauteuil, il se mit aux pieds de Harry, s'appuyant contre les deux jambes de Harry et le bras du canapé.

"Harry est resté ici pendant l'été, et quand il a découvert cette pièce, que j'utilisais juste pour le stockage, il a suggéré que je la convertisse, pour pouvoir accueillir parfois les gens, dans une pièce plus confortable, qu'un simple bureau de direction, " expliqua fièrement Albus.

"Bien sûr, il a ensuite utilisé le fait que c'était mon idée pour me la faire décorer," grogna Harry en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco.

"Bien que je n'ai aucun cour à assurer est-il nécessaire, que Draco et Harry manquent des cours ?" demanda Lucius.

"Oh oui, j'ai ... un animagus et un loup-garou en colère d'un côté, mais aussi, l'ensemble de la famille Weasley furieuse de l'autre" sourit Albus, en faisant apparaître devant lui, un petit déjeuner complet.

"Ah, ils ont reçut mes lettres alors?" sourit Harry timidement.

"Oui, ils les ont eut, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, à les empêcher de venir envahir le château, j'ai essayé de leur expliquer mais je crains qu'après le quinzième « vieux fou » et les nombreuses accusations que j'ai réussi à recevoir, je n'ai pas obtenu gain de cause.

Je les ai donc quitté, en les informant, qu'il ne leur serait pas parmi d'entrer dans le château tant (temps?), qu'ils ne se serraient pas calmés, ils ont hurlés mais... Je pensais que vous deviez savoir, "Albus servit à Harry un petit sourire alors que ce dernier s'affalait contre Lucius.

"Je leur ai envoyé hier une lettre, je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils l'apprennent de moi, plutôt que par des rumeurs, les journaux ... ou le professeur Rogue," ajouta Harry avec un regard d'excuse à Lucius.

"Tu as eu probablement raison," Lucius haussa les épaules.

"Probablement," renifla Draco, avant de ronronner sous la caresse de la main de Harry.

"Est-ce si mauvais, pour qu'ils réagissent ainsi?" Harry soupira, en serrant les doigts de Lucius entre les siens, cherchant le soutien de son compagnon.

"Eh bien Sirius demande que je lance, chaque sort que merlin a bien pu créer, pour savoir quel sort ou potion Lucius a bien pu utiliser contre toi," Albus tressaillit quand un claquement fissura l'air à côté d'eux.

"Calmes toi mon amour, je m'attendais à tout cela.".

«Je lui ai dit que tous les sorts que j'avais à l'esprit, ne fonctionnent pas sur toi, tant que tes barrières d'occlumencie sont en place, pareillement pour les potins. Je lui ai rappelé ce qu'impliquait un lien veela, et puis le fait que Lucius était de notre côté bien avant la défaite de Voldemort "expliqua rapidement Albus, pour apaiser Harry. "Cela fait, j'espère juste que Remus, le calmera définitivement à ce sujet."

"Merlin je savais qu'il ne se comporterait pas en adulte à ce sujet!" souffla Harry en s'affaissant dans son siège.

"Et les Weasley?"

"Eh bien ... Bill et Fleur ont compris dés que j'ai parlé de Veela" Albus essaya de sourire.

"Et le reste?" demanda Harry sèchement.

"Ronald semble le prendre très bien, peut-être pourra-il, leur parler et leur expliquer les choses : en bref les rassurer, et leur dire que tu es heureux de la situation » suggéra Albus.

«OK» Harry se frotta les yeux. Clignant des yeux, quand une paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui et le serra dans une étreinte chaude. Il se retourna pour accentuer l'étreinte qui lui était offerte.

"Que fais-on à ce sujet?" demanda Lucius doucement, frottant le dos d'Harry de façon réconfortante.

"Ce serait probablement préférable de les laisser se refroidir un peu à ce sujet" souffla Harry.

«Donne-leur une semaine, puis essaye de parler avec eux. Erm... probablement, seul à seul, Harry" Harry grimaça, en regardant Lucius.

«Je comprends, vraiment Harry. Je pense que ma présence serait

plus néfaste qu'autre chose » Lucius sourit en caressant les cheveux de Harry.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi pour te soutenir mon garçon,"

Albus se pencha pour toucher la jambe d'Harry.

«Et je vais leur parler plusieurs fois cette semaine pour essayer de les calmer,"

«Je vais leur écrire à nouveau, et faire en sorte que Ron le fasse aussi" Harry se mordit la lèvre avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de Draco à nouveau pour le blottir contre sa poitrine.

Albus sourit alors qu'il regardait Draco se blottir contre le jeune brun, en dépit du fait qu'il était plus grand qu'Harry, Harry se pressa à son tour en arrière contre la

poitrine de Lucius, qui faisait glisser ses doigts dans sa coiffure indomptable.

Sirius, Remus et le reste des Weasley n'avaient pas la moindre chance de lui refuser cela, surtout si Albus avait voix au chapitre.

S'ils essayaient de faire en sorte qu'Harry se sente coupable, et abandonne, ce qu'il le rendait enfin heureux, alors Albus prendrait les choses en mains. Peut-être qu'il était temps de sortir le livre de sorts et des farces que lui et Gellert avait écris quand ils étaient eux même à Poudlard...

Alors ?


	7. Devenir plus fort

Alors, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres, mais je compte remédier à cela. Tout en gardant en tête que je passe le bac cette année. J'ai reçu quelques réclamations véhémentes de lecteurs impatients, et cela m'a fait assez plaisir à vrai dire. Que vous aimiez cette histoire autant que moi.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu. Il est plutôt long, et il contient un passage citronné :)

Chapitre 6

Harry bailla en se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor, les cinq derniers jours venaient de le rattraper.

Non seulement, il devait faire avec l'étirement du lien d'union, quand il était éloigné de Lucius et de Draco. Mais en plus de cela, il devait s'habituer à ressentir toutes les émotions qui passaient sans arrêt par le biais de leur lien. S'accommoder d'être le compagnon d'un veela, que ce dit compagnon soit plus vieux que lui, et qu'en plus de cela, il s'effraie à penser qu'Harry pourrait changer d'avis à tout moment et finisse par le quitter, en dépit du fait qu'il ait déjà acquit une quantité inimaginable de traits veela, n'était pas chose aisé.

Il devait en plus faire avec le comportement froid d'Hermione à son égard, ainsi qu'aux nombreuses phrases sarcastiques, qu'elle ne manquait pas de lui jeter au visage quand il l'approchait, pareil pour Ginny. Dean avait même rompu avec elle, à cause de son comportement et de sa jalousie évidente à son propos. Le comportement de cette dernière lui donnait un horrible pré-sentiment quand à sa rencontre avec les Weasley, le lendemain.

Ajouté à cela son inquiétude à propos de la réaction de Sirius et de Remus. Et cela donnait un cocktail explosif. Parce qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Lucius. Durant ces quatre derniers jours, Harry avait put voir comment était Lucius, il était avec lui, doux et attentionné, il était attentif, mais ne l'étouffait pas, ni ne le traitait comme un enfant. Harry n'avait jusque là jamais connut quelqu'un qui quand il le regardait, le faisait se sentir si voulut, si désiré, il lui faisait sentir, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit autre chose que simplement lui même. Quand Lucius le regardait, il pouvait sentir, qu'il était tout, pour lui. Et Lucius commençait à représenter la même chose aux yeux de Harry. Son cœur battait plus vite à l'approche de son compagnon, chaque contact se propageait dans tout le corps d'Harry, comme un frisson, c'était la chose la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais connu. Chaque baiser, était pour lui comme une piqûre d'Adrénaline, son sang chantait pour Lucius, tout simplement.

Les trois jours qui suivirent leur rencontre avec Albus, ils avaient du se battre pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, Lucius avait du entrer en contact avec le Conseil des Veela, pour leur parler de leur liaison, en plus de cela il avait été appelé pour un problème à propos des coffres Malfoy, les forçant ainsi à annuler le deuxième dîner qu'ils avaient prévu d'avoir dans leurs appartements.

La nuit dernière, il s'étaient débrouillés pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, une fois qu'ils avaient fini de dîner, ils s'étaient assis et avaient simplement parlés, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Par exemple, maintenant Harry savait que Lucius s'intéressait beaucoup à la mythologie sorcière, en particulier aux fondateurs, qu'il aimait beaucoup écouter de la musique classique, ainsi que de voir des opéras et des ballets. Il appréciait également les oeuvres de Shakespeare.

Quand il prit un couloir, il s'arrêta. Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas Lucius ce soir là. Albus avait réclamé, qu'il vienne à son bureau une heure après le dîner. Cela signifiait qu'Harry avait du annuler le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient prévu lui et Lucius, car c'était le seul moment ou ils avaient une heure de libre en commun avant de devoir continuer à régler les affaires à propos la fortune familiale dans le cas de Lucius, ou d'aller en cour ou se coucher pour Harry. Il devrait rester avec Albus sûrement pendant un moment, moment qu'il aurait pu occuper à faire autre chose. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il ne passerait pas de temps avec Lucius finalement, étirait son lien qui en plus l'informait du fait que Lucius n'était même pas dans le même bâtiment que lui. Pourtant Draco lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur et d'affection, et c'était d'ailleurs uniquement grâce à cela qu'il ne se tapait pas la tête contre le mur comme une personne un peu cinglée.

Albus avait seulement sourit avec compréhension et avait laissé Harry parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais en lui même, il s'était résigné à ne pas voir Lucius avant le lendemain, toutefois maintenant il vit une silhouette loin de lui, et elle était loin de lui être inconnu, ces robes noires et écarlates moulaient les formes de l'homme délicieusement, affichant sans gène ses désespéramment larges et musclés épaules, sa forte poitrine était malheureusement dissimulé par ses robes ,-quand il pu finalement reconnaître Lucius avec certitude, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, le blond était trop beau avec ces robes, c'est pourquoi tout ce qu'il imaginait, qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en dessous de ces robes ne lui rendrait certainement pas justice. - Harry l'observa avec plus d'attention quand il vit qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, le clair de lune faisait luire sa peau pâle. Ses yeux bleu semblaient presque de la couleur du métal en fusion, à la lumière de la lune. Ils se fixèrent immobiles, quand il n'y eu plus le moindre espace de libre entre eux deux.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés comme toujours en une lâche queue de cheval. Mais quelques mèches flottaient sur les côtés de son visage. Harry laissa échapper un soupir quand, au lieu de s'arrêter une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, Lucius le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Les mains de Lucius étaient venues se plaquer de chaque côté de son visage, les lèvres chaudes et insistantes du blond s'étaient pressées contre celles du brun, insistantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles obtiennent une réponse satisfaisante. Harry ferma les yeux et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, il s'accrochait fermement et le tirait vers lui, pour qu'ils soient encore plus près l'un de l'autre, il se dressa même sur ses orteils pour se rapprocher. Satisfait de cette réponse si enthousiaste, Lucius pénétra la bouche de Harry de sa langue gourmande et dominante alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait dans les cheveux de jais d'Harry.

Harry pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer à mesure que son excitation augmentait, il pouvait sentir le désir de Lucius faire écho au sien au travers de leur lien, ils ressentaient du désir de la faim même, et leurs sentiments s'entrechoquaient, entraient en collision par leur baiser explosif. Harry n'en avait jamais assez, chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il ne pouvait s'arrêter, interrompre l'échange. Le corps dur de Lucius pressait le sien contre le mur derrière eux, il tenait les cheveux d'Harry d'une poigne solide et dominatrice, de façon à pouvoir incliner la tête du plus jeune à sa volonté.

Harry enroula une jambe autour de la hanche de Lucius et sauta légèrement pour envelopper l'autre également autour de lui. Lucius laissa échapper un petit gémissement et décala une de ses mains afin de soutenir le corps d'Harry, le plaquant encore davantage contre le mur. Harry faisait confiance à Lucius pour le tenir en place. Les mains du brun avaient une autre préoccupation quant à elles, caresser la poitrine de Lucius. Ses doigts voletaient sur la poitrine de Lucius à travers sa chemise, ses lèvres étaient toujours sur celles du blond, ils échangeaient des baisers voraces, une de ses mains se glissa parmi les robes de l'autre pour aller trouver le dos musclé du Blond... Harry aimait la sensation des hanches de Lucius qui se pressaient contre lui, ce corps masculin contre lui, un corps plus grand et plus fort que le sien, mais enroulé tel qu'il l'était autour de son amant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

«Je ... t'ai ... beaucoup ... manqué... alors," marmonna Lucius entre deux baisers, qu'il déposait sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis sur la gorge du brun, il suçota la peau tendre pour y laisser une marque.

Harry haleta de plaisir, et bascula sa tête en arrière alors que les lèvres du blond noyaient son corps de flammes passionnées.

«Je t'ai aussi manqué, beaucoup" gémit Harry, quand une des sucions se fit particulièrement insistance dans une zone sensible, il poussa instinctivement ses hanches vers l'avant, pressant son excitation contre l'estomac de Lucius. Lucius lui se pressait contre les fesses du jeune homme, ce qui lui causa une bouffée de chaleur, à lui faire recroqueviller les orteils.

«Je suis désolé, de t'avoir ... manqué ..." Lucius haletait contre le cou de Harry, en continuant à parsemer sa peau de marques d'amour, il pressait ses hanches maintenant presque désespérément vers le haut, contre les fesses du brun. Avec chaque poussée, il tirait davantage Harry contre lui, la pression de sa propre érection contre le ventre du plus vieux, le faisait pousser, de charmants petits miaulements et gémissements, ce qui ne faisait que plonger plus profondément Lucius dans la brume de leurs excitations couplées.

«Pas ... d'excuses ..." haleta Harry, il avait l'esprit juste assez clair pour prononcer ces quelques mots cohérents, flottant à travers les brumes de son désir. Lorsque Lucius poussa un gémissement plus profond que ceux qu'Harry s'entendait emmètre, il senti un fort pincement sur la chair déjà abusé de son cou, et il ne put retenir un cri, il resserra même ses bras et jambes autour de Lucius, et vint dans son pantalon.

Lucius attendait semblait-il cette réaction, pour lui même jouir, il bascula sa tête en arrière et son cris résonna dans le couloir vide. Il poussa contre Harry une dernière fois et s'immobilisa, respirant l'odeur de Harry en suivant son amant dans la jouissance.

«Je ne peux pas croire ... Je me frotte contre ... mon compagnon et vient dans mon pantalon ... .comme un adolescent," Lucius haletait avec incrédulité contre l'épaule de Harry, contre laquelle il avait laissé retomber sa tête, alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur post-orgasmique.

«Je suis un adolescent ... ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ... en exceptant le fait que maintenant, c'est... désagréable" Harry fronça le nez, et rigola quand après avoir relevé la tête, Lucius le lui embrassa délicatement.

«J'ai une excuse. Tu es trop tentant," soupira Lucius.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ... t'attaquer comme ça,"

«Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es. Donnais-je l'impression d'être attaqué ?" Souffla Harry.

"Eh bien ... non. Mais faire cela, la première fois … dans un couloir," Lucius fronça les sourcils.

"Peu importe le lieu. J'ai aimé, et aussi longtemps que toi aussi, cela n'a pas d'importance," sourit Harry en embrassant légèrement le Blond.

«Maintenant, cesses de te sentir coupable, cette … expérience m'a rendu heureux"

"J'arrête. Mais es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?" Lucius ne put retenir un sourire quand Harry grogna et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur. Cependant, quand il la releva, une drôle de lueur éclairait ses yeux verts, Lucius se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pu inventer.

"Si tu te sens vraiment si coupable, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire... me promettre quelque chose.» dit Harry sérieusement, alors que ses yeux eux, scintillaient.

"Quoi?" demanda Lucius prudemment.

«Tu peux me promettre que nous le referons ... Je... Je ne suis pas encore prêt à aller jusqu'au bout mais ... ceci c'est vraiment agréable," Harry jonglait entre espièglerie et timidité à une vitesse folle, Lucius dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de bien comprendre ce que l'autre lui avait dit.

"Tu veux recommencer?" sourit -il en se penchant plus près, leurs lèvres séparées d'uniquement quelques millimètres.

"Oui," Harry hocha la tête le souffle court.

"Mais c'est bien parce que j'aurais du de toute façon utiliser souvent ma main droite, après t'avoir vu, dans cette situation" admit Lucius avant de faire se joindre enfin leurs lèvres.

"Reviens après, dans ma chambre, pour que nous puissions discuter et que je puisse simplement te tenir contre moi?" demanda Lucius alors qu'ils se séparaient.

«C'est parfait, tu m'as vraiment manqué aujourd'hui" soupira Harry, en pressant une dernière fois son visage contre l'épaule de Lucius.

"Harry ... Harry ... Mon amour, il faut que tu te réveille," la voix de Lucius tira Harry de son sommeil, le faisant grogner de protestation et se blottir au plus près de la chaleur qui l'entourait.

Il grogna à nouveau quand la chaleur sous sa tête commença à trembler, en émettant un grondement sourd.

«Dormir," souffla Harry en tapant sur sa tête.

"Non, tu dois te réveiller. Allez mon amour ouvre tes yeux," l'encouragea Lucius. Harry réalisa soudain qu'il dormait sur Lucius et ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il cligna des yeux confus quand il vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans le salon.

"Nous avons du nous endormir ici, la nuit dernière" expliqua Lucius en voyant l'expression de la confusion s'imprimer sur le visage ensommeillé d'Harry.

"Hmm, c'est ta faute, tu es si chaud et câlin et ton canapé est si confortable," Harry bailla et laissa retomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Lucius. Il était couché sur le côté, entouré du dossier du canapé d'un côté et de l'autre de Lucius, les bras de son compagnon l'entouraient. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, il était heureux d'avoir convaincu Lucius de retirer ses bottes dans la soirée.

"Calîn? J'ai été nommé d'un certain nombre de façon au fil des ans, mais Calîn ? Jamais" renifla Lucius amusé.

"Eh bien, tu l'es," rit Harry contre la poitrine de Lucius.

"Il ne faut pas te rendormir, tu as ta réunion aujourd'hui," dit Lucius voyant les yeux d'Harry se refermer. Lucius sentit le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accélérer de façon exponentielle, il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux en désordre du plus jeune afin de l'apaiser.

"Tout ira bien," le rassura t-il.

"Est-ce que tu essaye de me convaincre ou de te convaincre toi même?" dit-il en reniflant, il se souleva pour carrément s'allonger sur Lucius.

«J'ai peur de les perdre," admit-il avec un soupir malheureux.

"Il ne faut pas" dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, caressant d'une main paresseuse les cheveux de jais d'Harry.

"Je ne me calmerais qu'une fois qu'ils auront acceptés la situation. Et pour le moment c'est loin d'être le cas, je ne veux ni te perdre, ni perdre Draco, il est bien trop tard pour cela... » Harry soupira en fermant les yeux se serrant contre le blond, ... la crainte et l'amour rayonnaient entre eux.

"Trop tard?" souffla Lucius, alors que sa main dans les cheveux s'immobilisait.

«Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Lucius," admit Harry en enfouissant son visage rouge d'émotion contre l'épaule de Lucius, se sentant horriblement gêné par cette confession. Lucius resta muet quelques instants, se demandant si Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

"Tu ... Je ... Par Merlin Harry!" grogna Lucius tout en resserrant la prise de sa main dans les cheveux hérissés du plus jeune, afin de relever son visage face à lui. Il le dévora des yeux, lui signifiant par le regard la valeur qu'avait pour lui ces mots, ces mots valaient plus que tout l'or entreposé à Gringotts, puis il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

"Oh Merlin, ayez pitié de mes yeux!" ce gémissement les sépara rapidement.

Malheureusement, Draco et Severus avaient choisi ce moment pour arriver, alors que Lucius venait de prendre en coupe les fesses d'Harry. Penauds les deux hommes sur le canapé se retournèrent vers les arrivants perplexes, à moitié encore endormi, essayant de saisir tant bien que mal la situation.

"Draco," dit Harry en souriant au jeune blond. Severus quant à lui, était toujours debout près de la porte sa main devant ses yeux, l'air exaspéré.

"Je pensais que vous seriez peut-être ensemble, je pouvais sentir votre bonheur, même avec le mur qu'érige papa entre moi et ses émotions," sourit Draco en les rejoignant sur le sofa, il enroulant ses bras autour d'Harry, qui lui rendit rapidement son étreinte en lui embrassant doucement la tempe.

«As-tu petit déjeuné?" lui demanda-il.

"Oui," confirma Draco.

"Bon, es-tu occupé aujourd'hui?" Demanda Harry en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Lucius qui était encore couché sur le canapé, les regardant avec une expression perplexe.

"Nous allons t'attendre, mon amour," répondit Lucius à la place de son fils, en se tortillant pour se redresser.

"Vous ne devez pas m'attendre, Merlin seul sait, combien de temps cela pourrait durer," fit-il valoir en enroulant paresseusement des mèches de cheveux de son compagnon autour de ses doigts.

"Nous allons attendre, tu pourrais avoir besoin de nous», dit doucement Draco, en tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule de Harry. Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses mains, qui étaient toujours posées sur la poitrine de Lucius, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux à propos de cette réunion.

"Rappelles-toi en, nous sommes toujours avec toi," Lucius sourit en embrassant délicatement la joue d'Harry, alors que des vagues jumelles de chaleur émanaient des deux blonds dans sa direction. Levant la tête, il leur sourit, c'était un petit sourire, mais un vrai sourire.

«Je suis juste inquiet, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop mal se passer, je ne sais pas ... Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre eux," soupira Harry en baissant à nouveau la tête avec un petit soupir.

«Tu ne vas pas nous laisser, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Draco, alors qu'un fort sentiment d'inquiétude émanait de lui. Harry releva les yeux rapidement en secouant la tête, pour rassurer le jeune blond, alors même que Severus reniflait dans son coin. Harry se tourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit.

«Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va rester avec vous, alors que ces gryffondors vont le pousser à faire le contraire ? Ce sera à moi, que reviendra la tâche de ramasser les morceaux du veela rejeté !"Répliqua Severus.

Lucius était également inquiet à propos de ce que son compagnon allait bien pouvoir faire à l'issu de la réunion, mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin que Severus y rajoute son grain de sel, il se dirigea vers Severus, alors qu'Harry se concentrait sur le visage blessé de Draco.

"Draco, peu importe ce qu'il se passera aujourd'hui, je ne te quitterais ni toi, ni Lucius. Lucius est mon compagnon, tu es mon enfant, et rien ne pourra me séparer de vous." promis Harry, en prenant la main de Draco et en le tirant à lui, afin qu'il soit assis par terre en dessous de lui, il l'enveloppa de ses deux bras.

"Mais ... mais ils sont ta famille ... et ... et nous avons pas eu... notre passé ... tu pourrais décider que nous ne vallons pas la peine que tu perde ta famille... vous avez vécu la guerre ensemble ..."

"Draco!" l'interrompit Harry, dans ses propos décousus, en resserrant son étreinte sur le blond, alors qu'il voyait des larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de Draco.

" Draco observe ce que je ressens. Je ne vous quitterais pas! Toi et Lucius êtes ma famille et ma chance de former une famille. Je refuse de te perdre, de vous perdre» dit-il fermement.

"Autant je veux des frères et sœurs, autant je ne veux pas entendre parler de leur conception" renifla Draco avec un sourire faible, mais un sourire comme même.

"Très bien, nous ne te dirons rien, tant qu'ils ne serons pas conçu» répliqua Harry.

«Tu veux vraiment des enfants?" demanda vivement Draco, avec un temps de retard.

"Je le souhaite vraiment, nous en avons déjà parler avec Lucius. Nous avons le temps, mais j'y pense comme à un événement appartenant à un avenir pas très lointain. Tu es vraiment d'accord avec cela?" Demanda Harry concerné.

«Je voudrais des frères et sœurs, je veux une grande famille," admit Draco.

"... me suis-je bien fait comprendre?" grogna Lucius de l'autre côté de la pièce, ce qui attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes vers eux, Lucius tenait Severus par le revers de sa robe.

"Très bien, nous verrons» répliqua Severus, en repoussant Lucius, lui faisant mal à l'épaule. Harry grogna à cela et la pièce commença à perdre en chaleur, la température baissait à une vitesse spectaculaire.

"Vous pouvez attendre de voir comme vous le voulez professeur, je n'ai absolument, pour ma part, pas l'intention d'abandonner Lucius et Draco, peut importe l'avis des autres Gryffondors.» dit Harry fermement. En sentant Draco à nouveau se crisper à côté de lui.

"Hmm," répondit simplement, le Serpentard réticent. «Je vais devoir y aller, autrement je vais être en retard" rappela Harry en fixant l'horloge du salon.

"Nous serons là quand tu reviendra" Lucius sourit en marchant vers lui et le tint fermement contre sa poitrine. Tout en sachant qu'il allait être en retard, car Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer son visage contre la poitrine de son compagnon, respirant profondément son odeur. Lucius passa ses doigts dans les cheveux cours au niveau de la nuque de Harry, envoyant un frisson à travers le corps du plus jeune avant d' incliner sa tête pour l'embrasser, l'esprit ailleurs à cause de ces baisers volés, qui l'enflammait. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs baisers, Draco souriait en les regardant, tandis que Severus avait toujours son air renfrogné collé sur le visage, pourtant il avait plutôt l'air pensif à présent.

«Je ... Je dois y aller," soupira Harry.

«Reviens quand tu aura terminé," Dit Draco en poussant son père pour serrer à son tour Harry dans ses bras, frottant leurs joues ensemble affectueusement.

«J'y vais. Je vous revoie bientôt, souhaitez-moi bonne chance," Lucius l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir sur un «bonne chance» .

Il mit rapidement à profit les sorts qu'Hermione lui avait appris pour arranger ses vêtements et rafraîchir son jean, il jeta également un sort dans le but d'aplatir autant que faire se peut ses cheveux indomptables, alors qu'il courrait à travers les couloirs en direction du bureau d'Albus, il était affreusement en retard, il comptabilisait 15 minutes en tout et pour tout.

Il aperçut dans le dernier tournant Ron.

"Par Merlin où étais-tu? Ils m'ont envoyé te chercher ... Dans quel état es-tu ? ?"

"Nous avons juste dormi! On s'est croisés dans les couloirs, et nous sommes tout deux, allés discuter un peu dans ses appartements, et puis... nous nous sommes endormis sur le canapé. »

"Attend de voir ce que Dumbledore a fait à Sirius!" ricana Ron, alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau du directeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Demanda Harry intrigué, alors qu'ils traversaient le bureau pour arriver dans le salon.

"Oh non, je ne vais pas te priver de le découvrir par toi même" Répliqua Ron en gloussant.

"J'espère que c'est vraiment amusant parce que j'en ai besoin," répondit Harry, en s'arrêtant un instant pour se ressaisir.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami, je te soutiens complètement. Et puis Bill sera là aussi" fit Ron en tapant l'épaule de Harry, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la fosse aux lions.

« Harry ! Tu es en retard ! Quelque chose t'es arrivé, c'est cet... cet homme qui t'a fait du mal, c'est cela ?! » cria Molly, la température monta rapidement dans la pièce, sous l'effet de la colère du jeune brun.

"Waouh, Harry! Déjà!" cria Bill Weasley en lui souriant, et en s'approchant pour l'étreindre, malgré la colère imprimé sur le visage d'Harry. Le brun cligna des yeux, puis étreint à son tour le roux.

"Ravi de te revoir, Bill. Déjà?" Demanda Harry confus.

«Contrôle des éléments, c'est impressionnant" Bill frappa Harry dans le dos avec assez de force pour le faire vaciller vers l'avant.

"Tu porte les même vêtements qu'hier, mon garçon ...Tut Tut" murmura Albus à son oreille, alors que ce dernier venait l'embrasser pour le saluer, causant un important rougissement chez Harry.

"Nous avons juste dormi ensemble" siffla t-il en réponse.

«Harry ...» dit doucement Remus en s'approchant timidement du plus jeune, Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet.

«Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire," soupira t-il.

"Vous ne pouvez pas tous simplement me dire que vous êtes heureux pour moi et en rester là?" Demanda avec espoir le garçon à la cicatrice, même si il savait que la réponse était couru d'avance.

« Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy, Harry!" dit Arthur, et son nom sonna comme s'il était douloureux, même de simplement de le prononcer.

«Je sais cela. Pourrions nous au moins nous asseoir avant de commencer à insulter, mon compagnon !" la voix d'Harry claqua dans la petite pièce.

Sirius était assis la mine boudeuse dans un fauteuil, et était étonnamment calme. Remus se tenait à mi-chemin de Sirius et de Harry, l'air incertain. Molly et Arthur étaient quant à eux, debout.

"Bien sûr, nous allons tous être civilisés. N'est-ce pas!" Ajouta Albus. Harry se retrouva assis entre Ron et Albus avec Bill debout derrière lui alors que tous, parfois à contre cœur, s'assirent.

"Étais-tu avec lui, avant de venir?" demanda Molly en plissant les yeux.

"Oui, il me fallait un peu de réconfort avant de devoir faire face à l'inquisition Espagnole" dit Harry froidement sans ciller.

"Lucius Malfoy et réconfort dans la même phrase! Ha, il peut offrir autant de réconfort, que... Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour on s'aimera, dans son château heureux s'en allant, goûter le bonheur qui nous attend, quand le printemps, un jour ranimera l'amour, les oiseaux chanteront, les cloches sonneront, l'union de nos cœurs, un jour. » Harry cligna des yeux en fixant Sirius, les paroles de la chanson lui paressaient étrangement familières.

"Euh ...".

"Albus annulez ce maudit sort! Je tente juste de dire la vérité... Un nouveau monde des horizons encore secrets quand je m'envole si haut ma plus grande joie c'est de partager ce monde avec toi! " Harry cligna encore des yeux, puis se tourna vers Ron qui ricanait.

"Albus ne pensez-vous pas, qu'il vaudrait mieux à présent retirer le sort ? " Demanda Remus légèrement exaspéré.

"Pas vraiment non, je préférerais ne pas avoir à subir le courroux du compagnon en colère d'un Veela, qu'on insulte," grogna Albus.

"Du thé mon garçon?" demanda le vieil homme.

"S'il vous plaît,» répondit Harry.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment croire que cela peut être autre chose qu'un ruse." protesta Molly

«Lucius est un Veela, et un Veela ne peut pas mentir sur l'identité de son compagnon, ils en sont physiquement incapables, leur magie les en empêcheraient," dit Bill avant même que Harry n'ait eu l'occasion de répondre.

"De plus Harry affiche déjà des caractéristiques typique d'un compagnon veela, il a reçut la magie élémentaire, il a un lien émotionnel avec Draco et Lucius, affectivement il voit Draco comme son enfant et Draco le voit comme son père," compléta Ron.

"Et je suis immunisé contre le charme veela,» dit Harry avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

En parlant de la liaison, Lucius et Drago lui envoyaient des ondes d'affection.

«Tu es à l'abri de leurs aura?" Demanda Remus.

«Depuis peu, oui. Lucius et Drago ont tout deux relâchés leurs aura en ma présence et le seul changement que je percevait était un rayonnement" dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Ils brillent pour toi?" Ron se tourna vers Harry en le regardant, comme fasciné.

"Il n'y a rien dans les textes qui précise si les compagnons sont ou non affectés par ces aura, pourtant il y est effectivement précisé qu'ils peuvent savoir s'ils sont relâchés en tout cas. Mais Harry, ton cas est déjà particulier puisque Fleur ne t'a pas du tout affecté, "Ron fit une pause en voyant tout ces regards fixés sur lui.

"Ce... c'est tout simplement impossible, je refuse d'accepter que tu sois le compagnon de ... de ... Malfoy!" cracha Sirius, voulant clairement dire autre chose, mais se souvint à temps du sort.

"Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce que tu es capable ou non d'accepter Sirius, pourtant je respecte ton opinion et je t'aime, pour autant cela n'influera pas sur de telles décisions. Que tu l'accepte ou non, je ne repousserais ni Draco ni Lucius, et tout ce que tu tentera contre ce fait, ne fera que nous éloigner tout les deux davantage... » fit Harry en posant violemment sa tasse en porcelaine sur la table, croisant à tour de rôles les regards de ses quatre interlocuteurs véhéments.

Et quand Molly fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui allait certainement le contrarier, il secoua avec humeur la main, pour lui imposer le silence.

"Non, j'ai bien conscience de qui ils sont, merci je ne suis ni stupide ni amnésique! Cependant aucun de vous ne connaît vraiment les Malfoy, alors que moi grâce à la liaison, je peux ressentir tout ce qu'ils ressentent. Lucius se souci de moi et m'aime, avec moi il est doux... attentionné même. Il veut prendre soin de moi et m'aimer encore et encore. Et celui qu'il veut ET voit en moi, c'est le vrai moi, et non le garçon qui a survécu, l'élut, ou même le dernier héritier Potter! il m'aime moi! Avez-vous réfléchit un seul instant à combien il était difficile pour moi de trouver quelqu'un de tel? Lucius m' offre tant et sans rien exiger en retour, nous faisons actuellement évoluer notre relation et j'en suis heureux, tout ce qu'il souhaite est de me faire plaisir. Il a même omit de me dire que si je le repoussait cela lui causerait une mort lente et douloureuse, il m'a simplement dit, que cela se passerait comme je le voulais, que l'on pouvait simplement être amis. Il m'a laisser choisir au lieu de me contraindre en me disant qu'il en mourrait, avec mon complexe du héro...tout ça quoi"

"Il était Mangemort, Harry!" soutint Arthur.

«Je suis bien conscient de ce fait, merci, et je le répète, je ne suis pas stupide ou même amnésique et je le précise avant même que l'idée traverse vos lèvres, je ne suis sous le coup d' aucun sort ou d'aucune potion! Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, mais le mot clé dans cette accusation est était! Lucius et Draco sont entrés sous la protection d'Albus huit mois avant la fin de la guerre, ils se sont battu pendant la bataille finale, Lucius s'est même prit un sort dans l'estomac pour protéger son fils, souvenez-vous en ! " répliqua Harry sèchement.

«Ce ... cela ne signifie pas qu'il est devenu bon, tout à coup!" osa timidement Remus.

"Il pourrait te faire du mal! C'est un homme cruel ...» Les paroles d'Arthur s'éteignirent à mesure que la pièce montait en température.

"Merde ! Harry refroidit ça, s'il te plaît!" gémit Bill.

«Papa... Lucius ne pourrait pas blesser Harry, même s'il voulait! Son veela ne le lui permettrait pas. Lui ou, Draco ne peuvent lui nuire physiquement ou mentalement! Et puis tu ne les a pas vu ensemble. Lucius regarde Harry comme s'il était tout son monde, il le traite comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais vu ", déclara Ron tranquillement depuis le siège placé à côté de Harry. La pièce s'était faite silencieuse après ces dernières paroles dans lesquels Ron avait prit la défense de Malfoy. La pièce s'était également refroidit, revenant à une température acceptable.

"Harry est clairement le compagnon de Lucius, et je n'ai jamais vu Harry plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été durant cette dernière semaine. Je ne serais pas assez égoïste pour essayer d'enlever cela à Harry, simplement sous prétexte de notre passé commun, de notre amitié, j'ai davantage confiance en Harry, que je ne me défie de Lucius. Et s'il est comme le décrit Harry, alors je n'ai rien à dire. D'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la guerre les Malfoy se sont montrés plus que civils, je dirais même amicaux, envers moi du moins.", ajouta Ron, ses joues rougissant d'embarras, le rouge s'étendait même jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami ressentant dans ces paroles toute l'étendu de l'affection qu'il éprouvait envers lui.

«Ne me dis pas que tu accepte cela?" s'étouffa Sirius.

"Je soutiens même Harry, oui!" fit le rouquin en hochant la tête fermement.

"Tu ... tu veux vraiment être avec Lucius?" demanda Remus.

"Remus…"

"Non Sirius tais toi!" fit Remus plutôt sèchement à l'animagus avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry.

"Oui, je veux être avec Lucius ... Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Je ne changerais pas d'avis Remy," dit doucement Harry en rencontrant les doux yeux du loup-garou.

"Oh Harry. Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais faire dans la simplicité, Prongs ?" soupira Remus en se levant pour aller vers Harry. Remus l'étreint.

Pour Harry il sentait les livres et la forêt. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

«Remus, je ne peux pas croire que tu soutienne Harry dans cette folie... » Sa réplique fut interrompu par le sort, qui le força à nouveau à entonner une chanson ridicule.

"Sirius Black, tu comprendrais mieux si tu étais capable de mettre de côté ta stupide fierté de Gryffondor pour écouter ce que ton filleul te dit ! Il tombe amoureux de Lucius, qui d'après ce que dit Ron est déjà amoureux de Harry. Lucius est un Veela, ils offrent un amour inconditionnel et un soutien inaliénable à leurs compagnons. C'est un rêve pour tous les parents, que leur enfant soit le compagnon d'un veela et spécialement pour Harry qui aurait du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter son passif et toute la merde que le monde sorcier met sur lui! Et Lucius peut le protéger de l'opinion publique et de la presse, il peut prendre soin de lui et lui donner la vie paisible qu'il désire tant! Harry l'a choisi, tu dois décider si ton orgueil est plus important, que le bonheur de Harry ", déclara Remus avec force.

"Remus ..." Sirius regarda son ami de toujours, la bouche béante.

"Sirius je ne veux pas avoir à me battre avec toi à ce sujet, je ne quitterais pas Lucius, si tu ne peux l'accepter, je vais être face à un choix déchirant " dit Harry doucement, en décidant que c'était le bon moment pour permettre à ses larmes de jaillirent de ses yeux.

Souriant mentalement face à la réaction que cela engendra chez Sirius.

"Chiot ..." gémit-il avant de marcher vers le plus jeune pour l'envelopper entre ses bras, englobant Remus avec.

"S'il te plaît Sirius, je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde , mais juste essayer d'être civils pour moi, d'accepter que c'est mon choix" Demanda Harry en se déplaçant de façon à ce qu'il ait un bras autour de chacun des deux hommes qui l'encadraient.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Ce ... Malfoy ... il ... il est vraiment celui que tu veux?" soupira Sirius.

"Vraiment, vraiment. Lucius est celui que je veux, et cela ne changera pas, Padfoot," Fit Harry en sortant ses gros sabots, utilisant la corde sensible de Sirius en usant sciemment de son surnom de maraudeurs.

"Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui?" souffla-il finalement.

"Oui, je le suis. Et je pense déjà à Draco comme à mon propre enfant... Albus vous a parlé de ce qui est arrivé aux garçons qui l'avaient attaqués?" Demanda Harry.

Sa question rhétorique ne fut pas commenté, tous savait ce que le jeune gryffondor avait fait à ces êtres infâmes.

"Oh ... je vais devoir passer le solstice d'hiver avec eux n'est-ce pas?" Sirius grogna en fermant les yeux.

"Ce ne sera pas si mal Siri, leurs elfes de maison font de superbes tartes aux pommes,» rit Harry.

"Je vous aimes" ajouta Harry en les étreignant une dernière fois.

«Je suis désolé mais je ne peux tout simplement pas accepter cela! Je ... Je vais en parler au ministère, à la presse! Cela ne se passera pas comme cela!" claqua Molly en interrompant le moment intime.

"Je crains que si vous essayez de rendre cela public avant que Harry et Lucius n'y soient préparés, je ne sois dans l'obligation de vous en empêcher. Lucius sera certainement du même avis." dit Albus avec un sourire, mais ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

"Lucius en a déjà référé au conseil Veela , il n'y a rien que le ministère puisse faire sans exaspérer au mieux, la nation Vélane," ajouta Harry froidement.

«Maman tu ne vas pas gagner ici. Harry a fait son choix ... tu perdra,» dit Ron en se déplaçant vers le trio en signe de soutient implicite.

"Non ... nous sommes comme une famille," haleta Molly.

"Et Lucius est le compagnon de Harry, Draco son fils ... Cela n'a pas d'importance qu'il ne soit pas de son sang!" fit Ron plus fort.

Molly allait parler, mais Ron ajouta.

"Tu ne peux pas rivaliser contre cela,"

Alors cette longue attente a t-elle été vaine? Le sort concocté par Albus vous a t-il plut?


	8. Un repas entre Malfoy et Weasley

Me revoilà avec près de quatre mois d'absence, que je justifie par ma préparation pour le bac. Que j'ai obtenu ;)

J'ai cependant continué à publier de temps en temps mon autre histoire, simplement parce ce qu'elle était plus facile à préparer (la traduction demande beaucoup de travail et de temps.)

J'ai encore une fois divisé ce chapitre puisque l'original était particulièrement long.

Donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre, tant réclamé (comme j'ai pu le comprendre dans vos commentaires.

Pour les quelques curieux l'histoire originale est _Veela heart. J_ e tiens à préciser que je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Je rappelle que seule la traduction m'appartient, qu'il s'agit d'un Slash, et qu'il y a des scènes de plus en plus citronnés au fil des chapitres.

Alors,

don't like, don't reed.

Pour les autres bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7.**

« Es-tu sûr que cela ne le dérange pas ? » demanda doucement Bill alors que Ron et Harry le suivait à travers les couloirs.

« Non cela ne le dérangera pas, n'ai crainte. C'est agréable de te voir, j'aurais voulus que nous déjeunions ensemble dans la grande salle mais... » répliqua Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

« Mais tu as besoin de voir Lucius maintenant. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, vous êtes des partenaires, et tu as vécu une situation stressante, il est normal que maintenant tu ais besoin de ton compagnon. » sourit Ron en secouant la tête.

« Juste... qu'en est-il de Fred, George, Percy et Charlie ? »demanda Harry, nerveux.

« Hé bien Charlie, Fred et George sont avec toi depuis qu'ils ont appris que Lucius était ton compagnon veela, ils ont probablement entendu parlé de ce que tu avais fait aux imbéciles qui s'étaient attaqués à Draco, on a tous lu la lettre que Ron avait envoyé après cela, narrant son propre opinion à propos de ta situation, comme quoi il te soutenait complètement et approuvait ton choix. ET dans étonnement général Percy est également d'accord avec cela, il est immédiatement parti faire des recherches à propos de tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les âmes-soeurs et les compagnons de veela en particulier. » s'amusa Bill.

« Ginny n'est pas contente. » ajouta Harry en soupirant.

« Sa tête est remplit de rêves à ton propos, c'est la faute de maman qui les lui a contés. Et cela s'est accentué quand elle t'a enfin rencontré et cela a empiré quand tu l'as sauvé comme un chevalier dans ton armure étincellante, comme dans les contes de fées. Cela a suffit pour insuffler en elle l'idée qu'un jour tu serais amoureux d'elle, l'épouserais et qu'elle deviendrait la Femme de l'élu. C'est également pour cette raison que nous autres sommes heureux de cette nouvelle situation, nous n'aurons certainement plus à supporter ces harpies qui tentent de ruser pour que Ginny te séduise et fasse en sorte que tu l'épouse. » fit Ron en roulant des yeux.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » sourit Harry en frappant sur le portrait.

Quelque secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage confus de Draco. Draco ne se retint pas de le câliner malgré la présence des deux roux, qu'il souligna cependant.

« Harry, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a deux Weasley derrière toi. » fit-il cependant sans faire mine de le relâcher. Lucius arriva à son tour.

« Bien sûr que je l'avais remarqué, c'est moi qui les ai amené ici, j'espérais que nous pourrions manger tous ensemble ? » répondit Harry en adressant toutefois sa question à Lucius.

« Bien sûr, je connais Ron, par contre désolé mais je ne vous... » répondit Lucius en fixant avec précaution Bill.

« Bill, l'aîné des fils Weasley. » fit Bill en tendant sa main.

« Ho, le briseur de sorts, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est un plaisir. » répondit poliment Lucius en serrant la main tendue. Quand il relâcha sa main, il retira son fils des bras de son compagnon, semblant avoir atteint la limite de sa patience, afin de serrer à son tour Harry contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu va bien ? » demanda t-il très sérieusement.

« Je vais bien mais... peut-on s'asseoir ? » Demanda tout de même Harry en sentant la fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules et s'infiltrer dans ses os, et cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

« Viens mon amour. » fit Lucius en guidant le plus jeune vers l'intérieur des appartements laissant Draco en tête à têtes avec les deux Weasley dans le couloir.

Severus quant à lui était assis dans un fauteuil un air renfrogné collé sur son visage, Lucius conduisit Harry vers le canapé dans lequel ils avaient dormi précédemment. Harry se posa rapidement et retira ses chaussures et tira Lucius vers lui pour enfouir son nez dans son cou, enterrer son visage contre son épaule.

Draco, Bill et Ron les avaient lentement suivi dans la pièce. Bill s'était assis dans l'autre coin du canapé qu'occupait le couple, Draco indiqua à Ron le seul fauteuil de libre et lui même s'assit à terre entre son père et Severus. Harry soupira en sentant son corps se détendre au contact de la chaleur de celui de Lucius. Sans vraiment le préméditer il se pencha vers Lucius et reçut de sa part un doux mais profond baiser, Harry apprécia le goût de son compagnon et le confort que cela lui offrait. Leurs baisers étaient pour eux un merveilleux moyen de communiquer permettant à Harry de comprendre ce qu'essayer de lui dire Lucius

« Tu es sur que tout va bien ? » s'assura Lucius une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Maintenant oui. » soupira Harry en laissant tomber, indolent, sa tête sur l'épaule du blond tout en ceinturant le torse de son compagnon pour continuer à se blottir contre ce dernier.

Harry commença à rire quand il se rendit compte que leurs invités et Draco cherchait à regarder partout sauf dans leur direction de façon ostensible.

« Désolé. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de voir mon petit frère se faire embrasser. »

« Alors.. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus d'une voix traînante faisant se tendre Harry entre les bras de l'aîné Malfoy.

En sentant la tension monter dans la pièce Ron intervint et résuma la rencontre.

« Dumbledore a lancé à Black un sort qui le forçait à chanter à chaque fois qu'il voulait m'insulter ? » ricana Lucius sous les regards intrigués des Weasley.

« Dont deux étant des chansons moldu pour enfants, je le sais parce que Dudley les écoutait. » sourit Harry puis il ajouta en embrassant ensuite la joue de Lucius.

« Remus et lui vont essayer de comprendre la situation. »

« Je pensais sérieusement que nous allions finir par cuire sous la tension quand Père a accusé Lucius de vouloir te faire du mal. » soupira Bill en secouant la tête.

« J'étais en colère.» dit Harry en faisant la moue, rougissant légèrement.

« Tes changements d'humeur resteront aussi effrayants tant que tu ne te contrôlera pas davantage. » ricana-il, mais son rire s'apaisa quand il vit Harry se renfrogner.

« Je savais que Molly et Arthur ne l'accepteraient pas. » fit Lucius en soupirant.

« Ils restent bloqués dans leur habitudes, Papa avec son obsession des querelles et la réaction de Maman se justifie davantage par le fait qu'elle ne pense personne assez bien pour ses enfants, de plus elle voyait Harry finir avec Ginny. Aucun d'eux n'apprécies non plus Fleur. Ils l'insultent dans notre dos, font remarquer à quel point notre mariage est trop précipité, ils la dévisagent, se font narquois. Au moins maintenant je ne serais pas le seul rebelle de la famille, à m'unir sans leur approbation. » fit Bill avec un grand sourire en levant sa main en direction de Harry, qui la frappa en riant.

« Fred et George vont faire de leur vie un enfer, comme pour eux la famille est plus importe que tout, ils sont complètement avec toi. Même si tu n'es pas à proprement parlé de notre sang nous t'avons adoptés. Les jumeaux ont beau paraître enjoués, extravertis, de bon cœur, en bref des gars faciles à vivre, en vérité il faut prier pour ne pas les contrarier en s'en prenant à leur famille, car il font véritablement peur quand ils pensent que l'un de nous puisse être blessé. » expliqua Bill.

« Quand un type a taquiné Percy en le surnommant de rat de bibliothèque, les jumeaux l'on « consigné » pendant quatre semaine au lit... de l'infirmerie s'entend. » fit Ron en secouant la tête même si ses yeux brillants de fierté contredisaient son geste.

« Vous êtes vraiment d'accord avec tout cela. » demanda timidement Lucius, alors que Harry se tortillait contre Lucius pour s'adosser sur le bras du canapé, les jambes sur les genoux de son compagnon. Ainsi Harry put caresser les cheveux de Draco.

« Harry semble heureux, il a un bel avenir devant lui à vos côtés, et ainsi toutes les merdes du monde sorciers ne pourrons plus lui retomber sur les épaules. Je... nous savons que vous l'aimez plus que quiconque et prendrez soin de lui. Que pourrions nous souhaiter de plus pour notre petit frère ? De plus je suis moi même lié à une demi-veelane, je sais quelques petites choses à propos de ceux qui vous lie tout deux. » fit Bill en souriant.

« Cela veut -il dire que je peux me faire appeler tonton Ron par Draco ? » s'amusa soudainement Ron.

Harry éclata de rire à la proposition, lucius lui même eut l'air amusé, mais Draco fixa le roux avec un air horrifié.

« Je t'appellerais certainement pas ainsi ! C'est déjà spécial que mon porteur soit plus jeune que moi sans ajouté à cela un oncle de simplement quelques mois de plus que moi. » dit Draco boudeur.

« Dis lui toi, Harry ! »

« Tout va bien Draco, tu peux l'appeler comme tu le souhaites. » rit Harry en reprenant ses caresses dans les cheveux du blond.

« Alors, vous joindrez-vous à nous pour le repas ? » demanda l'aîné des Malfoy.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas. » fit Bill en secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Harry, je voudrais apprendre à vous connaître. Viens, mon amour, allons choisir ce qu'il faut pour le repas. » fit Lucius en aidant Harry à s'extirper du canapé puis en le tirant hors de la pièce.

« Mettez en place les boucliers ! » hurla Draco avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, faisant méchamment rougir le brun.

« Préparer le repas, hein ? » fit Harry en souriant alors que Lucius fermait la porte derrière eux.

Harry laissa passé un petit cris embarrassant quand il se retrouva dans les airs lorsque que son compagnon veela le porta jusqu'à l'asseoir sur un bureau. Lui écartant les jambes pour se presser contre lui, le serrant fort. Harry se blotti contre le torse dur près de lui, puis leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du blond.

« Je pouvais sentir ce que tu ressentais à quel point tu étais en colère, et je voulais juste être près de toi » Lucius s'éloigna juste assez pour se pencher et atteindre la marque qu'il lui avait faite dans le cou, de sa bouche.

« La prochaine fois je refuse d'y aller seul. Je les ai rencontré seul, comme ils le souhaitaient et leur ai clairement certifié mon choix. Tu n'étais pas inquiet qu'ils me convainquent de changer d'avis. ? » demanda Harry préoccupé le souffle court, ses doigts jouant avec la chemise du blond.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas dis d'abord que tu étais entrain de tomber amoureux de moi, j'aurais probablement eu plus de mal a gérer mes instincts » répondit Lucuis contre le cou du brun.

« Je ne suis pas entrain de tomber amoureux de toi, Lucius. » fit doucement Harry. « Je le suis définitivement. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais encore vivre sans toi, ou sans Draco. Mais si c'est si récent. »

« Cela t'effraye t-il ? » demanda sérieusement Lucius.

« Il y a une part de moi qui me dit que je devrais être effrayé par la vitesse à laquelle notre relation évolue, mais je ne souhaite pas ressentir cela, je me sens bien avec cela, je ne veux pas lutter contre, si des choses très graves m'ont fait peur et que je m'en suis quand même défait, comment de si petites choses pourraient-elles encore véritablement m'effrayer ? Cela veut t-il dire quelque chose ? » » répondit Harry.

« Oui c'est logique, je le ressent également. » il releva enfin la tête du coup de Harry pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. « Mon petit compagnon » fit-il en soupirant.

« Cela fait-il de toi mon grand compagnon ? » fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Tu as eu une idée de ma … taille hier soir, alors quel est ton opinion à ce propos ? » ricana le blond.

« Lucius Malfoy, est-ce une blague salace que je viens d'entendre ? » fit Harry le souffle coupé une moue horrifié sur le visage, mais ses yeux étincelant le contredisait.

« J'ai juste répondu à ta question. » fit Lucius en haussant les épaules en affectant une moue innocente, faisant sourire son jeune compagnon.

« Allez nous devons préparer à manger, les Weasley ont faim. Et pour ce qu'il en est de ta réponse, je pense que je dois y réfléchir encore, je pense que la situation a prit des... proportions exagérés. » à sa réplique Lucius eut une mine outragé.

« Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était que moi, tout entier. » gronda Lucius en se pencha en avant avec l'intention clair de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il cilla quand il se retrouva avec une main pressé contre sa bouche.

« Nous nous occuperons plus tard de la nourriture. »

Harry esquiva habilement les caresses des mains de Lucius sur son corps.

« Plus cette situation s'éternise plus elle est en ta faveur et plus j'obtiens de problèmes. » fit Lucius en grondant légèrement.

Puis il se déplaça dans la pièce et plaqua Harry contre un mur, le tenant de manière similaire à la veille, dans le couloir de Poudlard. A cette pensée Harry frissonna les yeux d'argent liquide Lucius capturèrent ses propres émeraudes.

« Problème ? Cela sonne comme si j'étais dangereux pour toi. » fit Harry en haletant, il se maudit quand il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient agrippés aux cheveux du blond, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ni même qu'il leur en donne la permission.

« Ho tu es incontestablement dangereux pour moi ! J'ose espérer que tu sais que quand nous finaliserons le lien, nous ne quitterons pas lit pendant des jours. » murmura Lucius contre le cou de son compagnon, ses lèvres frôlant la peau fine provoquant une série de frissons chez ce dernier. Harry respirait difficilement, il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux devant l'intensité du moment.

Le corps de Lucius.

Ses paroles, ses cajoleries.

« Des jours ? » demanda t-il en se reprenant. « Pas même pour nos besoins ? »

« J'ai des elfes de maison, il ne sera nullement nécessaire de quitter notre chambre. Et lorsque nous ne serons ni entrain de manger, ni entrain de dormir... nous pourrons profiter l'un de l'autre. » Lucius respira légèrement avant de plonger vers ses lèvres. Harry ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter au contraire ses lèvres répondaient avec entrain à celles du plus âgé qui prenait possession de lui, dominant clairement l'échange, ses ongles s'accrochèrent à sa chemise, ses doigts griffèrent son dos.

Les mains du blond qui avaient d'abord caressés ses flancs, tombèrent vers ses fesses afin de presser leurs hanches ensemble. Un bruit sourd résonna contre le mur qui jouxtait le salon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais quoi que cela soit vous pouvez le remettre à pus tard et sortir de cette pièce. Nous pouvons vous entendre ! » cria Draco.

« Ho. » fit Harry en laissant sa tête cogner contre le poitrine de son compagnon avec un petit grognement à peine audible. Il put également entendre Lucius grogner de dépit, alors que ses caresses s'apaisaient.

« Nous arrivons ! » fit Lucius quand son fils frappa à nouveau au mur.

« Reviendras-tu ce soir ? Après le dîner ? » demanda Lucius à la hâte.

« Pour poursuive ce que nous avons commencé ? » demanda Harry d'un ton non dénué d'espérance.

« Je ne souhaitais pas te pousser où tu n'étais pas près à aller, mais oui nous pouvons poursuivre cela et même l'achever. » fit Lucius en souriant avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

« Viens, mon amour. »

« Et quand est-il du repas ? » demanda Harry confus alors que Lucius lui prenait la main pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

« Ho ? Mes elfes de maison ont déjà commencé à le préparer dés lors que je me suis assuré que nos invités restaient bien pour dîner. » répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir malignement trompé ou trouver cette duperie plaisante. » fit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? » fit Bill en souriant largement. Ron et Severus arboraient quant à eux, un air gêné et Draco par contre semblait amusé.

« Tais-toi » grommela Harry alors que son visage prenait la couleur d'une tomate bien mure, ce qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand Draco se mit à ricaner.

Alors alors ? Cela vous a t-il plu ? Déjà enthousiastes de pouvoir lire la suite ?

Au fait joyeux anniversaire! Nous venons de fêter ce dimanche le 100 ième review de cette histoire. Merci à tous ( et un petit coucou à _Kuroe17_ pour le centième )


	9. Deuxième partie

Me revoilà après même pas une semaine d'absence, alors suis-je pardonnée?

Ce chapitre est tellement long que j'ai pris la décision de le découper en trois, pour pouvoir vous publier la suite plus rapidement.

Au vu de votre enthousiasme, je me suis hâté, privilégiant pour une fois cette fiction-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre espérance.

Pas de citron cette fois, mais ce chapitre est plutôt amusant je trouve. Il nous fais également découvrir une nouvelle facette du caractère de notre petit Ryry, plus manipulatrice (Serpentarde en un mot) et moins timorée (vous allez pouvoir avoir une belle démonstration de sa verve).

Alors bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7. Seconde partie.

« Alors Black et Lupin acceptent cette situation ? »demanda Draco curieux, alors que Harry se réinstallait dans la position que Lucius et lui avaient prit, avant qu'ils aient du se quitter ce matin pour qu'Harry discute avec ses proches.

Harry sentait que ses instincts Veela le poussaient à rester auprès de Lucius, il avait besoin de le toucher, il avait besoin de se blottir contre lui, contre la chaleur de son corps puissant. Et d'après les sentiments qu'il percevait de la part de son compagnon lui aussi avait besoin de lui, de son contact.

Et effectivement les bras de Lucius ceignaient sa taille et le pressaient tout contre son corps, alors Harry s'installa confortablement et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius.

Harry rencontra le regard de Ron quand il releva les yeux afin de répondre à la question de Draco. Le rouquin les regardait avec un sourire chaleureux, quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention d'Harry, il lui adressa un signe de tête qui voulait tout dire. Il avait finalement entièrement accepté la situation, puisqu'il semblait avoir comprit que Lucius tenait vraiment à lui, prendrait soin de lui et que Lucius et Draco le rendaient heureux et plus important encore Harry l'avait choisit, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Harry acquiesça à ce qu'il perçut dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

"C'était quoi, cela?" Demanda Lucius confus, son regard voyageant du roux au brun.

« Quoi? » Harry se détourna de son meilleur ami pour regarder son compagnon.

« Vous deux, vous vous fixiez puis j'ai ressenti un grand élan de bonheur. » expliqua Draco en regardant à son tour les deux Gryffondors.

« Nous avons simplement convenu d'une chose, » expliqua Harry en riant.

« Mais vous n'avez pas prononcé un seul mot, » s'étonna Draco en fronça ses délicats sourcils blonds.

« Oh, ils font ainsi depuis toujours, je trouve que cela donne la chair de poule à regarder, » Bill se mit à rire. « Fleur trouve cela fascinant à regarder, »

« Vous vous êtes marié n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui, cet été, » fit Bill en hochant la tête avec un sourire heureux.

« Ne soyez surtout pas tentés de les imiter, » fit Severus de son habituelle voix traînante. Harry leva la tête cligna des cils. Puis il entendit un sifflement colérique sortir de la gorge de Lucius.

Calmement, il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Lucius et envoya à ce dernier un sentiment de chaleur et de calme.

« Tu pensais qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas après la réunion, mais il est assis ici et il a nous a emmené deux membres de sa famille pour que nous nous rencontrions, » répliqua Draco en grimaçant alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement du couple sur le canapé. Harry laissa tomber sa main sur la tête de Draco afin de pouvoir faire courir ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde.

« Je sais que vous ne pensez guère de bien de moi, et je sais que c'est surtout à cause de mon père. Et je ne tenterais pas de le défendre, nous savons tout les deux ce qu'il vous a fait tout au long de votre scolarité à Poudlard, c'était un tyran. Mais je sais aussi que vous étiez ami avec ma mère. Je ne suis ni ma mère ni mon père, la seule chose dont je me souviens à leur propos c'est comment ils sont morts, c'est le seul souvenir qui m'appartient d'eux. Je n'ai jamais rien su deux jusqu'à mes onze ans, alors comment puis-je leur ressembler, à part en apparence ? Je sais ce que cela fait d'être victime d'intimidation, donc je ne ferais cela à personne, je n'aime pas ma célébrité, pourquoi le devrais-je? Je suis célèbre pour la nuit durant laquelle j'ai perdu mes parents, et depuis tout le monde sorcier attend bien trop de choses de moi, je n'avais que un an quand cela a commencé. Tout ce que cette célébrité m'a apporté c'est de la douleur, la misère et surtout la mort. Vous pouvez me juger arrogant si cela vous plaît, vous pouvez vous illusionner et continuer à penser que je suis comme mon père parce que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais vous êtes le despote et l'être arrogant à présent, celui qui a décidé de me juger par rapport à ma ressemblance avec mon père et a ignoré tout ce qui aurait pu vous indiquer que je n'étais pas ainsi. Vous avez peut-être été victime d'intimidation, mais vous vous en êtes prit à moi dés mon arrivée à Poudlard, allant jusqu'à essayer de me faire renvoyer du seul endroit que j'ai jamais pu appeler maison – en dehors du terrier bien sûr-. Simplement je ne vous permettrais pas de ruiner ma relation avec Lucius et Draco. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour eux, eux le savent par contre et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je préférerais que vous gardiez votre opinion pour vous puisque que vous semblez incapable de voir clair en moi. » Harry avait déclamé cela calmement, mais son ton était froid et à mesure que son discours s'éternisait la température décroissait dans la pièce.

Draco et Ron fixaient Harry complètement abasourdi et un peu intimidés, Bill semblait combattre son envie de rire, Severus avait l'air choqué pour sa part et ne savait pas s'il voulait crier après Harry et lui enlever des points ou en discuter avec lui. Lucius avait cependant un léger sourire sur son visage alors qu'il prenait le menton d'Harry et tourna son visage vers lui afin de l'embrasser de façon à l'apaiser.

« Harry dit vrai Severus, il ne savait rien de James ou Lily, comment aurait-il pu devenir comme James? Tu ne vois pas vraiment, tout comme tu ne vois pas en lui mon compagnon, tu vois le fantôme de James. Et il faut que cela cesse. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu as tout pour moi d'un frère, mais tu dois comprendre que Harry est mon compagnon. Tu sais à quel point cela a été dur d'attendre mon compagnon, tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert à l'idée que mon compagnon ai pu me rejeter ou soit mort. » Lucius parlait mais ses yeux d'argent liquide étaient clos sa tête était pressé contre une des joue du jeune homme alors que sa main reposait contre l'autre pommette.

« Je ... j'ai besoin de temps ... Je dois y penser. Je te verrais plus tard, » fit le directeur de Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils puis il quitta précipitamment la pièce faisant soupirer Harry.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Je n'aurais rien du dire de tout cela » fit Harry en se mordant les lèvres, il fouillait dans les sentiments de Lucius pour voir s'il était en colère.

« Non, tu n'a rien dit qu'il de devait entendre et rien de ce que tu as dit n'était pas la vérité. C'était même probablement une bonne chose puisque je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais contrôlé plus longtemps mon veela, » Lucius secoua la tête. Sentant la tristesse et la colère de Lucius, Harry caressa de son nez la joue de Lucius avant de parsemer sa chair de baisers.

« Il t'aime, plus qu'il ne me déteste. Il reviendra, » dit doucement Harry.

« Il peut être têtu , » nia Lucius en secouant la tête.

« Le déjeuner est prêt, maître, » Déclara l'elfe de maison en apparaissant.

« Merci Tizzle, » fit Lucius en hochant la tête avant d'aider Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il lia leurs doigts et les conduisit dans la salle à manger. Harry s'installa entre Lucius et Draco d'un côté de la table, alors que les deux Weasley s'installaient de l'autre côté.

Les elfes de maison avaient préparés un repas qui, Harry le savait, plairait à Ron. Un bouillon écossais, de la soupe au poulet, des sandwiches au jambon, des sandwiches au poulet, et des sandwiches au concombre. Et il y avait un gâteau à la cerise et au citron au centre de la table.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cela? » Harry eut le souffle coupé et regarda Lucius avec des yeux écarquillés. La génoise au citron était son dessert préféré, il y avait goûté la première fois au cours de sa deuxième année à Poudlard et était depuis complètement amoureux de ce dessert.

«J'ai mes sources, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait te faire plaisir, » Lucius sourit en voyant les yeux pétillants de Harry.

« Tu es gâté, » rit Bill en secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre avec mon compagnon? » Demanda Lucius avec un sourire en coin alors que Harry rougissait, cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureux.

« N'y penses même pas, » répliqua Harry en giflant doucement le bras de Lucius.

«C'est un combat que je pense que vous allez perdre, »rit Ron aux dépends du blond alors même qu'il ne quittait pas du regard le buffet.

"Misérablement," affirma Lucius en hochant la tête.

Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment alors que tous remplissaient leurs assiettes et commençaient à manger, Harry se rendit seulement compte à quel point il avait faim après n'avoir quasiment rien mangé de la journée. Il y eut quelques gémissements de satisfaction et compliments entre les bouchées, Ron semblait au septième ciel.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question à propos de Lupin et Black » fit remarquer Draco en essayant de repousser le sandwich que Harry tentait d'ajouter dans son assiette.

« Je savais que Remus serait le plus susceptible de céder, et une fois qu'il m'aurait écouté, il serait en mesure de convaincre Sirius de se calmer, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Au fait joli travail pour ces convaincantes larmes de crocodile , » s'amusa Ron.

« Je pensais que c'était le bon moment, Sirius ne supporte pas quand je pleure. Cela a suffit à finir de le convaincre » Harry haussa les épaules en réussissant finalement à glisser un petit sandwich au concombre dans l'assiette de Draco.

« Attendez, elles n'étaient pas réelles? » s'étrangla Bill en les fixant tour à tour.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'avais pas compris? » Demanda Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Puis, il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Lucius alors qu'une émotion inadéquate durant un repas émana du plus vieux par le lien. Draco la perçut également.

« Père! S'il te plaît, je suis en train de manger, beurk! Bloquez moi ce lien! » grogna t-il en protestation.

Harry leva un sourcil à l'adresse de Lucius qui toussait d'un air gêné, cependant Harry avait l'air très amusé de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que ... oh ... oh je n'aurais pas imaginé que... » Ron rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

« Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas ressenti, » grommela Draco.

« Tu as fait semblant de pleurer pour convaincre ton parrain? » demanda Lucius devant l'amusement évident du brun.

« Oui ... il était déjà entrain de se laisser à demi convaincre par Remus, il ne manquait qu'un petit rien pour en finir», dit Harry comme si c'était parfaitement évident.

«C'est très Serpentard », fit remarquer Draco.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, Harry aurait pu aller à Serpentard, il y a tout autant sa place qu'à Gryffondor après tout, » affirma Ron en haussant les épaules. Les deux serpentards quand à eux s'étouffèrent. Bill jeta un sort de nettoyage pour se débarrasser de l'eau qu'avait recraché Draco.

« il semblerait que j'ai oublié de leur en parler, » ricana Harry en frottant et tapotant le dos de Draco.

«J'étouffe moi aussi! » renifla Lucius.

« Draco suffoque, » répliqua Harry.

« Je suis ton compagnon, » nia Lucius en boudant.

« Draco est l'enfant, » répondit Harry, Lucius trouva cette affirmation plus difficile à nier et se contenta de bouder encore

« Tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard? » demanda Draco quand il pu enfin respirer, grâce aux soins de Harry.

« Eh bien oui, le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard en premier lieu, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire et il m'a placé à Gryffondor à la place » acquiesça le brun.

« Tu as demandé à ne pas être placé à Serpentard? » répliqua Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh ne vous préoccupez pas à ce propos, au moment où je me suis assis sur ce tabouret tout ce que je savais sur le monde des sorciers était que l'homme qui avait tué mes parents venait de cette maison, j'avais entendu dire les mangemorts en sortaient, l'ami que je venais de me faire ainsi que toute sa famille avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor, et malheureusement Draco avec son comportement me poussait également à dénigrer Serpentard au profit de Gryffondor. » Harry essaya de faire preuve du maximum de tact dans cette situation, mais il sentait déjà la douleur de Draco, ainsi que de la honte et de la peur, ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Je suis déso ... »

« Hé ne le sois pas, » l'interrompit Harry avant qu'il ne puisse finir, il tira Draco à lui.

Draco se blottit dans les bras de Harry et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, Harry pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait. «C'était il y a longtemps, et rien de tout cela n'importe à présent. Nous avons tous fait et dit des choses regrettables, mais nous pouvons effacer tout cela et en finir avec le passé.» dit Harry fermement.

« Mais la façon dont j'ai agis ... » s' étrangla le blond.

« Et moi et Ron avons également fait des choses terribles. Aucun d'entre nous n'est pire ou mieux que l'autre. D'ailleurs tu m'as probablement sauvé, j'aurais été mangé vivant à Serpentard. ». Harry se mit à rire en serrant fermement Draco avant de relâcher son étreinte, non sans déposer au préalable un baiser sur son front.

« Ainsi, mon compagnon est un demi Serpentard gryffondor, » s'amusa Lucius alors qu'il se renfonçait dans son siège.

"Eh oui," sourit Harry.

« Et ... tu as _demandé_ au Choixpeau de ne pas te mettre à Serpentard et il t'a simplement exaucé? » Demanda Lucius incrédule.

« Je peux être persuasif, » le taquina Harry.

"Pas un mot de plus!" les coupa Draco au supplice. Harry se mit à rire.

« Fred, George et Charlie vont adorer voir ça. Je pense que tout le monde s'imagine qu'un repas avec vous est on ne peut plus formel, ils s'attendrait certainement à quelque chose de guindé et à ce que vous vous teniez raides comme la justice, » Bill eut un petit rire amusé. Mais son ton et son sourire amical signifiait qu'il ne tentait en aucun cas de les offenser.

« Nous pouvons êtres informels et détendus en fonction de la situation, » Lucius eut un petit rire.

« Cela correspond bien au fait que je doive me battre pour que tu enlèves tes bottes quand nous sommes sur le canapé, » ricana Harry.

« Mes bottes sont parfaitement à leur place à mes pieds, je n'ai pas besoin de les enlever pour être à l'aise, » protesta Lucius.

« Je parie que tu étais heureux de ne pas les avoir gardés aux pieds, au matin , » sourit Harry.

« Pas besoin de me regarder comme cela, amour, » Lucius renifla avant de se tourner pour regarder Bill qui toussait alors que Ron le frappait dans le dos.

« Voilà pourquoi vous étiez en retard? »parvint-il à souffler.

« Nous nous étions endormis, et j'étais surtout en retard parce que je n'étais pas impatient de venir, » Harry leva les yeux. "N'ai pas de pensées si déplacés"

« J'aime avoir l'esprit mal tourné, et Fleur apprécie également cela, » Bill tortilla étrangement ses sourcils.

« Pauvre Fleur » Harry secoua tristement la tête.

« Tu l'as corrompu » Ron hocha la tête.

« Fermez-la tout les deux, elle a l'esprit encore plus mal tourné que moi, » Bill eut un petit rire à sa réflexion.

« C'est vrai, je me rappelle de la blague... » se gaussa doucement Ron.

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir, » Harry secoua la tête en voyant le regard curieux des deux Malfoy.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions nous rencontrer à l'occasion d'un repas un jour de cette semaine, vous, Fleur, et vos quatre autres frères? » suggéra Lucius. Bien que son visage était resté complètement impassible et illisible, Harry pouvait sentir qu'en fait Lucius était très hésitant, il tendait ce rameau d'Olivier, sans savoir réellement comme sa proposition serait reçu. Il pouvait également sentir qu'il se lançait pour lui faire plaisir

Harry lui sourit et glissa sa main dans celle plus grande de Lucius, puis il la pressa gentiment.

« Cela m'a l'air d'être une très bonne idée. Ils voulaient vous rencontrer de toute façon » commenta Bill en hochant du bonnet.

« Et vérifier évidemment comment nous nous comportons quand nous sommes ensemble, » murmura Harry.

« Alors un repas pour dix ?, » clarifia Bill.

« Dois-je nous réserver une table pour disons...samedi? » Demanda Lucius.

« Pour huit heure cela ira? » demanda à son tour le roux.

« Connaissez-vous La Belle*'s? _( en Français dans le texte)_ » Demanda Lucius d'un air pensif.

« Ouais elle est contrebas de la boutique des jumeaux. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas inviter Sirius et Remus? » Bill regarda Harry qui avait l'air horrifié à cette simple pensée.

« Je ne mettrais pas Lucius en compagnie à la fois des jumeaux, de Remus ET de Sirius, je tiens à sa vie, tu sais! » bafouilla Harry

«C'est bon à savoir, » Lucius eut un petit rire amusé à l'expression de Harry.

« Je pense que nous devrions probablement commencer lentement avec Remus et Sirius, un café ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais un repas complet serait vraiment trop précipité, » songea-t-il en regardant Ron.

« C'est plus raisonnable, et on pourrait en supplément le menacer de ne plus lui offrir de glaces en forme de souris, s'il ne se comporte pas comme il faut...juste au cas où. » suggéra Ron.

« Peut-être la menace serait-elle mieux enregistré si on parlait aussi de ses jouets à mâcher qu'on pourrait lui confisquer ? » Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous achetez des jouets à mâcher à Sirius? » Bill cligna des paupières, alors que les autres fixaient étrangement l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Il passe encore beaucoup de temps en Patmol, et quand c'est le cas il aime ses jouets à mâcher, en particulier cette balle en caoutchouc qui couine que je lui ai offert Noël dernier, mais je pense que Remus pourrait vouloir me tuer à cause d'elle, parce qu'apparemment Sirius et lui avaient joué à la balle dans le parc jusqu'à ce que Remus attrape un sale rhume, » grimaça Harry.

« Oh oui je pense qu'avec cela nous avons de quoi le faire chanter », fit Bill avec un sourire qui rappela à Harry celui des jumeaux.

« As-tu réfléchis au fait d'inviter Neville? Il saurait gérer les jumeaux, et je pense qu'il aimerait te rencontrer en dehors de l'Ecole, » demanda Harry à Lucius nerveusement.

« Bien sûr, si tu veux qu'il soit là, alors il est plus que bienvenu. Mais comment peut-il contrôler les jumeaux? D'après ce que Severus m'a dit, ils n'écoutent personne, » Lucius serra la main de son compagnon une dernière fois avant de se servir une part de gâteau.

« Oh, il n'y a que deux personnes dans le monde qui peuvent contrôler Fred et George. Harry et Neville. Harry parce qu'il est la seule personne à qui ils n'aient jamais réussis à faire des blagues, il les repère à chaque fois, la dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé- ils voulaient rendre ses cheveux violet- il les a ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'une sirène alerte les gens à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de faire une blague. Neville, parce qu'ils ont le béguin pour lui et tentent de le convaincre qu'ils sont sérieux et qu'ils ne cherchent pas simplement à jouer avec lui » expliqua Ron.

« C'est bien meilleur que ce que font les elfes de poudlard! » gémit soudain Harry alors que Draco rougissait en demandant à son Père de bloquer ses pensées. Lucius essayait quand à lui désespérément de s'empêcher de bondir sur son compagnon, alors que Bill riait si fort qu'il faillit tomber de son siège. Ron lui, avait les oreilles rouges mais souriait.

Alors exquis ce chapitre n'est-ce pas?


	10. Troisième partie

J'ai voulu absolument vous le publier avant de partir en vacances, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si dur à traduire. Enfin bon j'en suis venu à bout. Enfin...

Pour cette partie-ci, moins de Harry Serpy, mais plus de tendresse (peut-être un peu en overdose) mais également beaucoup d'actions (dans le sens le plus sensuel du mot). C'est un sérieux lemon pour le coup.

Alors soyez prévenu, chapitre fleur bleu ET sexy.

Chapitre 7 partie 3.

« Tu m'a demandé de rester. » affirma Harry en refermant le portrait derrière lui. Il se sentait bien mais cela restait assez étrange d'entrer comme chez lui dans les appartements de Lucius.

«Oui, viens » Lucius leva les yeux vers lui d'où il se trouvait, c'est à dire, assit sur le canapé, attablé devant ce qui semblait être des devoirs. Harry se déchaussa et déposa ses affaires sur un endroit surélevé à l'entrée à cet effet, il ferma la porte et s'approcha du canapé. Il sourit quand il vit Lucius laisser tomber les parchemins pour tendre sa main vers lui. Satisfait, il se glissa dans le canapé son dos contre le torse du blond, puis ferma les yeux, son souffle s'accordant à celui de son compagnon, il pouvait entendre le son apaisant du cœur de Lucius contre lui.

« Mhm, tu m'as manqué, » soupira Harry, il se tortilla un peu pour parvenir à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius, ses doigts enlaçant ceux de Lucius qui encerclaient sa taille.

« Ce n'était que quelques heures, » fit la voix profonde de baryton de Lucius, suivit d'un petit rire qui traversa le corps de Harry dans un frisson, le réchauffant également depuis son cœur.

« Tu m'as tout de même manqué, » Harry haussa les épaules sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux alors qu'il remuait encore un peu dans l'éteinte de Lucius.

Il soupira quand le nez de Lucius se mit à courir dans son cou avant que sa bouche ne s'arrête sous son oreille, il la mordilla gentiment avant d'apposer sur sa peau quelques légères morsures qu''il lécha et suça tendrement. Sans même y réfléchir, Harry pencha la tête de côté de façon à laisser à Lucius le maximum de marge de manœuvre pour ses tendres attouchements. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son compagnon contre la peau fine de sa nuque, il tendit les mains pour pouvoir plonger ses doigts dans les douces mèches blondes de son vis à vis. Il se tendit brusquement quand Lucius atteignit de sa bouche sa carotide, puis il se cambra offert.

Lucius appuya sa langue à plat contre le battement affleurant à la peau, puis sa langue suivit un chemin sinueux jusqu'à sa nuque, Lucius vit avec joie la respiration du brun s'accélérer. Harry lui tira les cheveux à mesure qu'il apposait de douces morsures à sa peau pâle, à sa délicate gorge.

Harry gémit doucement, Lucius glissa sa main contre la poitrine haletante du brun et sourit quand ce dernier poussa un cris de protestation en constatant que le blond avait défait sa chemise magiquement, défaisant par là tout les boutons.

« Penche toi une seconde en avant, mon amour » murmura Lucius d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Harry, en l'aidant à retirer sa chemise rapidement une fois qu'il eu obéit à sa demande.

Harry gémit à la sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

« Lucius ... » son nom prononcé comme un plaidoyer par sa voix enroué de désir, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur.

« Est-ce bien? » lui souffla Lucius à l'oreille, fermant ses propres yeux alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de son compagnon, sa main glissant jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon du Gryffondor.

« Mm hm, s'il te plaît ... ne t'arrêtes pas, » le pria Harry le souffle coupé, il tourna sa tête pour caresser de ses lèvres la joue de Lucius, tirant plus fermement sur les mèches blondes que ses doigts enserraient .Il scella également leurs lèvres dans un humide et désordonné baiser, poussant Lucius à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Rapidement, il détacha la ceinture de Harry, défit le bouton et ouvrit sa braguette, une fois cela fait, il descendit le pantalon en dessous de ces hanches minces, il savoura chaque centimètres de peau qui se dévoilait à ses yeux. La peau de Harry était certes pâle mais à la lumière elle se paraît d'or, alors que la sienne propre, prenait des reflets argentés à la lumière lunaire. Ils étaient comme la nuit et le jour, la lune et l'astre solaire.

« Tu es si parfait » soupira Lucius quand il finit de descendre vêtements et sous vêtements jusqu'aux genoux du brun. Rougissant, Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements et laissa Lucius promener ses doigts sur son corps.

Il regarda les doigts pâles dériver vers le bas, passant de son cou à sa poitrine, faisant durcir au passage ses mamelons rosés. Il grogna quand ses doigts se mirent à les pincer et à tirer sur ses appendices sensibles.

Alors que ses doigts torturaient patiemment le corps du brun, les lèvres de Lucius quand à elles, embrassaient et mordillaient la peau de ses épaules, de son cou, de son lobe d'oreille.

Les bruits qu'il parvenait à tirer de Harry...

Lucius était convaincu qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais, et le fait que seul lui les entendrait jamais...

Il laissa sa main errer vers le bas, ses doigts légèrement râpeux caressant la douce peau de son ventre, il passa par l'os de ses hanches, puis il se glissa jusqu'au doux plis séparant sa cuisse de son aine, c'est à ce moment que sorti de la bouche du brun un étrange son, assez semblable à un miaulement.

Il savait où Harry souhaitait que ses mains se posent, mais lui voulait sentir son compagnon, le toucher, le caresser, il quémanda la patience à Harry, il devait le toucher encore.

Lucius captura ses lèvres provoquant un nouveau miaulement de la part du Gryffondor. Ses doigts se glissant encore plus bas, sa langue fouillant avidement la bouche offerte du brun, ses doigts quant à eux avaient atterrit à l'extérieur des cuisses dorés, sa paume imprimant sa trace brûlante sur sa peau à mesure qu'elle descendait atterrissant aux genoux, une fois arrivé à ce point il fit le chemin inverse, mais cette fois par l'intérieur, frôlant l'intérieur des cuisses tendues de Harry.

Lucius sourit dans leur baiser quand les mains de Harry se saisirent de ses propres jambes, enserrant entre ses doigts le tissu du pantalon de blond, comme si il cherchait également à entrer en contact avec la peau brûlante de son compagnon.

Enfin Lucius se décida à mettre sa main au cœur de l'excitation d'Harry, cet endroit que son compagnon le priait silencieusement de toucher. Lucius rompit leur baiser pour regarder vers le bas du corps de Harry, cette partie de son corps qui le priait de la satisfaire, d'apaiser son excitation. Lucius était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son compagnon.

Il entoura de sa main le désir d'Harry et écouta ravi les gémissements excités qu'Harry lui accorda en réponse. Il resserra son étreinte sur son érection brûlante puis bougea la main, pompa cette chaire soyeuse, la tête du brun vacilla entre ses épaules, puis tomba en arrière alors que ses doigts à lui serraient encore plus fermement le pantalon du blond.

L'autre main de Lucius tomba plus au sud et empomma les testicules gonflées de son compagnon alanguie, il les fit rouler entre ses doigts alors que les mouvements qu'il imprimait sur l'érection de Harry s'accéléraient. Ce faisant, il observa les réactions de Harry, ce dernier s'était effondré dans ses bras, sa respiration était haletante, ses paupières fermement clauses, ses dents blanches mordants férocement sa lèvre inférieure, la sueur faisait briller la peau de miel du brun à la lumière du feu de cheminée. Avec un petit cri Harry souleva ses hanches, se poussant contre Lucius accentuant le mouvement qu'il exerçait sur son sexe, comprenant le message Lucius accéléra encore pour conduire son petit compagnon jusqu'à l'orgasme. Ce qu'il fit.

Harry haletait dans les bras de Lucius, il pouvait sentir les mains du blond se balader sur son corps, sa poitrine, ses cuisses dans des mouvements qui visaient à l'apaiser, alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de son orgasme, ce qui n'était pas évident quand on voyait son compagnon ramasser son sperme pour le porter à sa bouche.

Sa respiration finit par ralentir, mais il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Lucius s'appuyant contre le bas de son dos, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait les mots aux bords des lèvres, simplement il ne savait pas si il aurait le courage de le dire, ou même de mettre en application ce qu'il sentait devoir faire.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra les iris d'argent de Lucius, brillants de convoitise et de désir, mais il voyait également qu'ils étaient débordaient d'amour et de chaleur.

Ignorant ses craintes, il roula dans les bras de son amant et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres fines , il roula dans les bras de Lucius et déposa un baiser persistant sur les lèvres de Lucius, il saisit la tête de Lucius avec enthousiasme quand les lèvres du blond lui répondirent.

Lucius émit un son de désaccord quand Harry domina le baiser, mais les paillettes espiègles dans les yeux verts le calmèrent et le firent se demander ce que Harry entreprenait. Il voyait de la tension dans le corps plus frêle de son compagnon, de l'hésitation. D'un œil de lynx, il vit son délicieux compagnon se traîner sur le canapé de façon à se trouver sur les genoux de Lucius, ses mains tremblaient un peu mais il finit par parvenir à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon, il s'attela ensuite à défaire le bouton et à descendre la fermeture éclair.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, » protesta Lucius en capturant entre les siennes les mains tremblantes de Harry

« Je le veux ... Je ... Je suis juste un peu nerveux ... Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de tel avant, Lucius? » la confession nerveuse de Harry fut interrompue par le gémissement que Lucius poussa en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé les mains couvrant son visage.

« Lucius? Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Harry tu viens de faire sauter les plomb de mon veela, » murmura Lucius le son étouffé par ses doigts, Harry remarquait également que sa respiration était très inégale.

« Quoi? » Harry fronça les sourcils se sentant totalement confus.

« Harry ... tu me dis que mon compagnon, celui que j'ai attendu depuis que je suis en mesure de comprendre qu'il puisse exister, tu l'as admis, n'a jamais été intimement touché par quiconque autre que moi, que tu seras à moi et à moi seul, je serais ton premier et ton dernier. Tu sais comme un veela peut être possessif envers son compagnon, et la seule idée d'être le seul... » Lucius laissa échapper un grognement si indistinct que Harry ne su dire s'il était de douleur ou de pur plaisir.

« Lucius, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche, seulement toi, chaque fois que quelqu'un a tenté quelque chose ... je sentais que c'était mal, je me sentais... comme si j'allais trahir quelqu'un, c'était poignant, juste ici, » Harry pressa une main sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur.

« Je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour personne, et la façon dont Ron et les autres gars parlaient de cela, la façon dont Hermione et les autres filles en parlaient. Je pensais que quelque chose clochait avec moi »

« Harry, » Lucius tendit la main vers lui et le tira à lui, le blottissant contre sa poitrine.

«J'avais peur d'avoir un problème, que quelque chose ait mal tourné la nuit où Voldemort a essayé de me tuer. Je pouvais aimer Ron et Hermione comme des amis, et j'en suis même venu à aimer Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Bill, Charlie et Percy comme des frères, j'apprécie également beaucoup Fleur, et j'aime Sirius et Remus comme des parents ... mais je ne pouvais éprouver de sentiments amoureux pour personne, et puis tout s'est précipité, j'ai trouvé Draco dans ce couloir et ... et par Merlin dés le moment ou je l'ai pris dans mes bras je l'ai aimé, puis tu as commencé à me parler de ta nature veelane, et je là j'ai su, su ... la façon dont tu me regardais, la façon dont tu me touchais, quand tu m'as embrassé ... et je l'ai senti, j'ai senti cette étincelle, ce feu d'artifice que les autres mentionnaient sans que je puisse comprendre, je _voulais_ t'embrasser, je _voulais_ te toucher et que tu me touche, je le _voulais_ tellement, » Harry se retourna et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Lucius.

« Je sais que tu es plus puissant encore, que tu ne me le laisse voir, car c'est ce que tu es. Harry, ta magie elle-même a reconnu le fait que tu avais une âme-sœur quelque part, qui n'attendait que de concrétiser le lien, et ta magie ne pouvait permettre que tu te lis à quiconque d'autre que ton âme-sœur. Chaque fois qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier créer une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, leur magies se connectent, et ta magie -tellement puissante-,ne pouvait tolérer d'autres liaisons que la notre » Lucius sourit en tenant son compagnon fermement contre lui.

« Tu étais le seul homme que j'ai jamais reconnu comme étant beau et sexy vraiment dans le sens sexuel. Je savais quand les gens étaient beaux ou jolis mais cette beauté n'était pas vraiment réelle à mes yeux, je ne les voyais qu'à travers les yeux des autres, mais tu étais la seule personne que je regardais et _sentais_ comme étant belle, même avant cette année. Bien que c'était alors purement innocent, » Harry se mit à rire en soulevant sa tête pour regarder Lucius, caressant de son doigt la joue pâle. « J'ai été embrassé par Cho Chang, c'est la chose la plus intime que j'ai fais avec quiconque autre que toi. ... Ron et Hermione pensaient que j'étais resté avec elle pendant une vingtaine de minutes, mais nous n'avons partagé qu'un petit baiser avant que je ne m'enfuisse ... J'ai vomis, ce baiser avait le goût de ses larmes, autrement c'était dégoûtant et faux.» Harry fronça son nez à la mémoire de cet événement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter, Harry, mais je jure par Merlin, Morgane, Circé, Serpentard, et même Gryffondor, que je te ferais te sentir aimé chaque jour qu'on mettra à notre disposition» Lucius parsema le visage de Harry de baisers .

« Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter cela? » Harry se mit à rire en sentant le frottement de l'ombre de barbe de Lucius contre sa peau.

« Harry ... tu ne comprends pas le cadeau que tu représentes. Ta magie, quand nous nous rencontrâmes pour la première fois nous lia, » Lucius se mit à rire. Un Harry hilare se retrouva couché sur le dos avec un très heureux, et toujours très excité Veela, au-dessus de lui l'embrassant sur le visage, le torse et lui dévorant les lèvres de baisers.

Haletant Harry mordit les lèvres de Lucius quand il commença à passer une main entre eux pour finir de débarrasser Lucius de son pantalon, il parvint à le repousser jusqu'au bas de ses hanches, mais du s'aider de ses jambes pour finir de le lui descendre jusqu'aux cuisses. C'est à ce moment là qu'il senti pleinement le contact entre leurs peaux. Alors que les dents de Lucius lui taquinait le cou, il se senti à nouveau excité, la chaleur pesante du désir de Lucius contre sa hanche aidant à cela. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les muscles du dos du blond, et inclina la tête de façon à unir encore leurs lèvres.

Lucius émit un grognement de contrariété, avec impatience il repoussa son pantalon et ses sous vêtements, afin de s'en débarrasser, Harry pu donc enserrer la taille du blond de ses cuisses, leurs désirs pressés l'un contre l'autre, Lucius se frotta à un rythme effréné, forçant par là Harry à s'accrocher fermement à lui.

Harry ferma ses yeux à cause de la surcharge d'émotions qu'il ressentait, ce plaisir venant de la friction de leurs membres. Lucius haletait contre sa joue, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient autour d'eux comme un rideau et frôlant à chaque mouvement la peau sensible de Harry. La poitrine de Lucius pressée contre la sienne, leurs peaux se pressant l'une contre l'autre, la sueur s'accumulant sur leur peau, tout ces facteurs excitèrent encore davantage le gryffondor. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de Lucius, il s'accrochait fermement alors que Lucius remuait, il pouvait sentir les avant bras du bond se fléchir, son corps puissant travaillant contre lui. Harry frissonnait à chaque fois que les mouvements de l'aîné des Malfoy poussait son érection contre son propre fondement, pressant la peau délicate derrière ses testicules, ensuite dans ses mouvements frénétiques, il se retrouvait contre son estomac.

« Harry ... Je ne peux pas ... » Lucius gémit en se penchant de façon à mordre son téton. Harry se cambra à la morsure.

« Oui ... oui ... » Harry se sentait embarrassé d'être si près de venir alors qu'il venait de jouir, mais le sentiment de possessivité et de convoitise qui émanait de son compagnon vint à bout de ses hésitations.

Lucius voguait entre désir, faim, manque, possessivité et amour. Lorsque contre le sien, le corps de Harry se raidit et qu'il sentit un liquide chaud frapper son corps, lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon appeler son nom, il tomba du précipice et suivit son compagnon dans le plaisir.

« Hmm ... définitivement des proportions appropriées, » murmura Harry avec lassitude, les événements de la journée et ses deux orgasmes le rattrapaient. Malgré sa fatigue, il eut la force de caresser de ses mains le dos nu de Lucius ainsi que sa poitrine, ses doigts s'égarèrent sur les bras musclés de Lucius. Ils étaient couchés sur le côté, Harry encore une fois pressé entre le dossier du canapé et le corps de Lucius, il avait une jambe pliée, insérée entre celles de Lucius. La blond était immobile, il fixait simplement le jeune homme, seul ses doigts brossaient gentiment les cheveux bruns en désordre, il semblait juste hypnotisé par l'image de son compagnon nu couché contre lui.

Aux paroles de Harry, il rit, puis gronda légèrement en saisissant la référence aux moqueries qu'il avait subi plus tôt dans la journée de la part de son jeune compagnon. Harry avait un petit air béat, puis il rougit, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte du contenu de ses paroles. Il baissa les yeux sur le sexe de Lucius, au repos contre sa cuisse.

« Je suis heureux que tu approuves, » le taquina Lucius avant se se pencher pour apposer un doux baiser contre les lèvres boudeuses.

« Mhm, je ne veux pas partir ce soir, » soupira Harry contre ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » dit Lucius rapidement avant de prendre une grande respiration. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas te pousser, mais si tu veux rester, j'en serais heureux.»

"Es-tu sûr?" Harry lança un regard timide au blond.

« As-tu besoin de demander? Viens, » Lucius sourit en se glissant sur ses pieds, il tendit une main à Harry. En réponse Harry le fixa d'où il était couché.

« Pas besoin de dormir à l'étroit sur un canapé cette nuit? » Demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres avant de glisser sa main dans celle qui lui était tendu, l'aidant à se relever.

« J'ai les moyens d'offrir à mon compagnon un lit confortable, je ne vais pas encore le faire dormir sur mon canapé, » Lucius renifla en se penchant pour soulever Harry dans ses bras, pour le porter comme un marié jusqu'à leur chambre. Amusé Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, de toute façon, il était sans force.

« Ce compagnon de ton cœur, ne peut qu'en être heureux. » sourit Harry.

« Je veillerai à ce qu'il le soit, » précisa Lucius sérieusement en fixant dans les yeux Harry. Harry sourit fatigué, il réunit leurs lèvres, il porta sa main à la joue pâle de blond. Ses actes et la façon dont ses sentiments rayonnaient à travers ses yeux remplacèrent tout les mots du monde.

Alors verdict ? Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre magnifique.


	11. Une guerre entre gryffons

**Je vous fais le plaisir (enfin j'espère) de publier un chapitre complet (et non scindé en deux ou même trois, pfiou...).**

 **Ce chapitre était plutôt un gros morceau et j'espère que vous ne manquerez pas de remarquer le soin que j'ai mis à le rendre le plus compréhensible possible en Français (et se fut ardue croyez moi).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que je l'ai adoré.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage, et vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre huit, une guerre entre gryffons.**

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration et sourit alors que le parfum de Harry lui arrivait au nez, il sentit également un corps familier et chaleureux entre ses bras et tout contre son propre corps.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Harry et écouta sa respiration douce et régulière, seul un léger ronflement ou marmonnement perçait parfois ce calme. Lucius dut étouffer ses gloussements quand Harry grommela quelque chose à propos de Ron et du fait qu'il ne lui laissait jamais de saucisses au repas.

Dés qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il les abaissa vers son compagnon qui tentait de s'étaler sur lui telle une couverture humaine. La tête de Harry reposait sur sa poitrine, un bras et une jambe étaient drapés sur lui. Considérant le fait que tout deux n'étaient guère habitués à dormir avec la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre contre eux, la couverture avait été repoussé jusqu'à leur taille durant la nuit, même s'ils n'avaient apparemment pas pris la peine de la retirer totalement.

C'était une occasion supplémentaire pour Lucius d'observer le contraste entre leurs deux peaux, ainsi que d'observer simplement son compagnon endormit.

Les cheveux de Harry étaient encore plus en désordre qu'à la normale, d'ailleurs la façon dont l'adolescent était parvenu à tirer parti de sa chevelure indomptable pour la rendre admirablement maîtrisé en journée, satisfis le blond. La pratique régulière du Quiddich avait défini ses abdos et le faisait apparaître comme finement musclé, ce corps qu'il avait si bien exploré dans la soirée... On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Harry était délicat ou même mince, à vrai dire il était plutôt grand même, près d'un mètre quatre-vingt sûrement, en même temps Lily et James avaient tout deux été grands de leur vivant.

Il n'était pas parvenu à y croire quand Severus l'avait appelé après ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Il avait senti en arrivant un parfum séduisant, masculin et merveilleux, à vrai dire, il l'avait senti à la seconde ou il avait pénétré dans les appartements, même si à ce moment là son esprit était davantage préoccupé par ce qui était arrivé à Drago que par l'apparition de son compagnon. Mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à lui. Son compagnon était Harry Potter, celui qui avait eu cet air angélique et innocent enfant, il émanait déjà enfant de lui beauté et grâce.

Lui qui avait pensé être aussi mauvais que son père, peut être qu'il était tordu, trouver un enfant aussi fascinant, pour lui avait tendu d'une espèce de perversion même s'il ne ressentait alors encore désir, mais toutes ces pensées passées avaient disparut quand il avait vu Harry dans ces appartements. Il comprit donc mieux ce qu'il avait ressenti alors que ce dernier n'avait que onze ans, pourquoi il avait vu toute cette beauté et force en celui même s'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Il avait été tellement soulagé quand il était entré dans les appartements de Severus et qu'il avait découvert que non seulement il avait un compagnon, mais que son compagnon était en vie. Qu'il soit en plus cet adolescent qu'il n'avait fait que davantage convoité au fil des années était un bonus non négligeable.

Il avait alors prit peur et espéré que ce dernier lui donnerait une chance. Quand il avait apprit ce qui était arrivé aux garçons qui avaient agressés son fils, il avait comprit que Harry avait ressenti le lien, leur lien.

Des deux dernières semaines avaient été incroyables. Il avait été comme au septième ciel, il avait pu passer du temps à apprendre à connaître son compagnon, à le toucher aussi. Leur relation progressait sans aucun doute, voir Harry et la façon dont il interagissait avec Drago, voir le bonheur sur le visage de Draco et l'affection sur celui de Harry...

Ils étaient une famille, Harry faisait déjà le tampon entre lui et Draco quand ils se disputaient. Et maintenant, alors qu'il était couché avec Harry dans ses bras, dans leur lit. Il se sentait bien. Tout simplement.

Sur lui Harry bougea légèrement encore endormi, se blottissant plus près encore contre la chaleur du corps de son compagnon. Il allait sous peu se réveiller, il était comme contre une bouillotte, il était au chaud et confortablement installé, il se senti presque ronronner de contentement.

Il se sentait au chaud, bien entouré, en sécurité, aimé. Une odeur familière vint à son nez, il prit alors conscience qu'il était réellement au chaud, contre un corps qui n'était à l'évidence pas un lit.

Baillant un peu, il tata paresseusement le corps qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à identifier. La chose émit un son qui ressemblait à un petit rire tout contre son oreille. Il se cambra en grognant, tentant d'ouvrir les paupières, il cligna des yeux et ses souvenirs lui revinrent soudain.

« Bonjour, mon amour », murmura Lucius, sa voix au réveil sonnait grondante à ses oreilles. Harry bailla encore et fit rouler sa tête afin de déposer un léger baiser sur le torse du plus vieux.

« 'jour » Il sourit ensuite en étendant encore davantage sa jambe contre le blond, se complaisant dans la sensation des draps de soie contre lui.

Bien sur que Lucius avait des draps de soie, il n'aurait jamais pu en douter, tout comme il ne pouvait se tromper en se qui concernait la taille impressionnante du matelas, qui pouvais sans nul doute accueillir encore trois autres personnes, même s'ils se trouvaient tout deux au centre du lit..

"As-tu bien dormi?" Demanda Lucius, avec un véritable préoccupation qui amusa le jeune homme.

« Mieux que jamais » il hocha la tête en plaçant un autre baiser contre la peau de Lucius. Le large sourire qu'il reçu en retour... Lucius ne pouvait ici qu'être qualifier de ...crâneur ?

Lucius sembla percevoir son amusement.

« Tiens toi tranquille, » grommela Lucius mais Harry pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère, il sentait une certaine gêne chez Lucius, mais ce dernier ne desserra pas sa prise autour de sa taille pour autant.

« Tu... tu ... tu te pavanais! » fit Harry d'une voix étranglée par l'hilarité.

«C'est le Veela en moi » gémit Lucius.

« Alors que fait-on maintenant? » Harry sourit légèrement en se décalant encore davantage contre son amant, si c'était même possible. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Lucius, se tortilla ensuite légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable, regrettant un peu le fait qu'ils aient tout deux mis un bas de pyjama avant d'aller au lit, mais Lucius avait insisté prônant le fait qu'autrement il aurait été trop tentant pour lui.

« Tu va devoir arrêter de te tortiller, mon amour, » la voix de Lucius était tendue et ses grandes mains se saisirent des hanches de Harry pour l'immobiliser. Se concentrant sur le bas de son corps, Harry sourit timidement en sentant un renflement contre ses fesses.

« Désolé, » il se pencha vers Lucius pour lier leurs lèvres avant de se relever. « Alors, pourquoi me caresser dans le sens du poil ?»

« Arrête avec cela » grogna Lucius. « Maintenant que tu as accepté d'être mon compagnon, mon veela se sent en sécurité et n'attend plus que la finalisation du lien. »

« Et cela consiste en ... euh ...à coucher ensemble en ayant la volonté de s'accoupler pour la vie? » Demanda Harry en se sentant un peu gêné d'en parler si crûment.

« Oui. Avant de mêler nos corps, nous lierons nos âmes de la façon qui n'est connu des compagnons que juste avant la fin. Jusque-là, mon Veela sera impatient de prouver ce qu'il peut t'offrir. Du confort, de la nourriture, un lieu de vie, de l'amour, une famille ainsi que la sécurité, » expliqua Lucius.

« Ah, en disant que je n'avais jamais si bien dormi, j'ai signifié au veela qu'il faisait du bon travail et cela signifie donc pour lui que je ne tarderais pas à me rouler dans la fange avec toi? » Harry ricana en parlant.

« Ne parles pas de cela comme ça, j'espère bien plus pour nous! » répliqua Lucius faisant par là éclater de rire Harry.

« Papa! Sais-tu où se trouve Harry ... .oh, » Draco sourit en faisant irruption dans la chambre, Lucius et Harry se retournèrent ensuite en entendant une autre voix depuis le couloir.

« Draco c'est moi ... .oh, » Blaise cligna des yeux alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil les regardant abasourdi avant de se retourner.

"Pardon!" Blaise couina presque.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » Demanda Lucius amusé alors que Harry lâchait un petit rire.

« Je me demandais ou se trouvait Harry, je voulais que nous prenions le déjeuner tous ensemble. » fit Draco en haussant les épaules et en adressant à Harry un sourire.

« Tu veux que je cuisine? » devina t-il.

"Si tu veux?" Draco se redressa et commença à illuminer (littéralement) la pièce de joie.

« Allons-y, » Harry se baissa pour embrasser Lucius doucement avant de se repousser et de rejoindre son camarade, il l'étreignit en passant son bras par dessus son épaule « Tu restes déjeuner, Blaise? » demanda ensuite Harry au camarade Serpentard de Draco.

« Oh euh bien sûr, si tu ... » Blaise adressa un regard à Draco avant de dire « Je vous ai dit que je voulais devenir ministre de la Magie, quand je quitterais Poudlard? » il s'approchait dangereusement du jeune blond.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement d'avertissement furieux et saisit le poignet de Blaise afin de l'éloigner de Draco qui lui émit un glapissement. Harry poussa Drago jusqu'au mur et se plaça en bouclier devant lui.

« Draco, tu dois contrôler ton Charme avant que Harry ne castre ton ami, » dit Lucius calmement en marchant vers eux.

« Harry mon amour, Blaise n'est pas une menace pour Draco, ils sont amis depuis des années, il ne va pas lui faire de mal, il a juste été un peu désorienté, » fit-il avec douceur.

« Aïe! » gémit Blaise en saisissant son poignet alors que ses yeux s'éclaircissaient puisque Draco était parvenu à se maîtriser.

« Tout va bien, il n'est pas une menace, » ajouta Draco en enroulant ses bras autour d'un Harry grognant.

« Désolé. Normalement, je peux combattre le phénomène et être juste un peu bébête, » expliqua Blaise.

"C'est mon ami, Harry," l'exhorta Draco.

« N'abusez pas, » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, tout en permettant à Drago de passer devant lui.

« Allez... allons dans la cuisine, j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé » Lucius sourit en enlaçant par la taille son jeune compagnon, l'attirant avec lui dans la cuisine.

« Mon poignet est douloureux, » se plaignit Blaise alors que lui et Drago suivaient les deux premiers.

« Dis-toi que tu es chanceux, tu sais ce qui arrivé aux autres, » dit Draco.

« Je suis désolé pour ton poignet, » regretta Harry alors qu'en lui colères et inquiétudes irrationnelles s'effaçaient.

« Tout va bien, je sais comment ça se passe, tu te sens responsable de Draco, et tout cela est très nouveau. Je suis chanceux, » accorda Blaise.

« Que dirais-tu de préparer le thé, pendant que je guéri le poignet de Blaise? » suggéra Lucius en embrassant la joue de Harry sentant sa culpabilité. Harry hocha la tête avant d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau.

« Alors saucisses, bacon, œufs et pain perdu ? » suggéra Harry en farfouillant dans les placards.

« Ça me paraît bien, » chanta presque Drago.

« Ok alors, » Harry hocha la tête et prépara ce qu'il lui fallait. "Tout va bien?" demanda Harry en lorgnant du côté de Drago.

« Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec vous ce matin. Ok? » Demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr, c'est très bien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était ok, » Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son interlocuteur en passant de son côté du comptoir.

"Harry?" demanda Drago doucement en regardant Harry retourner les saucisses et poser le bacon dans la poêle .

« Mm hm, » marmonna t-il en achevant sa manœuvre.

« Passeras-tu noël avec nous? » demanda Drago sans le regarder dans le yeux, en trouvant subitement à sa manche un grand intérêt. La panique soudaine de Harry rendit Lucius confus.

« Oh ... euh et bien ... Je ... » Harry avait présumé qu'ils passeraient les fêtes ensemble, mais maintenant il se demandais si il n'avait pas été trop présomptueux.

« De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux? » Lucius fronça les sourcils en posant la question, Blaise marmonna quelque chose au sujet de la salle de bain et disparu rapidement. Harry était maintenant incertain et ces doutes accentuèrent la nervosité de Drago.

« Je ne voulais pas ... eh bien je viens de . Je lui demandai s'il voulais passer noël avec nous, » balbutia le blond.

« Et tu ne veux pas? » répliqua Lucius à l'adresse du brun alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient encore davantage.

« Non ce n'est pas, eh bien, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de supporter ma compagnie. Je veux dire que je présumais que...mais si vous ne ... » balbutia à son tour Harry avant que Lucius n'éteigne ses paroles d'un baiser. Lorsque Lucius se dégagea, Harry était à bout de souffle et ses yeux étaient brûlants de désir.

« Veux-tu passer noël avec nous? » Demanda Lucius.

"Hon, hon," acquiesça Harry. "Tu m'as piégé!" cria t-il ensuite.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais , » renifla Lucius, mais son sourire en coin le trahit.

« Tu l'as fait! Tu m'as embrassé! » répliqua Harry en frappant le torse du blond.

« En quoi est-ce tricher? » tenta le blond avec un air innocent pas très convaincant.

« Parce que je ne peux pas penser clairement après que tu m'aie embrassé, donc tu savais que j'allais acquiescer à tout ce que tu dirais! » ajouta Harry en frappant à nouveau Lucius, avant de se détourner pour retourner à nouveau la viande. Lucius émit un petit rire en le suivant pour l'enlacer.

« Alors, Noël ensemble? » fit-il en souriant contre l'épaule de Harry, Drago souriant également dans son coin.

« Sirius et Remus seront-il également invités? » Demanda Harry avec précaution.

« Si tu veux, » Lucius hocha précipitamment la tête en sentant l'appréhension de Harry.

« Je m'assurerais qu'ils se comportent comme il faut! » promis Harry.

« En utilisant ta botte secrète, les larmes de crocodiles? » se moqua Drago.

« S'il le faut, » admit Harry en haussant les épaules, s'occupant en même temps de la viande

"Blaise, comment va ton poignet?" Demanda Harry en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce.

« Donnes-moi une heure et il sera comme neuf » expliqua Blaise en désignant son poignet.

« Je suis désolé, » grimaça Harry.

« Personne n'est fautif. Bien que je prendrai bien un morceau de ce fameux pain pour te faire pardonner » ajouta t-il en se glissant sur le siège à côté de Drago.

Lucius posa son menton sur l'épaule de Harry pour le regarder faire.

« Ok, brouillés ou frits ces œufs? » Demanda Harry.

"Les deux?" tenta Draco.

« Dans tes rêves. C'est l'un ou l'autre. » fit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Brouillés, » dit Draco après un moment de réflexion. « Tu sais que je peux sentir le fait que tu te moque de moi? Me le cacher n'est pas très réaliste, » renifla Drago. C'est alors que le combat de Harry pour contrôler son hilarité fut perdu, et qu'il étouffa son ricanement dans le cou de Lucius.

« Je n'aimerais pas voir ta réaction s'il t'avais préparé un vrai repas, » ricana son ami.

« Noël sera amusant, » sourit Harry.

"Pourquoi Noël?" demanda son compagnon en se penchant en arrière permettant ainsi à Harry de se déplacer pour commencer à préparer les œufs brouillés.

« Oui, je ferais une partie du repas de Noël et Remus se chargera des pommes de terre rôties, il les prépare divinement. Ce sont les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé » sourit Harry.

«Tu veux préparer le repas de Noël? » Demanda Draco avec enthousiasme.

« Draco, ton Charme, » protesta Lucius en voyant Blaise se recroqueviller sur lui-même et réciter les étapes de création de poisons, les yeux fermés.

"Oh, je suis désolé Blaise," grimaça t-il contrit.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as de la chance, d'être immunisé, Harry, » gémit Blaise. « C'est comme recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre et de quand même essayer d'y résister, »

« Sans parler de l'idiot que cela fait de toi, » ricana le brun. « Monsieur le futur Ministre de la Magie, »

« Tais-toi » gémit Blaise embarrassé, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

« Honnêtement Blaise, je ne savais pas que tu pensais devenir ministre de la Magie, c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons amis, après tout, » le taquina Drago.

« Laisse-moi tranquille » marmonna t-il entre ses mains alors que ses camarades riaient et que Lucius laissait échapper un petit rire amusé.

"Erm Harry, pourquoi ton bracelet brille t-il?" demanda Drago en désignant son bracelet en cuir tressé.

« Oups oui, » Harry retourna le bracelet pour dévoilé la plaque métallique dissimulé entre eux entrelacs. « Bon sang, je dois y aller, » grogna t-il en enfilant sa chemise et transfigurant le bas de pyjama de Lucius en vrai pantalon.

« Hein? pourquoi? » Demanda Draco confus.

« Je dois m'assurer que Ron et Hermione ne détruisent pas la tour Gryffondor, apparemment ils ont choisi ce moment pour commencer à se disputer, » soupira Harry en boutonnant sa chemise.

"Comment le sais-tu?" le questionna Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous avons ensorcelés des bracelets, nous en avons tous un. Cette plaque métallique relaye le message que Neville m'a envoyé à propos de cette dispute. Je dois arriver avant que personne ne puisse plus les maîtriser. » Harry soupira embrassa Draco sur le front et fit son chemin vers l'entrée.

« Pourquoi est-ce à toi de gérer cela? » ricana Lucius en boudant à moitié. Cela le fit sourire, il se sentais si bien que cela lui paraissait presque impossible. Il voulait simplement passer la journée entre les bras du blond.

« Parce que si personne ne les arrête, la tour va se transformer en champs de batailles, et je suis probablement le seul à être en mesure de les arrêter, en ce qui concerne Ron du moins, » Harry haussa les épaules puis étreint Lucius, le tirant vers lui, les bras enserrant sa taille.

« Et tu ne peux pas simplement laisser les choses se faire? » renifla Lucius en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, appréciant le frisson qu'il reçu en échange du geste.

« Non, sauf si tu souhaites que tous les enseignants soient contraints de ramasser la tour en morceaux des Gryffons» Harry eut un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau du cou du blond.

« Hmm, je suis à la limite de préférer cette solution, » dit Lucius pensif en riant alors que les lèvres du brun remontaient le long de son cou.

« Si tu continue à ce rythme tu ne pourras pas quitter la chambre de la journée. » la voix de Lucius gagnait en tension à mesure de son avancé. Cela coupa le souffle du jeune gryffondor, mais ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser encore la peau offerte.

« Oh, Je dois y aller, » protesta faiblement le brun.

« Je peux sentir ton désir, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir rester? » tenta-il les lèvres contre l'oreille de son jeune compagnon, alors qu'il accentuait l'étreinte.

« Lucius, ne fais pas cela, » se plaignit Harry, alors même que ses mains enserraient la chemise du blond.

« Ne pas faire quoi? » demanda-t-il , pressant leur désirs l'un contre l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir le mélange dangereux de sa propre excitation et de celle de Lucius, il sentait son corps s'étirer vers celui du Blond.

« Ne me tentes pas ainsi » haleta t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous les baisers insistants de Lucius.

« Quelques minutes ne feront certainement aucune différence, » tenta Lucius.

« Draco et Blaise sont là, » essaya Harry, sa voix assourdis par le contact de ses lèvres contre l'épaule athlétique du plus vieux, Lucius quant à lui glissa une main sournoise dans le pantalon du brun, enserrant de ses doigts le semi érection de son compagnon.

«Ils sont assez facile à ignorer, » Lucius sourit quant Harry abdiqua et raffermit l'étreinte de ses doigts. Harry put entendre le clic caractéristique d'une porte se verrouillant avant d'être plaqué contre le mur.

Avec un râle de plaisir Lucius pressa leurs hanches ensemble, et prit les lèvres de son compagnon qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, non moins enthousiaste.

 _Plus tard..._

Quand il entra dans la tour de Gryffondor quarante minutes plus tard, il était à bout de souffle, quelques peu ébouriffé, il n'était pas très sûr sur ses jambes et son esprit était plus au moins dans le flou. Cependant le bruit d'une explosion lorsqu'il dépassa le portrait acheva de le refroidir et d'éclaircir son esprit. Les voix étaient reconnaissables entres milles, et le ton employé signifiait déjà qu'ils étaient passé à la phase « nous sommes sur le point de lancer de sorts qui pourraient rebondir et atteindre des innocents ».

Harry soupira lasse et se frotta les yeux, il entra dans la salle commune pour voir Hermione et Ron face à face au centre de la pièce, il y avait foule, ils s'étaient regroupés dan les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et aux balcons. Ginny se tenait à côté de Hermione prenant largement part à la ''discussion'', Neville lui, se tenait à côté de Ron.

Harry cligna des yeux choqué en se rendant compte que Neville s'était également impliqué, son visage était à vrai dire rouge de colère et il semblait crier autant que le roux. Certes Harry avait comprit que Neville avait gagné beaucoup en confiance en soi, mais il pensait que sa nature restait trop calme et douce pour lui permettre de prendre part à de telles disputes... il devait avoir tort.

Il tenta d'oublier un instant que sa relation avec son compagnon était largement affiché et discuté dans toute la tour, et de fait les gryffondors ne gardaient pas bien les secrets. Penser aux prochains événements lui donnait déjà mal au crâne, mais il sentait que Lucius et Drago tentaient de l'apaiser par le biais de leur lien, il prit une grande respiration et entra pleinement dans la pièce.

"…c'est égoïste!" cria Hermione.

« Comment oses-tu! Harry a toujours pensé à tout le monde avant lui même, remettant à plus tard son propre bonheur! Et pas qu'une fois! C'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose pour lui-même, pour une fois! Et alors qu'il a une chance d'accéder au bonheur, vous mordez les doigts qui vous ont patiemment nourri, alors on se demande qui se comporte comme une petite fille gâtée. » rétorqua Neville avec colère.

« Il m'a dupé! » cria à son tour Ginny.

« Oh s'il te plaît Ginny, je suis un des ses meilleurs amis crois-tu qu'il t'a un jour considéré comme autre chose que ma petite sœur ! Même s'il n'était pas gay, pensais-tu vraiment qu'il sortirait avec toi? » répliqua vertement Ron.

« Je ressemble à sa mère! Nous aurions été le couple parfait! Hermione l'a dit et maman l'a dit! » Les paroles de Ginny rendirent Harry malade.

«C'est dégoûtant ce que tu dis Ginny, pourquoi Harry voudrait-il se marier avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, et puis de toute façon votre seul point commun est vos cheveux roux! » grinça Seamus.

Oh apparemment Seamus et Dean étaient du côté « Harry » de la pièce, alors qu'au premier abord il les avait mit dans la case ''foule''.

« Je lui ressemble! Moi! Et nous allons former les prochains Lily et James Potter! » répliqua Ginny en frappant du pied.

« Et Harry est supposé être le futur James! Même Sirius a dit qu'ils seraient parfait ensemble! » ajouta Hermione.

« Harry ne se résume pas à sa ressemble avec son père, il est bien plus que cela. Il est lui même, et est libre de prendre ses propres décisions dont celle de choisir son propre compagnon, qui est en l'occurrence un homme! Et Sirius va devoir comprendre cela! D'ailleurs, il a déjà accepté de mieux se comporter en présence de Lucius! » ricana Neville devant l'air abasourdis des filles en face de lui.

« Il n'a pas le droit de faire cela! »lâcha finalement Hermione.

« Faire quoi? Tomber amoureux? Être heureux? Faire quelque chose sans ton autorisation? » rit froidement Dean.

« Je ... Harry ... Je ne ... Harry n'a pas besoin de ma permission! » bafouilla la brune.

« Non, il n'en a pas besoin, mais tu t'attends à ce qu'il te la demande. Tu t'attends à tout connaître et décider dans la vie de Ron et de Harry, s'ils font quelque chose qui n'a pas le bonheur de t'agréer tu fourres ton nez dans leurs affaires et proteste contre tout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'agréent! » poursuivit Seamus faisant rougir Harry alors que la salle applaudissait d'approbation.

"Vous n'avez rien à voir avec cela!" ricana Ginny.

« Et cela ne te concerne pas non plus! C'est la vie de Harry et il ne nous appartient pas d'y jeter notre grain de sel, » cria furieusement Neville.

« Nous sommes ses amis! » protesta Hermione.

« Alors votre rôle est de soutenir Harry dans ses choix à moins que vous pensiez que ceux-ci le mettent en danger ! » cracha Ron.

« Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy, bien sûr qu'il va lui faire du mal! » rit Ginny, et plus de la moitié de la salle frissonna au son.

« Malfoy est un Veela! » cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

« Lucius ne ferra pas de mal à Harry, il est son compagnon. Il ne peut pas, » Neville secoua la tête en répondant cela.

« Je les ai vu ensemble. Si Lucius a dans ses projets de faire du mal à Harry, alors je veux bien me faire anorexique. ! » renifla le jeune Weasley.

« Tu dois donc avoir manipulé Harry! Il n'aurait jamais agit ainsi sans toi, il ne préférerait pas un mangemort à moi! » l'arrogance de Ginny dégoutta Harry, elle gonflait la poitrine mettant à mal les seuls boutons qu'elle avait prit la peine de fixer.

« Ça suffit », la voix de Harry était faible mais tranchante, elle provoqua le silence dans la salle.

« Harry, » le sourire affectueux que Ginny lui lança le dégoutta d'autant plus, il supposait qu'il aurait du la trouver attirante... Il ne savait pas si elle l'était d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle n'était pas son genre, de plus son attitude tenait presque du harcèlement en ce qui le concernait, mais une seule chose était certaine, elle lui faisait l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle souhaiter produire.

« Si je vous attends encore parler en de tels termes de mon compagnon, je ne pourrais être tenu responsable de ce que vous ferrais. Lucius a risqué sa vie en espionnant Voldemort durant les deux guerres, il a également mit sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle de son fils dés qu'il a su qu'il était en danger. Mes choix m'appartiennent et ne peuvent subir d'influence extérieure, même pas de la part de Lucius. _J'ai choisi_ Lucius, j'ai pris la décision d'être avec lui. Et je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui, » le ton de Harry était froid alors qu'il s'adressait à Ginny et Hermione. Ces dernières reculèrent d'un pas et blanchirent, cela montrait bien à quel point il était effrayant à ce moment.

« Harry ... _tu ne peux pas honnêtement penser que tu seras heureux avec lui_ , » minauda finalement Ginny en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Honnêtement, je crois que je le peux, » répondit Harry simplement.

« Harry ... » tenta Hermione à son tour, mais Harry lui coupa la parole d'un simple regard. Il devait être plus en colère qu'il le pensait, pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

« Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Ceci a eut au moins le mérite de montrer qui sont mes véritables amis. J'ai fait le choix d'essayer d'être heureux, Lucius m'offre tout ce que je souhaite, et je suis heureux avec lui. Ne pouvez vous pas tout simplement comprendre et être heureux pour moi? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter d'être mes amis et de lui donner une chance et de m'écouter quand je vous dis ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas ma mère, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission et je n'ai nullement besoin d'écouter toutes des protestations comme si ta parole faisait loi. Mes choix, je les fais pour moi. » dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa colère avant de commencer à modifier la température de la pièce, même si les mouvements que faisait certains pour s'éventer prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore au point.

« Donc, tu le préfères à tes amis » lui cria, Hermione.

« Non, je veux Lucius, je n'ai pas à préférer l'un aux dépends des autres. Tu es celle qui veux me forcer à choisir entre ce qui me rend heureux et une amie. Parce que tu es ma seule des mes amis à être contre cela, » Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est faux! Ils t'ont fait quelque chose » Hermione secoua la tête. « Jamais tu ignorerais notre amitié »

« Pas quand cette amitié dépends de ma façon d'obéir à tous tes ordres et à toutes tes volontés, et du fait que je décide ou non d'ignorer ma chance d'avoir une vraie famille. Peut-être que j'en ai assez de ton comportement, de tes critiques et cris, de ton arrogance, de toutes tes certitudes et de ta façon de te croire toujours mieux que Ron et moi. Ton besoin de mettre toujours ton nez dans mes affaires, le fait est que tu as toujours voulu que je fasse ce que tu voulais et non ce que JE voulais. Tu sais Hermione, Ron et moi sommes restés coincés dans cette relation stérile parce que tu étais notre amie et que nous nous préoccupions de ton confort et de ton avis et ce durant des années, mais cette relation unilatérale a fini par me lasser, j'en ai assez. Il serait dangereux pour moi d'ignorer plus longtemps ton comportement. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, tu sais que c'est ma décision, tu sais que Lucius est incapable de faire ce dont tu le calomnies, il serait bien incapable de duper ainsi son compagnon. » dit doucement Harry, bien que le regard de la jeune femme montrait bien qu'il aurait aussi bien pu hurler tellement ses paroles étaient elles, criantes.

« Tu fais une erreur, » le prévint Ginny.

« Alors c'est une erreur que je choisis d'assumer. Bien que je doute sérieusement que cela en soit une, » fit-il en haussant les épaules, avant d'avancer dans la salle en direction de son dortoir.

"Où étais-tu?" l'interpella Hermione clairement en rage ...

«J'étais avec Lucius, pas que ce soit tes affaires, » dit Harry brusquement avant de passer devant la foule d'étudiants entassés. Il fut rapidement suivi de Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus.

"Ça va?" demanda Dean avec un air préoccupé.

« Ouais, merci les gars, » Harry leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Hé ! Toi et Lucius Malfoy ensemble, c'est chaud! » s'amusa Seamus en tortillant ses sourcils.

« Alors encore un gay dans notre chambre... » fit Seamus en donnant un coup de genou à Neville assis à côté de lui.

« Je ne te donnerais pas de détails, Seamus, » Harry secoua la tête pour insister sur ses propos alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Oh, allez Harry, cela fait longtemps! » protesta Seamus en le suivant à travers la chambre.

«Ça c'est parce que tu as déjà essayé tout ce qui respire et qui as un pénis qui sait se tenir debout, » se moqua Dean en les suivant des yeux.

« Certes, mais cela signifie que je ne peux plus que vivre par procuration! Et alors que Neville pourrait raconter des choses intéressantes à propos de certains jumeaux de notre connaissance, il se contente d'hésiter, le cul entre deux chaises, au lieu de constater la taille de leurs qu...»

« Ne pas parles pas comme cela de mes deux frères, Seamus! » Grommela Ron en pencha la tête depuis la chambranle de la porte menant à la salle d'eau.

«Tu es le seul à avoir vu le loup, Harry! Allez Harry! Est-il grand, petit, long, épais, est-ce que Lucius aime mordre, mordiller, sucer? J'ai entendu que les veela étaient plutôt bestiaux ? Est-ce qu'il te plaque sur des surfaces verticales et t'y fait sien? le fait-il tendrement et lentement, t'a t-il fait crier son nom quand tu as atteint les cieux? » s'écria t-il.

« Oui, non, oui, oui, non, oui, oui, oui, en quelque sorte, oui, oui et c'est d'enfer! »

(NDT. Pour les fainéants qui ne veulent pas reprendre toutes les questions une par une, Oui popaul est grand, long et épais mais PAS petit, Lulu n'aime pas particulièrement mordre mais adore mordiller et sucer, les veela (du moins son veela) sont bestiaux, il aime beaucoup le plaquer contre des murs (ou des portes d'ailleurs) le ''en quelques sorte'' doit certainement venir du fait que notre blond chéri ne l'a pas encore tout à fait fait sien ? Et Ryry hurle bien le prénom de son bien-aimé au moment de la jouissance. Voilà, merci qui ? ;) )

Répondit Harry patiemment, puis ricana en voyant Ron se cogner la tête conte le mur. « Regarde que tu fais à Ron, on ne peux pas se permettre de lui faire perdre les derniers neurones qu'il possède encore, »

« Allez Harry, des détails, des détails! » plaida Seamus.

« Tu vois »

« Non, cela te tuerais sûrement de savoir à quel point c'est intense, » grogna Harry en sortant de la douche s'apprêtant à se sécher les cheveux.

« Attends, pourquoi cela me tuerait-il ? » Seamus commença à courir après Harry. Dean, Neville et Ron le suivirent du regard, en secouant la tête.

« Parce que je suis son compagnon, que je suis mignon et que je peux avoir l'air vraiment désolé et vais devoir promettre du sexe impressionnant pour le reste du mois pour compenser le fait que tout le monde est courant de notre vie sexuelle » Harry ricana en s'abillant.

« Mais... c'est ... c'est cruel Harry! » renifla Seamus.

« Ça iras nous irons chercher du porno lors de notre prochaine sorti en ville, » tenta de l'apaiser Dean, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Oh Neville, tu dois absolument venir déjeuner avec nous demain, »

"Nous? Nous comme dans Lucius et toi?" demanda nerveusement Neville.

"Non, Lucius, Draco, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Charlie, Percy ..."

« Ne dis pas Fred et George, ne dis pas Fred et George! » murmura Neville en lui lançant un regard noir.

"George et Fred," se moqua Harry.

"Harry ...". gémit Neville. Harry mit la pièce sous sort de silence.

« Neville quand t'ouvriras-tu à eux ? Ils te comprennent et je sais que tu les aimes déjà, » fit Harry en assaillant aux côtés du jeune homme.

"Harry s'il te plaît," soupira Neville.

« Nev, je ne te pousserais pas ainsi si je ne savais pas ce que tu ressens exactement pour eux, » Neville tourna la tête pour fixer son ami, puis soupira.

« Harry comment puis-je les prendre au sérieux? Pourquoi diable voudraient-ils de moi! Pourquoi voudraient-il être avec _moi_ ! _Moi!_ Harry, ils pourraient avoir n'importe qui alors pourquoi moi? » Soupira Neville.

« Neville ... j'enverrais bien si je le pouvais ta grand mère dans le pire cercle des enfers de Dante pour la façon dont elle t'a fait te sentir. » explosa Harry alors que Neville clignait des yeux abasourdi.

« Elle a t'a rendu affreusement timide, et cette timidité t'a longtemps empêché de côtoyer des gens qui t'auraient aidé à t'en départir. Neville, tu es unique, puissant, chaleureux, amical, courageux, loyal, tu as un grand cœur, tu es un homme désintéressé et très buté également, tu as des épaules magnifiques, un joli nez, de très beaux yeux, Tu es très beau. Si je ne te considérais pas comme un frère et que je n'avais pas Lucius, je t'aurais sauté dessus, » affirma Harry alors que son ami devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Harry.."

« Neville … je dis la vérité, c'est tout. Et Fred et George voient comme moi, ils ne plaisantent pas à ce sujet. Ils sont peut-être farceurs, mais jamais ils ne joueraient avec les sentiments de quelqu'un en faisant semblant d'en être amoureux.. Ils ont vraiment des sentiments pour toi Neville. Et je pense que vous pourriez vous rendre heureux, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Les triades sont rares, » tenta Neville.

« Mais ce n'est pas du jamais vu. Neville, viens demain, flirt un peu avec eux, rit à leurs blagues et parles leur, donnes leur une chance. Viens pour moi, pour me permettre de survivre au milieu d'une foule de Weasley et de Malfoy. » sourit Harry.

« Je ne veux pas être blessé, » admit Neville avec un soupir.

« Personne ne veut être blessé, mais parfois il faut prendre le risque de l'être pour avoir une chance d'accéder au bonheur. Les jumeaux savent que tu les aimes, au moins jusqu'à un certain point, ils ne feront rien qui te ferras souffrir.» Harry toucha la main de Neville alors que ce dernier fixait le vide. « Neville, je crois que les jumeaux te feront du bien, ainsi qu'à ton caractère, ils t'aideront à t'affirmer. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je devrais y aller? » Demanda Neville.

« Je pense que tu devrais leur donner une chance. Tu vous imagines? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire

« Ils sont beaux et drôles, » sourit timidement Neville.

« Alors oui, je pense que tu devrais te lancer. Alors, demain? Parce que sérieusement si je n'ai pas un peu de soutien je crois que quelque chose va mal se passer! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je viendrai, » gémit finalement Neville. Harry rayonna et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, merci, merci. Tu ne le regrettera pas, tu les distrairas s'ils plaisantes trop à propos de Lucius ou de Drago » sourit Harry.

« Cela risque d'être un repas mouvementé, » fit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de tapoter le sommet de la tête de son ami.

 **Alors? J'aime beaucoup le caractère de Seamus dans cette fic, je le trouve tout simplement hilarant. Neville me fait l'effet d'un ami fidèle mais encore très timide, et j'ose espérer que le contact avec nos deux roux préférés le décoincera. ( au fait que pensez vous de cette triade?) avez vous aimé le léger pov Lucuis au début du chapitre? En bref, j'attends vos remarques avec impatience.**

 **Je remercie mes nombreux reviewers. Et je tiens à préciser que chacun de vos mots me font très plaisir et me pousse à vous écrire la suite d'autant plus rapidement.**

 **Alors, à vos claviers!**


	12. Un nouveau lien

**Je publie rapidement ce chapitre, même si malheureusement pour vous je scinde celui-ci, d'où sa taille plus modeste. En effet l'auteur dans ses derniers chapitres a écrit des chapitres imposants (pas moins d'une dizaines de pages words) Et puisque j'ai repris les cours j'ai moins l'occasion de moi même écrire. J'ai traduis ce passage le week-end dernier et je l'ai corrigé aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'ai apprécié. Rendez vous en bas de page après votre lecture.**

 **Chapitre 9. Un nouveau lien.**

« ! Harry Potter, Harrison James Potter. Tu m'a convaincu de t'accompagner, tu va donc devoir m'aider à choisir quoi mettre. » Cria Neville, en empoignant la robe sorcière de son interlocuteur, le secouant comme un prunier.

« Neville est diablement effrayant quand il se prépare pour un rendez-vous » murmura Seamus à son camarade Dean, qui hocha la tête en regardant d'abord la pile énorme de vêtements entassés sur son lit, puis Neville lui même, qui semblait hyperventiler. Harry se frotta le dos en essayant de réfléchir.

« Ne penses tu pas que tu devrais intervenir? » demanda Dean au roux qui était installé sur son lit tournant volontairement le dos à la scène.

« Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans la vie amoureuse de mes frères.» fit Ron en resserrant nerveusement sa cravate autour de son cou.

"Et en ce qui concerne celle de tes amis?" renifla Harry en lui lançant un coussin.

« Quand les deux s'entremêlent je n'y mets pas les mains, » dit Ron en se tournant légèrement afin de parler au jeune homme, il se frotta également la tête à l'endroit ou le coussin l'avait percuté. Il captura cependant l'espace d'un instant le regard de Neville, et lui assura hâtivement :

« Je ne rien contre le fait que vous soyez tout les trois ensemble, simplement je ne suis pas à l'aise à la pensée que... mhmm mais à la façon dont ils te regardent tu pourrais très bien débarquer en pyjamas que cela ne changerait rien à leur yeux, » affirma Ron avec un air affreusement gêné.

« Tu as fière allure dans cette chemise Neville, et cette robe conviendra parfaitement, » fit Harry en désignant la dite robe dans la pille de vêtements entassés sur le matelas.

« Cela ira parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Dean? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers la seule personne dont les goûts vestimentaires étaient sûr.

« Ouais, c'est très bien. Je pense que Lucius déteint sur toi, » ricana Dean, en fouillant à son tour dans les vêtements entassés pour en sortir un pantalon noir et le mettre dans les mains de leur ami.

« Maintenant, respire profondément, détend toi, va prendre une douche bien chaude et habille toi» acheva Seamus en tapotant le dos de son ami tremblant.

« Tout se passera bien, » fit Harry en serrant la main de Neville avant de le pousser vers la salle de bain.

Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement quand ils entendirent l'eau couler, Harry fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux indomptables.

"Ça va?" lui demanda Dean en lui tapotant le dos avant de s'installer à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Je vais bien, j'espère simplement qu'on a essuyé le pire de la tempête, » soupira Harry.

« Nous nous comporterons tous très bien, nous te soutenons tous toi et Lucius, rien de mauvais ne peut arriver lors de ce repas. » lui assura Ron en continuant de tripoter sa cravate.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin ne bouge plus, » renifla Seamus en bousculant Ron afin de défaire le carnage qu'il avait fait de sa cravate, puis de la nouer parfaitement autour du cou de son ami.

Harry dut cacher son sourire quand il vit les joues et les oreilles de Ron rougirent, les joues naturellement pâles de Seamus étaient elles-même rouges alors qu'il se penchait sur Ron pour nouer sa cravate correctement. Harry et Dean partagèrent un regard amusé avant qu'Harry ne se relève et s'apprête à choisir sa propre tenue.

« Alors, comment ça se passe entre toi et Lucius? » demanda Dean en roulant sur le ventre pour observer Harry s'affairer devant son armoire.

« Oo vu ton sourire! … Les choses se passent si bien? »

« Oui c'est le cas. En dépit du fait que Molly et Arthur prennent très mal les choses, et puis il y Sirius, il est ... bizarre il ne cesse de m'interroger à propos de Lucius... mais Lucius est... c'est juste parfait. » soupira Harry.

« Aw, c'est trop mignon! » roucoula Seamus en finissant de nouer le bout de tissu autour du cou de Ron.

« Sérieusement, on est content que tu sois heureux, »

« Merci les gars, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Maintenant, je dois juste me soucier de faire en sorte de Lucius et Sirius s'entendent » grimaça Harry.

« Au moins tu n'as pas l'air trop inquiet pour aujourd'hui, » dit Ron avec un léger rire.

« Tu avais raison, c'est juste notre famille, ils vont suivre l'exemple de Bill et Bill a pour sa part accepté Lucius. D'ailleurs, je suis plus inquiet pour Neville, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'enfuit du restaurant, que d'autre chose. » dit doucement Harry en entendant que l'eau était coupé.

« Tout se passeras bien une fois qu'il y sera, » fit Seamus en se rasseyant sur son lit.

« J'espère, ils seraient si beaux ensembles, » soupira Harry en extrayant d'un tiroir une robe qu'il montra à Dean, qui lui répondit en secouant la tête.

Au geste il grogna, et retourna à sa tache.

« Ma chemise est mouillée, je ne peux pas la porter, maintenant tout est gâché! » cria de dépit Neville en sortant de la salle de bain. Les autres le fixèrent perplexes, en effet Neville n'avait pas boutonné son pantalon et il brandissait d'une main la chemise incriminée.

Harry se saisit prudemment du bout de tissu et y lança un sort de séchage avant de la rendre à son propriétaire.

« Peut-être qu'un sort calmant serait nécessaire ?, » murmura Dean.

« Je pense qu'il est sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, » affirma Seamus en hochant le tête.

« J'ai une potion calmante, » fit Harry en allant fouiller dans sa malle, il en sorti un flacon qu'il remit à son ami. Les autres soupirèrent quand ils virent Neville s'en saisir et la boire, la potion eut un effet immédiat sur les nerfs du jeune homme.

Harry prit la chemise et l'aida à l'enfiler et à la boutonner.

« Maintenant, respire profondément, calme-toi, tout se passera bien, cependant je n'irais pas jusqu'à t'aider à fermer ton pantalon. » se moqua Harry et réussissant même à faire glousser Neville.

* * *

Harry sourit quand il vit que Draco et Lucius les attendaient devant le tableau d'entrée de la tour gryffondor, il ignora le ricanement qu'émit Ron, et il imaginait que son visage rayonnait quand il courut se jeter dans les bras de Lucius, pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas vu Lucius depuis le matin, et il lui avait manqué, il ne savait pas s'il allait un jour s'habituer à ce besoin constant de l'avoir auprès de lui, il ne savait pas non plus si c'était lui qui avait toujours envie de le sentir contre son cœur, dans sa poitrine, qui souffrait de la distance que parfois ils devaient maintenir entre eux, ou si c'était juste le phénomène qui accompagnait le fait d'être compagnons.

Lucius sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il enlaçait la taille du plus jeune, afin de le tirer encore davantage contre lui, il voulait sentir le goût du jeune gryffondor dans sa bouche.

Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, cela avait un effet apaisant sur lui, à chaque contact de ses lèvres il voulait davantage le brun, son veela ronronnait de joie à chaque fois que Harry lui montrait qu'il était à fond dans leur relation. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry étreint avec un sourire Draco.

« Harry ... que fais-tu? » Demanda Draco en se défaisant de l'étreinte pour observer le gryffondor.

Harry rougit, et se frotta la nuque penaud, évitant sciemment le regard de tous.

«Je ... eh bien ... » bégaya Harry.

"Harry?" Demanda Lucius avec un air confus.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la plus longue période durant la quelle nous avons été séparés, la plus longue période pendant laquelle je n'ai pu vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi, ou simplement te voir, je ne sentais plus... » Harry fit une pause avant de soupirer et de poursuivre « Je devais faire en sorte de vérifier que tout allait bien, »

« Mais ... tu ne devrais pas avoir encore cette peur, il s'est passé un moment sans qu'un incident se reproduise, ces sentiments de protection devraient s'être apaisés, non ? » Demanda Draco à Lucius curieux, même s'il avait fait en sorte de rester en contact tout ce temps avec Harry, pour le rassurer.

« Il est en effet très rare que de tels sentiments subsistent si longtemps, mais c'est déjà arrivé, cela pourrait signifier que tu serais sur le point de contracter un lien plus fort que celui qui te lie à tes parents, il pourrait avoir senti le lien avant toi, ou alors cela pourrait ne rien avoir à voir avec cela, les liens sont vécu par chacun différemment, Harry pourrait avoir simplement des sentiments protecteurs plus vifs que la moyenne » expliqua Lucius.

« Des instincts maternels plus forts que la moyenne... Aïe! » Ron glapit en interrompant son rire quand Harry lui lança un sort cuisant, il se frotta la cuisse en grimaçant.

« Allez, nous ferions mieux de partir dés maintenant, » fit Lucius avec un petit rire, il enveloppa ensuite de son bras l'épaule de Harry et le guida vers la sortie du château. Draco les suivit rapidement puisque qu'il étreignait encore fermement la main du brun, où était-ce l'inverse ?

« Qu'a Londubat? Il a l'air d'être sur le point de vomir, » demanda Draco en se penchant discrètement contre le gyffondor.

« Il est nerveux à l'idée de revoir les jumeaux, » expliqua Harry.

« Alors les Weasley viendront-ils au grand complet? » Demanda Draco en se blottissant davantage contre le jeune homme.

« Bill et Fleur viendront évidemment, il y aura également Charlie, le plus vieux après Bill, celui qui est dresseur de Dragons, précisa Harry, Percy qui est à peine plus jeune que Charlie, lui travaille au ministère en collaboration avec le ministre, il y aura aussi Fred et George, bon les présentations ne sont pas à faire, même s'il n'est pas inutile de préciser qu'à présent ils possèdent leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes. » discourra Harry en ignorant le léger bruit qu'émit Neville à la mention de ses deux prétendants.

« Cela risque d'être intéressant de les rencontrer, je n'ai jamais vu les jumeaux, j'ai bien aperçu Percy à la librairie au près au lard, et avant l'autre jour je n'avais jamais vu non plus Bill.» divagua Lucius provoquant un rire léger chez son compagnon, en représailles il bouscula légèrement le plus jeune de la hanche, alors qu'ils allaient traverser le portail de Poudlard.

« Tout le monde sait où transplaner ? » demanda Harry principalement à l'adresse de Ron et Neville.

« Nous n'avons qu'à transplaner devant la boutique des jumeaux, qui est le point de rencontre à partir duquel nous marcherons tous vers le restaurant. Ne commence pas maintenant à paniquer, » répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas en train de paniquer, » remarqua Harry sur le défensive, il transplana ensuite, non sans remarquer les regards peu convaincu qui lui étaient adressés.

Au moment où Lucius, Draco, Ron et Neville apparurent devant le magasin des jumeaux, ils tombèrent sur un Harry prit en sandwich par l'étreinte de deux roux enthousiastes, ils lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux en s'assurèrent du regard que tout allait bien pour lui.

« C'est superbe ce que tu as réussi à réaliser... »

« C'était exceptionnel, et nous avons eu la chance d'être au premier rang au moment de la révélation, nous avons même fait venir du porncorn ... »

« Nous parlons évidemment du fait que tu t'es accouplé à un Malfoy, et que tu en sois tout à fait satisfais... »

« Mon ami, cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas autant ris, leurs regards, leurs visages... »

« étaient tellement drôles. Alors, merci petit frère, d'avoir ... »

« sorti de ton chapeau une relation aussi inhabituelle, » ricanèrent tour à tour les jumeaux.

« Je suis content de vous avoir offert un tel divertissement, »répliqua sèchement le brun, sous les rires conjugués.

"Tu es toujours amusant, Harry" fit Fred avec un petit rire.

« Imbéciles, » proféra Harry après avoir réussi à se soustraire de leurs étreintes, pour être rapidement tiré dans les bras de Charlie.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse dire qu'ils aient tort sur ce coup là.Toi seul est capable de contracter une telle alliance » Charlie reposa Harry sur le sol et rit quand Percy salua avec plus de raideur le jeune homme.

« Félicitations Harry, être le compagnon d'un veela est une chose dont la plupart des gens rêvent. Tu mérites la chance d'être aimé aussi sincèrement., » murmura Percy à son oreille avant de le laisser partir.

Les yeux bleu clair de Percy avaient été si honnêtes et chaleureux que Harry lui sourit joyeusement et au lieu de s'éloigner se rapprocha de lui pour l'étreindre rapidement avant d'être accaparé par les bras solides du dernier membre de la fratrie présent.

Son épouse quant à elle, le salua de ces quelque mots prononcés de son accent Français remarquable :

« C'est bon de te revoir Arry, »

Elle eut l'air interloquée quand Harry la câlina comme il l'avait fait avec les autres, allant même jusqu'à se saisir de ses bras pour les faire passer autour de lui.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te voir également. Et félicitations au fait, » Il se repoussa un peu arrière, et pu voir que l'air choqué de la jeune femme avait été remplacé par un franc sourire.

«Merci Arry, tu as tellement changé depuis le tournois.» fit-elle en riant.

« Dans la période de la puberté, deux ans font une grosse différence. Le mariage te va bien. » la complimenta honnêtement Harry, Fleur lui semblait encore plus belle que deux ans auparavant. Quand Fleur ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, ils furent interrompu pour un bruit sourd. Un grondement profond et menaçant. Harry se retourna vers l'origine du bruit avant même d'y avoir pensé.

Alors surtout ne tentez pas de me tuer! J'entretiens le suspens pour ce chapitre-ci.

Cependant si vous êtes curieux et observateurs vous aurez déjà compris ce dont il en retourne.

Le titre est un indice en lui même, et une réplique de Lucius dans le chapitre et assez équivoque également.

Proposez moi des choses et je répondrais à vos questions si vous êtes trop impatients pour attendre le chapitre suivant (qui je le rappelle pourrait mettre du temps à arriver).


	13. Nouveau lien, 2ième partie

Cela fait plus de trois mois, que je n'ai plus posté et je m'en excuse. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela s'arrangera puisque j'ai toujours peu de temps à consacrer à cette activité. Avec les cours à la fac, les transports en commun (ou j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie) et le travail que je dois fournir à côté pour mes cours, je suis bien occupée. Quand j'ai un peu de temps, j'ai tendance à le consacrer à la lecture (ma première passion) et je suis en retard sur pas mal de lectures.

En bref, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster la suite, et je ne promet pas plus de régularité par la suite. J'espère que cela ne sera pas (trop) décevant pour vous.

J'essaye par contre de vous fournir un travail de la meilleure qualité que je puisse offrir, cependant je ne promet pas que de petites erreurs ne se soient pas cachées ici ou là, dans la traduction ou dans l'orthographe.

Le chapitre précédent a reçut énormément de réactions (plus de 20) dépassant 200 pour le total de reviews et je vous remercie pour cela.

Bravo à Tsuki Banritt qui a posté le 200ième.

Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas alors, je poste toutes les réponses ici, mais c'est exceptionnel je ne voudrais pas surcharger le chapitre avec cela.

Kuroe17, 

La suite est pour maintenant ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse puisque cela fait des semaines que j'ai finit de traduire ce chapitre, il ne restait plus qu'à le corriger. Simplement je manquais de temps, et si je suis honnête de courage. En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur du reste alors !

Over Lime,

Tu as deviné !

AnnaMerteuil,

J'espère que n'est pas vraiment morte ?, surtout que j'ai prolongé le suspens plus que nécessaire ! Et effectivement ce lien est plus fort que celui qui lit un parent à son enfant. C'est effectivement le lien entre un veela et son compagnon.

Slach-nono,

Et tu pari juste ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, même si elle n'est pas de mon invention !

Tsuki Banritt,

Il y a effectivement un nouveau couple qui est entrain de se former, mais ce n'est pas Remus/Drago.

Patouillardcarine,

C'est vrai que j'ai coupé le chapitre de façon très vicieuse ! Je te souhaite cependant une bonne lecture !

Zessa,

Malheureusement pour toi, il ne s'agira pas d'un Ron/Draco, mais ce lien fictif de oncle/neveu n'est pas vraiment une excuse pour le lien, tu découvriras pourquoi. Et pour ta question Percy est OCC, je le trouve très agréable dans cette fic.

Guest,

Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire, voici la suite et bonne lecture !

Guest,

Je suis contente que tu ais attendu avec autant d'impatience cette fic, malgré ta situation (j'espère que tout c'est arrangé). Tu as tout à fait raison, Lucius n'aura pas à partager son compagnon !

Lololitaoe,

Jalousie, je ne dirais pas exactement… je dirais que c'est son instinct de protection qui fait surface. Ton idée est intéressante, mais ce n'est pas cela. Cependant effectivement cela concerne Draco de près.

Lesaccrosdelamerceri,

J'adore ton idée ! Effectivement Harry est super proche de tous ces hommes très tactiles ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.

Draco a effectivement trouvé son compagnon, mais il ne s'agit pas de l'enfant de Fleur et Bill. Même si encore une fois c'est une superbe idée. Tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

Liona29, 

Merci, bonne lecture !

Sasu-Hime,

Ce n'est pas grave ne pas avoir deviné, comme cela tu auras gardé toute la surprise. Je dirais donc même que c'est mieux. Bonne lecture !

Harry-Snape-Malfoy,

Je suis navrée, je pense que du coup tu va être déçue. J'espère que cela te plaira quand même et sinon merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Sache cependant je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fiction mais que la traductrice. Si je n'ai plus l'occasion de recevoir tes avis pour la suite, bonne continuation.

Mama-Milie,

Que d'hypothèses ! Et effectivement l'une d'elle est juste ! Bravo, Drago a trouvé son compagnon.

Sunakotatji,

Merci ! et bonne lecture !

Pouika, 

De rien ! Et désolé pour ce gigantesque retard !

Serpent d'ombre,

Alors je dois être cruelle ? Effectivement Drago a trouvé son compagnon.

Brigitte26, 

Alors là aucune idée, il faudra leur demander ? Gros bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture.

Stormtrooper2,

Effectivement ce chapitre était relativement, cours mais celui-ci est plus long et dense en plus de cela. Pour ton hypothèse, c'est bien tenté… mais ce n'est pas cela. Bonne lecture.

Eileen.P,

Plus courts que les précédents certainement. Merci, pour ta compréhension ? Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture à toutes (et tous on ne sait jamais ;) ).

D **euxième partie.**

Draco se tenait abasourdi et les yeux écarquillés derrière un Charlie accroupi de façon protectrice et lui enserrant des doigts le poignet.

Lucius quant à lui affrontait le deuxième plus ancien membre de la fratrie Weasley de ses yeux furieux, sa colère révélés par les regards noirs qu'il jetait au jeune dresseur de dragon.

Ils grognaient tous les deux, bien que le grondement de Charlie fût moins impressionnant à cause de sa nature totalement humaine.

L'esprit de Harry fit vite la part des choses et alla se placer entre les deux belligérants, ses yeux étincelèrent à son tour dangereusement.

Il les défia tout deux :

\- Si l'un de vous deux souffle trop près de la tête de Drago, parce que vous vous seriez laissé dominer pas vos instincts et votre foutue testostérone, alors aucune souffrance ne sera à la hauteur de ce que je vous ferrais subir ! Les mit en garde Harry, sa colère montant à mesure qu'il sentait la peur s'insinuer en Drago. Même pour quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas les sentiments du jeune blond, sa peur était évidente à ses tremblements.

Fred et George se saisirent rapidement de Neville et le tirèrent vers leur boutique, ils jetèrent en se retournant des sorts de silence pour préserver l'intimité du groupe.

Fleur, Bill et Percy les suivirent rapidement, Ron quant à lui hésita un moment mais finit par fuir la scène, quand il senti la magie de Harry tempêter, cependant pas assez vite puisque Harry le retint.

\- Ron, je voudrais que tu demandes à Rogue de venir ici, dis-lui que Draco a trouvé son compagnon, puis il se justifia auprès de son ami, Lucius semblait aller mieux en sa présence après l'agression du Drago, finit-il doucement.

Ron hocha fermement la tête, avant de courir vers la boutique pour transplaner.

-Nous devons rester à distance d'eux, fit calmement Fleur en obtenant l'approbation de tous.

-Charlie, si tu fais un mouvement de plus tu le regretteras, il n'arrivera rien à Draco ! le mis en garde Harry tout en le rassurant. Il le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à percevoir une lueur de compréhension illuminer les prunelles de Charlie, quand ce fut fait, il leur tourna ostensiblement le dos pour aller vers son propre compagnon, qui grognait encore furieusement.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour apaiser le blond, il agit à l'instinct, lui caressa le visage de ses lèvres, l'embrassant partout où il le pouvait sachant que Lucius restait immobile et qu'il était bien plus grand que lui. Il porta sa main à la joue pale et pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille

-Lucius, mon amour, tout va bien… il va bien. Lucius tu as besoin d'éclaircir ton esprit. Charlie est le compagnon de Draco, c'est son compagnon, il n'est en rien une menace… Draco va bien, il va très bien, jamais il ne lui sera fait du mal. Le sens-tu ? Ce nouveau lien dans ton cœur, c'est Charlie, son Charlie… murmura-t-il.

Il senti enfin le grognement s'atténuer.

\- Ça y est, pensa Harry.

-Potter !

Rogue et Ron venaient d'apparaître près d'eux, dans un mélange d'essoufflement et d'halètements, Ron était le plus atteint puisqu'il avait fait à la fois l'aller et le retour.

-Nous avons besoin de libérer la rue le plus rapidement possible. Charlie est le compagnon de Draco, de ce que je peux deviner Charlie a vu Draco et l'a attrapé parce qu'il était trop proche des autres et il semblerait que cela ait énervé Lucius, expliqua Harry en évitant de parler trop fort dans la but de garder Lucius calme, il garda également une main en contact avec la peau du blond en parlant.

-Notre appartement ! Nous irons là, c'est tout près, intervint Fred rapidement tout en dirigeant tout ce beau monde vers leur habitation.

-Lucius, ce n'est pas bien pour un couple nouvellement lié de se retrouver en plein air au milieu de tout ce monde, n'importe qui pourrait les voir, nous avons besoin d'aller dans un endroit sûr, ton fils et ton gendre doivent être déplacés, dit Severus brusquement, mais avec une certaine chaleur dans son intonation afin de ne pas bouleverser Lucius. Les yeux d'argent de Lucius reprirent vie et ses grognements cessèrent enfin.

Severus détourna le regard de l'air reconnaissant qu'arborait le jeune gryffondor, pour le porter plus loin sur le couple que formait les deux autres protagonistes, c'est-à-dire Charlie encore en train de grogner et Draco qui quant à lui semblait accablé et confus à propos de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.

-Charlie, Lucius n'est pas une menace, tu lui as simplement fais peur en te saisissant ainsi de Draco, il protège son fils. Mais en te comportant ainsi, tu as réussi à l'effrayer, tu as besoin de te calmer, maintenant ! dit Harry brusquement.

Il regarda Charlie cligner des yeux deux fois avant de se relever de sa position accroupis et de fixer le jeune homme derrière lui qui tremblait encore.

-Je suis ... désolé, dit-il lentement en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'extrayait encore du brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit.

-S'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère, le gémissement de Draco donna envie à Harry de taper du pied et de saisir de Draco afin de le préserver de tout cela.

Aux yeux de Draco, la dernière attaque qu'il avait subie était trop proche pour qu'il ne soit pas effrayé par la situation présente.

-Je ne suis ... Je ne suis pas en colère ... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te bouleverser ... Je suis désolé, Charlie se rapprocha de Draco, lui faisant cette fois véritablement face et lui relâchant le poignet. Charlie émit un doux bruit quand leurs deux corps se touchèrent, le sien s'enroulant autour de celui plus petit du blond mais il était bien trop occupé pour avoir honte de son petit gémissement.

-Son compagnon serait donc un Weasley, soupira Lucius derrière Harry, celui-ci se retourna vers son compagnon pour constater qu'il avait repris une totale conscience de la réalité.

-Tu es accouplé avec Potter, tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre, émit Severus en reniflant, dépendant il n'y avait pas de venin dans sa voix ou même de cette colère habituelle qui imprégnait le mot Potter quand il le prononçait.

-Il est vrai que je ne voudrais pas être humilié par mon fils dans la compétition de l'accouplement le plus improbable, affirma Lucius en enveloppant la taille de son jeune compagnon de son bras.

-Parce qu'effectivement Draco ne serait pas loin de te battre sur cette voie, Severus renifla.

-Au moins, il n'est pas marié ... il est pas marié n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Lucius anxieusement auprès du brun, ses yeux se promenant du côté du nouveau couple.

-Il ne sort même avec personne, je ne l'ai personnellement jamais vu avec quiconque, le rassura Harry

-Alors, comment allons-nous donc les faire bouger d'ici ? Demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux autres.

-Tu es la personne toute désignée pour remplir cette mission, constata Severus après un moment de réflexion, Lucius fit un signe de tête dans ce sens également.

-Merveilleux, si je perds une main dans l'opération préparez-vous à me la ressouder, grommela-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le couple. Charlie le regarda suspicieusement à mesure qu'il s'approchait, ce comportement lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Charlie Weasley. Je ne suis pas une menace pour mon fils et tu le sais. Nous nous devons de déguerpir pour la maison des jumeaux, avant que les gens ne se rendent compte que toute une partie de l'avenue est recouverte de sorts. Harry désigna de la main les quelques passants de cette fin de journée, repoussés surnaturellement en dehors de leur chemin.

-Il ne va rien tenter pour nous séparer ? Demanda Charlie en regardant nerveusement Lucius debout à côté de Severus, qui pour sa part avait conservé son air renfrogné habituel.

-Pour cela il faudrait être munit d'un pied de biche, alors non, tu l'as simplement surpris, se moqua Harry.

-Très bien, admit Charlie en gardant cependant toujours Draco contre lui. Draco lui-même ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher sa robe dans un avenir proche. Ils finirent par se déplacer sur l'avenue, et furent rapidement suivis de Lucius, laissant Severus et Harry fermer la marche.

-Merci d'être venu si vite, Professeur, je n'étais vraiment pas certain de me dépêtrer de cette situation seul, fit Harry gauchement.

-C'est tout naturel Potter, vous avez très bien réagit, le complimenta Severus en fronçant les sourcils visiblement plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il commençait à monter la marche menant à la résidence des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Je vous dois ... des excuses pour mon comportement, jeta Severus tout à coup en tendant la main devant le jeune homme pour arrêter son avancée.

-Je comprend, dit doucement Harry et en voyant un sourcil se relever, il s'expliqua.

-Je ne connais pas votre passé ou les circonstances qui l'ont déterminé, mais j'en sais assez pour comprendre que vous n'avez pas de famille de sang, ou si vous en avez, vous ne la côtoyez pas. En conséquence de quoi, Lucius et Drago représentent votre famille et de ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ce sentiment est réciproque. Ils sont votre famille, de la même façon du moins que les Weasley sont la mienne, ils ne sont peut-être pas du même sang que moi, mais ils sont ma famille de cœur et j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour eux.

-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté si facilement votre accouplement avec Lucius, vous êtes habitué aux liens de cœur, puisqu'il s'est vite attaché à votre cœur, il est devenu votre famille. Pour vous, famille et cœur sont synonymes, ajouta Severus.

-Exactement, Draco n'est peut-être pas mien par le sang, mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être mien, en excluant évidement notre âge, s'amusa Harry en atteignant le haut de l'escalier.

-J'étais inquiet. Pour moi, vous acceptiez tout trop facilement, je me rappelais trop bien de l'air brisé qu'avait Lucius quand il pensait encore que son compagnon était peut-être mort ou se refusait à lui. Je craignais trop les conséquences de votre éventuel rejet, si vous changiez soudain d'avis. Severus soupira en se frottant le nez, mais cela n'arrivera pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais souhaité ... j'ai toujours voulu une famille à moi, être aimé pour moi et non pas pour mon statut d'élu ou de 'celui qui a survécu' et même pas Harry Potter le fils de James et Lily, l'héritier Potter et Black. Cela pourrait sembler étrange, mais pour cela j'aurais bien donné l'ensemble de mes possessions de Gringott. Et est arrivé, Lucius… il m'offre tout cela et plus encore… et le meilleur dans tout cela c'est qu'il agit, comme si MOI j'étais un cadeau, finit-il en secouant la tête, Severus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous êtes le cadeau le plus improbable qu'il ait reçu, affirma Severus avant de se redresser ayant apparemment atteint son maximum dans la catégorie manifestation d'affection. Allons nous assurer qu'ils n'ont pas recommencé à s'écharper !

-C'est probablement une bonne idée, acquiesça le plus jeune avec un soupir.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils ne tombèrent pas sur une scène de carnage, cependant les différents protagonites échangeaient tous des regards prudents. Draco était toujours enveloppé dans les bras de Charlie. Fleur, Neville et le reste des Weasley regardaient tous dans diverses directions d'un air gêné.

-Maman va avoir une crise cardiaque, d'abord Harry et maintenant Charlie, ricana le plus vieux de la fratrie.

-Trois de ses fils liés à des Veela, nous sommes en train d'établir une généralité, n'est-ce pas ? renifla Ron depuis le canapé.

-Eh bien, nous savons déjà lequel de la famille pourrait échapper à cette règle, si bien sûr il arrête de se comporter comme un âne. Répliqua Harry tranquillement alors qu'il s'avançait pour rejoindre son compagnon qui le fixait.

-Tais-toi, Harry ! gémit Ron.

-De qui s'agit-il ? Est-ce que notre Ronnichou aurait un béguin ? roucoulèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation les jumeaux, Harry nota également qu'ils entouraient un Neville rougissant.

-Lui et Seamus lorgnent sur le pantalon de l'autre, mais s'en tiennent là. Précisa Neville pour les deux roux qui l'entouraient

-Seamus, hein ?

-Le blondinet Irlandais ? le questionnaient-ils avec un sourire diabolique.

-Celui-là même, acquiesça Harry de la tête, en enserrant de ses deux bras la taille de son compagnon, se blottissant contre lui, il senti Lucius lui rendre son étreinte.

-Vous n'êtes que des traitres ! gémit Ron alors que Fred, George et Bill commençaient à le taquiner.

L'attention de Harry quant à elle restait centrée sur Lucius, il pouvait sentir que ce dernier était inquiet à propos de cette situation, mais il semblait se convaincre que c'était une chance que Draco ait trouvé son compagnon si vite après avoir reçu son héritage.

Il tira lentement son compagnon vers la salle de bain, tout en s'étant d'abord assuré de l'accord des jumeaux à cela. Une fois ceci fait, il verrouilla la porte faisant se taire par là le brouha qui avait envahi la pièce.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

-Lucius, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry d'un air préoccupé, tentant également de se dégager de l'étreinte qui les liait sans succès.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste un ensemble, soupira Lucius.

-Alors racontes-moi, je suis là pour ça, tu ne dois pas garder cela en toi, le réprimanda gentiment le plus jeune.

-Eh bien j'avais bon espoir que Draco ne se lie qu'une fois notre liaison achevée, ce n'est pas très sain d'avoir deux liaisons non fermées dans une même famille, c'est très rare et plutôt dangereux, cela rend mon veela extrêmement nerveux. Quand je l'ai vu le saisir, toi qui n'étais pas près de moi et ce dominant était agressif, menaçant. J'étais plongé dans un dilemme, je ne pouvais te rapprocher de moi en même temps que te protéger, tout en sachant que toi seul pouvait venir à bout de cette situation, admis Lucius tout en accentuant son étreinte sur son compagnon.

Il déposa de légers baisers sur son visage, dans un étrange rappel de la situation inextricable d'il y avait seulement quelques minutes. C'est ainsi que les lèvres de Harry firent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs jumelles, les engagent tous deux dans un baiser langoureux.

Harry profitait simplement du gout de son compagnon alors qu'il offrait à ce dernier des caresses apaisantes. Après quelques minutes, Harry finit par se dégager doucement pour qu'ils puissent parler.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, mais ce que je sais c'est que Charlie est un gars incroyable et qu'il fera tout pour prendre soin de son compagnon, il fera tout pour que ton fils soit heureux, il est quelqu'un que j'aurais très bien pu conseiller à Draco, si le destin ne s'en chargeait pas à notre place. Et pour confirmer cela, je peux dire que Ro… que Severus semble avoir tout accepté, finit Harry en brossant ses lèvres contre celles plus fines de son compagnon, faisant courir ses doigts sur la joue pâle pour continuer à lui envoyer des ondes apaisantes.

-Quoi ! Vraiment ? rebondit avec espoir le Blond.

-Eh oui, nous venons de parler ... J'ai la vague impression que je viens de recevoir une sorte de bénédiction fraternelle, à la sauce Severus, s'amusa Harry en fronçant le nez.

Cette grimace se transforma en franc sourire quand un Lucius joyeux lui posa un baiser sur le nez.

-Maintenant va saluer correctement ton beau-frère/ gendre, conclu Harry dans un doux sourire, en liant leurs doigts pour les conduire à nouveau vers le séjour.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent les rendirent un peu confus : Ron, Fred, George et Bill semblaient étrangement hystériques, des larmes dévalaient des joues de Ron. Percy et Neville ricanaient, Fleur gloussait derrière sa main, les lèvres de Severus semblaient se contracter dans un sourire presque esquissé, concordant avec ses yeux illuminés par l'amusement. Charlie quant à lui fixait Draco d'un air éberlué... Draco restait blotti tout contre lui et malgré son air étonné Charlie n'avait pas totalement perdu la face puisqu'il lui rendait encore fermement l'étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils alors que les rires ne faisaient que s'accentuer.

-William vient de signaler que tu es devenu légalement le beau-père de Charlie, les informa doucement Severus.

-Ho allez professeur, il ne faut pas m'appeler William, je me sens encore mal quand j'entends ce nom cela me ramène à Poudlard... et cela signifie que je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, gémit Bill.

-Je n'ai été votre professeur que durant deux ans, renifla ce dernier en croissant les bras.

-Mais non les moindres, la sixième et la septième année, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais engrangé autant de connaissances en si peu de temps, grogna Bill.

-Vous étiez juste choqué que je ne sois pas sympathique malgré mon âge, de plus votre éducation à propos des potions comportait un certain nombre de lacunes. Mais je pense que tout se passe bien pour vous maintenant puisque les potions font parties intégrantes de la formation de briseur de sort n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus au jeune homme grimaçant.

-Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Bill.

-Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous avez commencé à enseigner ? demanda Harry curieux, depuis un coin de la pièce enserré dans les bras d'un Lucius décidemment pas décidé à le relâcher.

-J'avais dix-neuf ans, répondit Severus se tournant vers eux, ses yeux passèrent sur eux avec inquiétude, mais il sembla rassuré par ce qu'il vit, puisqu'il reporta son attention vers le plus jeune quand il s'exclama.

-Dix-neuf ! Mais ... Je pensais que la maitrise nécessitait trois années de formation ?

-C'est le cas, j'ai été accueillis tôt à Poudlard, parce que je produisais un taux anormalement élevé de magie volatile. J'ai eu mon diplôme à seize ans.

-C'est incroyable ! explosa encore Harry.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Harry en était sûr puisqu'il avait l'habitude de voir cette expression sur son visage, mais quand le professeur posa les yeux sur Lucius, il referma sa bouche. Harry leva alors les yeux sur Lucius pour les voir échanger un regard qui semblait faire passer des millions de choses entre eux, choses que Harry était bien incapable de décrypter.

-Il n'y avait pas de second degré, Severus, précisa Lucius. Harry fronça les sourcils à cela.

-Bien sûr que c'était exactement ce que je voulais dire, c'est exceptionnel d'avoir un tel parcours, je ne peux m'imaginer avoir mes ASPICS cette année. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il pu signifier d'autre ? demanda-t-il confus.

-L'âge de Severus était sujet à moqueries de la part de ton père et ton parrain. Ils faisaient des insinuations particulièrement… rustres à propos des méthodes qu'auraient utilisés Severus pour être major de sa promotion tout en ayant un an de moins, expliqua dans un chuchotement Lucius dans l'oreille de son jeune compagnon. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Severus, le rouge imprégnant ses joues pâles, il pouvait deviner que cela était dût à de la honte, il voyait un changement se faire dans le visage de son professeur, comme s'il élevait à nouveau des boucliers destinés à le protéger.

Il lança un sort de silence sur lui-même mais aussi sur Lucius, Draco, Charlie et Severus, pour n'être entendu que d'eux. Il fit en sorte ensuite de rencontrer les prunelles de Severus.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus et vous vous êtes comporté comme un complet salaud envers moi durant toutes ces années, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne vous respecte pas pour ce que vous avez fait, pour tous les sacrifices auxquels vous avez consentis. Vous, davantage que n'importe qui, méritez le respect et l'admiration pour votre travail durant ces deux guerres, si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, nous ne serions certainement pas ici à en parler. Vous êtes un grand homme et l'une des personnes qui a le plus de mon respect, dit Harry doucement.

Lucius le serra bien fort contre lui, alors qu'il sentait à travers leur lien, des émotions comme la fierté, le bonheur, la tristesse et le soulagement se propager.

-Potter ... commença Severus, avant de s'immobiliser comme l'âme à nu, son visage montra à tous un mélange de choc, d'incrédulité et d'embarra.

-Cela ne voulait rien dire d'étrange, je voulais simplement vous dire, que beaucoup trop de personnes prennent les sacrifices auxquels vous avez consenti comme acquis et que trop peu de personnes vous disent que ce que vous avez fait était proprement exceptionnel, pas même Albus. Oh, et peut-être que vous pourriez m'appeler Harry ? Potter me semble représenter trop de mauvaises choses entre nous, je voudrais qu'on essaye de s'entendre, ajouta Harry avec un sourire insolent.

-Harry, testa Severus en hochant la tête.

-Merci, murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Harry en le serrant tout contre lui.

-N'avez-vous aucune remarque sarcastique à faire sur ce deuxième appariement étrange ? renifla Harry et devant l'air amusé de Severus il poursuivit :

-Hé ne vous moquez pas, vous pourriez faire fortune en montrant vos pensines ! ricana le jeune homme.

\- C'est plutôt vrai, je connais même quelques journalistes qui se couperaient un bras pour avoir ce genre d'informations, répliqua le plus vieux d'un air pensif.

-Oh par Merlin, Harry ! Ne l'encourage pas ! gémit Lucius.

-Pensez-vous qu'en échange vous pourriez obtenir d'arracher les membres de Skeeter… lentement ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Quoi ? dit-il sur la défensive lorsque trois paires d'yeux incrédules se tournèrent vers lui, Charlie quant à lui ricanait dans l'épaule de Draco.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que 'saint Potter' puisse même avoir des pensées si sanglantes, expliqua obligeamment Charlie.

-Oh, c'est plutôt de la vengeance, j'ai cet agréable fantasme à propos de l'attraper sous sa forme animagus et de lui arracher chacune de ses pattes. Et ce depuis que nous l'avons effectivement attrapé puis relâché à nos conditions, répliqua Harry en haussa les épaules et en arborant un grand sourire, recevant en échange des regards encore davantage incrédules, Charlie quant à lui se contenta cette fois de ricaner.

-Je pense que je vais avoir toute une opinion à refaire, se murmura Severus à lui-même.

-M. Malfoy, je sais que vous n'êtes pas content que je sois le compagnon de Draco, mais… Charlie fit une pause quand retenti le grognement de Lucius.

-Cela ne peut être moins vrai, c'était juste de l'étonnement. Je suis reconnaissant que son compagnon soit humain, je craignais que son éventuel compagnon ne soit un veela et ne profite de la nature soumise de Draco. Même si des compagnons ne peuvent se faire de mal, les personnalités n'affectent pas toujours le lien et le choix du destin, alors il aurait pu être considéré par son compagnon comme un trophée par exemple, mais avoir une liaison à moitié humaine le rendra davantage libre, et que vous soyez un Weasley semble rassurer Harry, donc il en est de même pour moi. Lucius soupira.

-Bienvenue dans la famille ... fils, se moqua Harry.

-C'est juste effrayant Harry, tu es mon petit frère, gémit Charlie, Mais je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi vous avez réagi ainsi ? Ajouta-il à l'adresse de Lucius.

-J'imagine que vous ressentez un élan protecteur envers Draco ? lui demanda Lucius en désignant son fils de la tête.

-Imaginez qu'il vous soit arraché, emmené loin de vous ou même blessé… ce que vous ressentez là est à l'échelle de ce que je ressens quand on s'en prend à lui. Même si mon veela a dû reconnaître en quelque sorte le fait que vous soyez le compagnon de mon fils, la façon brusque dont vous vous en êtes saisit a fait réagir au quart de tour mon veela, avant même qu'une seule pensée logique n'ai pu traverser le voile de mes instincts, poursuivit-il.

Charlie réagit d'un grognement à la mention de se voir privé de son compagnon et serra le jeune homme contre lui.

-Oh ... heu, est-ce Charlie ? s'étonna Harry en fixant sa poitrine d'un air choqué, alors qu'un nouveau lien émotionnel se formait en lui, il ressenti par-là, peur et sentiment de protection.

-Oui, les parents d'un veela sont à même de sentir ce que ressent le compagnon de leur enfant, afin d'éviter de se faire tuer par le compagnon protecteur, s'ils ressentent eux même le besoin de câliner leur enfant, c'est de la prévention en fait, pour pouvoir réagir avant le l'ouragan ne les atteignent, répondit Severus avec douceur.

-mhm, c'est une bonne idée, Harry acquiesça.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens ? demanda Charlie avec stupéfaction.

-Tes sentiments, tout comme ceux de Draco et Lucius et il en sera de même pour toi, acquiesça Harry.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne concerne que la famille proche, votre esprit apprendra en temps et en heure à reconnaître à qui appartient quelle émotion, à les dissocier des vôtres également. Vous serez également capable cibler une personne et savoir ce qu'elle ressent, mais cela concerne surtout les émotions intenses. Expliqua Lucius.

-Cela me semble correct, dit calmement Charlie.

-Ça ne l'est pas quand certaines personnes de notre connaissance oublient de bloquer pour les autres certaines de leurs émotions, comme le désir par exemple pour ne pas toutes les nommer, renchérit Draco avec un sourire devant la coloration rouge que prirent les joues de Lucius et Harry.

-Pour être plus juste, pour Harry cela est très nouveau, c'est à Lucius que revient la tâche de boquer cela, ajouta Severus récoltant l'attention des quatre autres ainsi que leurs yeux écarquillés.

-Traître, se contenta de renifler Lucius.

-Il a dit des choses gentilles sur moi, répliqua Severus le sourire aux lèvres en haussant les épaules.

-Oh donc quand mon compagnon flatte ton égo, tout à coup tu te mets de son côté, répliqua Lucius.

-Je parle le langage des serpents, sourit Harry.

-Oh ... j'avais oublié cela ! cria Draco en se précipitant vers lui, même s'il fut suivi de près par son compagnon qui n'avait pas relâché son étreinte sur sa taille.

-Pourrais-tu un jour me traduire ce langage ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry en tirant Draco dans un gros câlin.

-Félicitations d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement de ses doigts les cheveux de Draco. Il pouvait sentir le bonheur du blond.

-Non pas, que la vue ne soit pas amusante, mais je pense que les autres voudraient savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit Severus avec un air amusé.

En levant les yeux, ils réalisèrent que le reste du groupe étaient de l'autre côté de la barrière magique et qu'ils les fixaient en tentant vainement de comprendre.

-Oups, Harry sourit timidement et fit un geste de la main pour conjurer le sort.

-Il semblerait que tout se passe pour le mieux, dit Percy en bon porte-parole.

-Tout va bien, confirma Lucius en hochant la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres et cela prit certains au dépourvut, Ron et Neville quant à eux semblait s'y être habitués.

-Vous vous rendez compte que les fêtes de Noel vont juste être gigantesques, s'exclama Harry en fixant surtout Lucius.

-Je savais bien que notre union résulterait à ce genre de chose, répliqua Lucius en soupirant, alors que les Weasley, Neville et Fleur le regardait avec incertitude, à cela Harry renifla et donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac à son compagnon.

-Oui toi, Severus et Draco ne passerez plus aucune de vos vacances tranquilles comme des bons petits asociaux.

-Pourquoi par pitié, devrais-je faire partie de cela ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils en direction du jeune Gryffondor.

-Nous nous entendons maintenant, et vous faites partie de la famille de Lucius, alors vous passerez noël et les vacances avec nous, dit Harry fermement.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? répliqua Severus.

-Je vous lancerais un sort pour vous y forcer, et vous habillerait avec des fripes hawaïennes agrémentées de perroquets à votre insu, sourit Harry.

-Je crois que je vais choisir de venir de ma propre initiative, fit sèchement Severus.

-Ça a l'air d'être la meilleure solution, affirma Lucius d'un geste de la tête.

-On dirait bien que nous avons perdu nos réservations, elles ne valent qu'une demi-heure avant d'être annulées, soupira brusquement Bill.

-J'ai faim ! gémit Ron.

-Tu as toujours faim, fut la réplique quasiment générale chez la famille Weasley, les autres se contentèrent d'en rire.

-Qu'avez-vous dans le frigo ? demanda Harry aux jumeaux en désignant la cuisine.

-De quoi faire des carbonaras ! répondit George et il reçut en échange des gestes d'accord.

-Partons-donc sur des Carbonaras, fit Harry avec un petit rire avant froncer les sourcils.

-Euh ...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Lucius.

-Charlie, Draco venez donc dans la cuisine avec nous, demanda Harry en se saisissant d'emblée de la main du blond pour le tirer dans la cuisine.

-Pour quelques mètres ? Demanda Draco amusé alors qu'il traînait dans son sillage Charlie.

-Je suis parvenu à me contrôler que parce que je fais confiance Charlie, mais j'ai également des instincts et ils me dictent de te garder près de moi, affirma Harry en secouant la tête.

-Harry super protecteur avec Draco, que Merlin nous vienne en aide quand il aura son propre enfant, dit Ron haut et fort depuis le salon.

-Je t'ai entendu Ronald Weasley, je vais dire à ta mère que tu penses que mes carbonaras sont les meilleures que tu n'aies jamais mangées ! Cria Harry alors qu'il laissait Draco et Charlie libres dans la cuisine et conduisait Lucius plus loin un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ! répliqua Ron en grimaçant.

-Oh je le ferais, sourit-il méchamment.

-Vous resterez avec nous, Severus ? demanda-t-il ensuite en cherchant des yeux l'homme sombre qui arborait une mine incertaine. Il s'assura que sa phrase sonne de façon à lui laisser entendre qu'il voulait qu'il reste.

-Jusqu'à maintenant les évènements semblent plutôt distrayants, de plus je crois être intrigué de gouter quelque chose qui puisse être meilleur que la cuisine de Molly Weasley, émit Severus avec un léger hochement de la tête, il finit de se détendre quand il vit le sourire brillant qu'arborait Harry à ses mots.

-Préparez-vous à être surpris alors, ricana Harry en réponse avant de se mettre à la tâche. C'était un peu étrange que Lucius ne le laisse pas totalement libre de ses mouvements, comme s'il avait besoin qu'ils soient en contact pour se rassurer, cette hypothèse fut confirmée par le fait que Lucius jette constamment des regards à son fils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Bien heureusement Harry pouvait utiliser la magie pour se simplifier les choses. Bientôt, la sauce fut sur la surface de travail et les pattes réunies dans une casserole énorme.

-Tu as l'habitude de cuisiner pour autant de personnes ? lui demanda doucement Lucius.

-Cela m'arrive parfois, l'appartement des jumeaux est une sorte de refuge pour la famille quand ils essayent pour une raison ou une autre d'échapper à Molly. Ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec eux cet été et puisqu'il est sans espoirs de les voir cuisiner correctement, j'ai dû souvent cuisiner, parce que pour les potions ils sont peut-être excellents, mais pour cuisiner c'est une autre paire de manche, pour preuve ils ne sont que capables de préparer des toasts qu'ils laissent brûler systématiquement, affirma Harry en secouant la tête, alors qu'il remuait la sauce.

-Hé, je cuisine un peu, protesta Charlie.

-D'accord, tu en es capable, mais pour le reste d'entre vous, c'est sans espoir, concéda-t-il

-Ça sent vraiment bon, soupira Bill depuis où il était assis.

-La meilleure façon d'entrer dans le cœur d'un Weasley, c'est de parler à leurs ventres, confia Harry à Draco avec un sourire.

-Je prends note, s'amusa Draco en se blottissant encore davantage contre son compagnon.

Harry sourit en les regardant, Charlie semblait tanguer entre crainte, choc et affection. Alors qu'il agitait la sauce, il repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement, il lui semblait que cela faisait des mois ou mêmes des années que Lucius et lui étaient compagnons, tout lui semblait si naturel et facile entre eux, ils semblaient si bien ensemble qu'on ne pouvait deviner que leur relation n'était vielle que d'une petite paire de semaines. Mais il comprenant ce que ressentait Charlie en ce moment, ce sentiment de commencer à être entier, ce sentiment d'appartenance. Une crainte et un étonnement face à cette bénédiction, cette chance que la vie vous accordait.

-Tu penses trop, murmura Lucius contre son oreille en caressant sa peau de ses lèvres.

-Je réfléchis simplement, Harry secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

-Bonnes ou mauvaises tes pensées ? Demanda Lucius d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Sans aucun doute bonnes, le rassura Harry en se retournant pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Maintenant donnes moi ces pâtes, que je puisse faire quelque chose. Réclama Lucius.

-Lucius tu fais des corvées ? demanda de sa voix traînante Severus, depuis le salon où il était occupé par les jumeaux qui le questionnaient à propos d'une potion de leur crue qui leur avaient explosé dans les mains au lieu d'avoir eu l'effet escompté.

-Donnes-moi aussi quelque chose à faire, Harry, demanda Draco avec une moue semblable à celle de son père.

-Je dois batailler pour que tu n'acceptes rien que de remuer une de mes potions et il suffirait que Harry le demande pour que tu t'exécutes ? s'interrogea Lucius en levant les sourcils.

-Je dois avoir une influence positive sur lui, ou alors se sont mes yeux de chien battus, ricana Harry en retirant sa cuillère de ses spaghettis afin d'y remettre le couvercle.

-L'air de chien battus qu'utilise Harry est diablement efficace, affirma Charlie en hochant la tête.

-Il a même réussi à ce que maman cesse de crier lors d'une de ses crises.

-Nous sommes également au courant pour les larmes de crocodile, ajouta Draco encore clairement amusé à ce sujet

-Larmes de crocodile ? demanda Percy.

-Ron, Bill mettez la table. Alors que je tentais d'expliquer la situation à Sirius et que j'étais sur le point de le faire céder d'ailleurs, je me suis contenté de me mettre un peu scène pour précipiter l'issue logique, expliqua Harry en versant les pattes hors de leur casserole.

-Impressionnant, émit Severus un peu choqué alors que les Weasley riaient.

-Sirius n'aime pas quand je pleure, c'est un de ses points faibles. Mais je n'en fais usage qu'en cas de force majeure. Je suis convaincu que Remus connaît ma technique, mais comme je ne le fais jamais quand il n'est pas lui-même d'accord avec moi, il n'a jamais rien dit, songea Harry à voix haute, alors qu'il versait la sauce sur les pattes et y jetait un sort pour tout mélanger de façon homogène. Il apporta le plat sur la table.

Heureusement, les jumeaux avaient acheté une table qui pouvait s'agrandir à volonté, compte tenu du nombre d'invités. La table faisait à présent toute la longueur de la pièce et on avait conjuré des chaises supplémentaires.

-Pas d'étiquette ici, j'en ai bien peur, ayant été élevés avec cinq frères, une sœur et un frère adoptif nous avons des manières plutôt primitives. Servez-vous quand la casserole passera devant vous. Dit Percy à l'adresse de Lucius, Severus, Draco et Neville.

-Je m'y suis habituée, Fleur se mit à rire depuis l'autre bout de la table.

-Simplement assurez-vous de vous saisir de la casserole avant Ron, ajouta Harry alors qu'il se glissait entre Lucius et Draco, deux grandes cruches vinrent sur la table par magie, les suivant une dizaine de bouteilles de bière et une bouteille de vin. Des verres furent éparpillés devant chaque invité. Sous le regard étonné de tous ce qui n'étaient ni membres de la fratrie, ni habitués à leurs manières, ce fut la cacophonie. La casserole semblait passer si rapidement de mains en mains que même un vif d'or lors d'un match Gryffondors/Serpentards n'eut pu la devancer, les boissons volaient de droites à gauche, le bavardage était bruyant et parsemé d'éclats de rires, tout le monde semblait parler en même temps sans pouvoir démêler les paroles des uns aux paroles des autres.

Harry prit des mains de Fred la casserole qu'il avait monopolisé. Il servit pour sa part outre lui-même, rapidement Lucius, Draco, Charlie et Severus avant de se la voir arraché par Percy.

Il versa du vin à Lucius et Severus se servit en jus de citrouille de même pour Draco, il passa à Charlie une bière, puisqu'il semblait trop obnubilé par Draco pour le faire lui-même.

-C'est parfait comme toujours, Harry soupira Percy après engouffré sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

-Merci Perce, lui sourit Harry à travers la table.

-Comment vont les choses au travail ?

-Eh bien, je me bats toujours pour faire partir Ombrage du bureau et du ministère même, mais Fudge compte tenu du fait que cette femme semble le vénérer, refuse de s'en débarrasser. Cependant la popularité d'Amélia Bones semble aller croissante. Si bien que j'ai bonne espoir de voir Bones remporter les élections qui s'annoncent, nous avons parlé ensemble des problèmes qu'ont posés le mandat de Fudge, dit Percy entre deux bouchées.

-C'est génial Perce, ça sonne comme si elle avait l'intention de te garder près d'elle si elle gagne, dit Harry soulagé.

-Oui, bien évidemment elle ne peut pas le dire d'emblée, mais elle l'a clairement laissé entendre, de plus elle semble avoir retenu pour prénom. Précisa Percy en recevant des gloussements.

-Je crois que vous avez récemment transféré votre soutien à Mme Bones, Sir Malfoy ? demanda Percy en se tournant vers Lucius qui avait l'air tout à coup beaucoup plus à l'aise.

-Appelez-moi Lucius s'il vous plaît et oui je l'ai fait, maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de jouer un rôle, je n'ai plus à soutenir cet imbécile incompétent. Bones est quant à elle, un bien meilleur choix, de plus c'est bien une des seules personnes qui pourraient bien effrayer les éventuels mangemorts restants. Elle nettoiera le ministère d'une manière beaucoup plus efficace que n'importe qui, affirma Lucius d'un hochement de tête.

Percy, Lucius, Draco et Severus parlèrent politique, une fois que les jumeaux cessèrent de monopoliser Severus à propos de leur potion loupée. Ils furent ensuite bien occupés à tenter de charmer Neville.

Harry se contentait simplement d'écouter les deux parts de sa famille se mêler, mais se joignait de temps en temps à telle ou telle discussion en de brèves interventions, aimant simplement s'imprégner de l'ambiance détendue.

La main de Lucius n'avait quitté la sienne que pour se poser sur le dos de sa chaise ou encore sa cuisse comme cela, ils étaient ensemble même quand ils ne participaient pas à la même conversation. Il pouvait également sentir que Charlie se faisait une place particulière dans son cœur de compagnon de veela, et chaque fois qu'il regardait Draco et Charlie, il pouvait voir le bonheur sur le visage du plus jeune et de son frère adoptif.

-Ok, nous feront en sorte de dîner à l'extérieur la prochaine fois, même si la cuisine de Harry est excellente, s'amusa Bill alors qu'il quittait l'appartement de ses frères. Tous se préparaient à partir. Ils ignorèrent les yeux écarquillés et incrédules des passants, leurs attentions notamment fixées sur Harry et Charlie entourés chacun d'un Malfoy.

-Ce fut une soirée très agréable, dit Lucius en serrant la main de Fred.

-C'était bon de vous revoir, sourit Harry en étreignant Bill et Fleur qui lui retournèrent son sourire et son étreinte.

-Merci Arry, dit-elle doucement à son oreille.

-Tu es maintenant de la famille, lui assura-t-il en la pressant un peu plus fort contre lui, avant d'ouvrir ses bras à Percy.

-Attendez ... Et ... où vas-tu ... nous ... Balbutia soudainement Draco en regardant craintivement Charlie, en prenant conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de la suite.

-Je vais à Poudlard avec vous, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître correctement et tu as encore un an et demi à tirer à Poudlard. Tout se passeras bien, mon Dragon, le rassura Charlie.

-La chambre de Draco est vide dans mes quartiers pendant les périodes scolaires, vous y êtes le bienvenu jusqu'à ce que tout soit décidé, offrit Lucius.

-Ça fait beaucoup de bouleversements, il y a Harry et maintenant vous accueillez l'amant plus âgé de votre fils chez vous, continuez comme cela et vous deviendrait un gros…... OW! George fit la grimace en se frottant le bras.

-Merlin pour un garçon aussi mince tu as un sacré crochet, il fit ensuite une moue pitoyable à l'adresse de son frère de cœur.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi, fit Harry en secouant la tête.

-Ce serait génial merci monsieur... Lucius, je me voyais mal dénicher Dumbledore ce soir et me farcir tout un tas de commentaires sur l'impossible entente Gryffondor/Serpentard de la part de membres de ma maison. Charlie leva les yeux avec un sourire paresseux, ignorant un George qui tentait maintenant d'obtenir la sympathie d'un Neville amusé mais peu compatissant.

-Bon, nous devrions y aller, fit Harry en soupirant en regardant l'heure.

Après le repas ils étaient tous retournés dans le salon, pour s'y assoir, bavarder et rire pendant quelques heures supplémentaires, si bien qu'il devait à présent être près de minuit.

-Ok, eh bien, nous allons vous revoir bientôt, sans doute une autre réunion au sujet d'un quatrième jumelage Veela, s'amusa Bill en enroulant son bras autour de Fleur avant de disparaître.

-Neville, nous nous demandions si nous pouvions t'inviter prochainement dans un vrai restaurant.

-Le Week-end prochain, juste nous trois cette fois-ci ? poursuivit son frère.

Neville se retourna et adressa un regard nerveux avec Harry, lequel le rassura d'un sourire encourageant.

-Je ... Il regarda les mines déjà défaites des jumeaux qui s'attendaient clairement à un rejet, il se redressa et fit appel à son courage Gryffondorien chose que la plupart des gens n'imaginaient pas qu'il puisse posséder, puis hocha la tête.

-Je suis d'accord, envoyez-moi un hibou pour plus de précisions ?

-Nous ... oui ... bien sûr, oui, émirent les jumeaux en l'embrassant chacun sur une joue, provoquant chez le jeune homme un fort rougissement, puis le laissèrent rejoindre précipitamment le groupe qui retournait à Poudlard.

-Génial, presque tous mes frères se mettent en couple, mais moi je reste seul, dit Ron mélancoliquement.

-Cela ne tient qu'à toi, peut-être que si vous vous décidiez à concrétiser vos désirs à toi et Seamus en vous sautant dessus, tu ne passerais plus de nuits seules et dans le froid, répliqua Harry avant de transplaner avec Lucius assez vite pour ne voir ni l'air horrifié de Ron, ni entendre son cris.

« HARRY! »

FIN

Non c'est une blague !

A la prochaine, le plus tôt possible en tout cas ?

J'attend avec impatience vos réactions.


	14. Matin difficile

Bon, me revoilà après une longue attente. Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas dans ma poche un long chapitre à vous offrir. Mais je me suis dit, mieux vaut petit que pas du tout, n'est-ce pas?

Bonne lecture à vous, et bonne soirée.

Chapitre dix.

Harry s'étira en bâillant en allant vers la cuisine. Lucius s'était réveillé en grommelant qu'il était tard, après avoir jeté un Tempus qui lui avait indiqué qu'il était exactement 10 :30. A cette vue, il s'était même précipité sous la douche non sans avoir d'abord embrassé Harry. Harry à moitié endormi avait alors décidé d'aller leur faire un petit déjeuner, tout en se plaignant du fait que pour lui il était bien trop tôt pour un dimanche matin, et que de toute façon ils étaient allés se coucher tard.

Il se dirigea vers la bouilloire d'une démarche endormie, pour préparer du café pour ceux qui en auraient besoin. D'un air absent, il embrassa le front de Draco ainsi que celui de Charlie en passant. Avant d'atteindre la bouilloire, il laissa encore échapper un second bâillement.

Il renifler puis fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers les deux autres.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que cette odeur ? » demanda -il en fronçant le nez.

« Charlie a essayé de nous préparer le petit déjeuner, mais cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné » expliqua Draco en désignant la casserole toujours sur la cuisinière. Harry se pencha pour scruter l'intérieur de l'objet incriminé, et y vit une masse noire.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que s'est supposé être ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il jetait son contenu dans la poubelle. Il ne pouvait rien en faire, même avec la magie. C'était bon à jeter.

« Du porridge, » s'amusa Charlie en haussant les épaules.

« Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? » demanda Harry à Draco en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Pancakes ? » Demanda Draco avec espoir.

« Ok pour des pancakes. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être resté ici cette nuit, Draco Malfoy, » dit avec fermeté Harry, alors qu'il réunissait les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

« Tu le fait bien, toi » répliqua Draco en faisant la moue.

« Je suis resté avec toi, la première nuit, » précisa Harry en fronça les sourcils en direction des deux autres hommes.

« C'est pas juste, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis venu que ce matin, je n'ai pas brisé ces foutues règles » répliqua vertement Draco.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, Draco, je fais tout mon possible pour rendre les choses le plus facile possible pour tout le monde. As-tu pensé à ton père ? S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, qui se serait blâmé ? Vous êtes peut-être des compagnons mais votre lien n'est pas encore mûr, votre accouplement doit encore évoluer. Sans parler du fait que vous vous êtes trouvé i peine un jour, et que Draco tu es un veela soumis » le ton de Harry était doux, mais ses paroles étaient assez dures pour que Draco comprenne l'importance de ses actes.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler comme cela, » se repenti honnêtement Draco.

A côté du jeune Serpentard, Charlie était crispé et le regardait en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Harry se pencha vers eux et embrassa à nouveau le blond sur le front.

« Je sais que tout cela est confus et qu'il faut s'adapter à tout trop rapidement, ça fait beaucoup. Sans parler du fait que Lucius ne connaît pas l'impact d'une double liaison non complété dans un même cercle familial. Mais souviens-toi que nous voulons tous tirer le meilleur de cette situation » continua Harry fermement, mais avec un petit sourire pour bien montrer à Draco qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il obtint en retour un petit reniflement et un hochement de tête, il attira ensuite Draco dans une étreinte maladroite alors qu'ils étaient tous deux d'un côté du comptoir. Il retourna ensuite à sa préparation.

« Ça va Charlie ? Je te sens un peu perdu » ajouta Harry.

« Je suppose que je le suis, j'essaye juste de m'habituer à tout cela. Je peux sentir les émotions de Draco, et je pense que je commence à sentir les tiennes et celles de Lucius, et je sais qu'en retour vous sentez les miennes. C'est juste vraiment bizarre, sans parler du fait qu'une partie de moi pense que... » mentionna Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pense quoi? » Demanda Harry préoccupé par ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête rousse.

« Eh bien, une part de moi pense à toi ... comme à une sorte de parent ! » lâcha Charlie en virant au rouge. Draco sourit alors que Harry, lui clignait des yeux un peu confus.

« Tu as emprunté la façon de penser de ton compagnon en ce qui me concerne ? » demanda-il surpris.

« De façon certainement moins intense qu'en ce qui vous concerne Draco et toi, mais cette liaison le fait te considérer comme une figure parentale » fit soudainement la voix traînante de Severus depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Hum, ça a du sens je suppose ? Sinon, je pourrais être considéré comme une menace pour Draco à ses yeux, non ? » demanda Harry d'un air pensif, en intégrant deux nouveaux œufs à sa préparation, pour intégrer le facteur Severus au repas.

« C'est juste, n'ayez-crainte Charlie c'est tout à fait normal, la différence d'âge qui existe entre Harry et Lucius n'est pas inhabituelle, mais l'âge actuel d'Harry a tout à fait le droit de tout de même vous perturber. Cependant Draco et Harry se sont d'ores et déjà réconciliés avec cette étrangeté et ont revus leur position concernant l'autre. » expliqua Severus à présent assis au comptoir.

« La meilleure chose à faire est juste de te laisser guider par tes instincts et ce qu'ils te disent, ne les combats pas, et tout te paraîtra beaucoup plus facile, » Lui conseilla Harry alors qu'il plaçait une tasse de café noir devant Severus et remplissait à nouveau les tasses de Charlie et Draco.

« De quels instincts parlez-vous? » Demanda Lucius soupçonneux en entrant dans la pièce.

« Une part de Charlie semble me considérer comme une figure parentale, ce qui est un peu bizarre pour lui étant donné que je suis devenu comme un petit frère pour lui ces dernières années, » répondit Harry avant d'embrasser Lucius et de lui donner à son tour une tasse de café.

« Oh, ces instincts-ci», Lucius hocha la tête. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? » ajouta-t-il à direction de son fils.

« Sommes-nous véritablement obligés d'avoir à nouveau cette conversation ? … Tout va bien Lucius, il n'est arrivé que ce matin. » répliqua rapidement Harry

« Hum. 'Jour Severus, » salua Lucius.

« Lucius, » fit en échange Severus avec un signe de la tête.

« Tu restes pour le petit déjeuner ? » Lui demanda Lucius quand il laissa enfin Harry reprendre sa tâche.

« Bien sûr qu'il reste » répliqua Harry.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment mon mot à dire ? » ajouta Severus avec son éternel air constipé.

« Bien sûr que vous avez le choix, mais je cuisine déjà pour vous, vous êtes ici, et se serait idiot de gaspiller, » répondit Harry en lui souriant avant de retourner à sa tambouille.

« Vas-tu ajouter des pépites de chocolat ? » lui-demanda Charlie avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, je sais que ce sont tes préférés » s'amusa Harry.

« Oh Harry, » rit Lucius avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils et regardant son compagnon d'un air confus.

« Tu ne réalises même pas que tu le materne déjà. » répondit son compagnon avec un sourire.

« Je ne le fais pas » nia Harry en faisant la moue.

« Si, je perçois ce type de sentiments de ta part, en moins intense que vis-à-vis de moi cependant.» opposa à son tour Draco.

« C'est tout à fait naturel Harry, pas moins qu'en ce qui concerne Draco. Je suis comme toi vis-à-vis de Charlie » pour démontrer ses propos Lucius dévoila ses émotions à Harry, qui grimaça légèrement alors qu'il mélangeait la pâte. Lucius regarda un instant les trois autres puis jeta un sort de silence pour rendre leur conversation privée. Il passa un bras autour de son compagnon et posa son menton sur l'épaule du brun.

« Quelque chose te tracasse » constata-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien » murmura Harry en secouant la tête.

« Je sens que c'est faux, s'il te plaît, je peux t'aider avec ce qui te bouleverse. » Plaida Lucius et Harry sembla se rendre et soupira détendant ses épaules.

« C'est trop fort, tous ce que je ressens c'est difficilement supportable » admit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Harry ... l'intensité de ce que tu dois ressentir n'est pas prédéfinie. Tu fais partis de ces compagnons humains qui ressentent beaucoup de choses pour le ou les enfants que leur compagnon a eus avant de trouver leur âme-sœur. Certains sont allés jusqu'à tuer les enfants par jalousie, l'intensité est variable d'une personne à l'autre. Il faut prendre en considération le fait que tu n'es qu'en train de te familiariser avec tes nouveaux instincts, tu n'es pas encore à l'aise avec, laisses-toi un temps d'adaptation. Les veelas sont plus qu'humains, nos plus bas instincts nous porteraient à tuer toute menace envers notre progéniture. Mais cette dernière comprend à présent Charlie, » dit Lucius amusé.

« Je ressens à la fois ce que je ressentais pour lui avant qu'il ne rencontre Draco et ce qui concerne les dispositions actuelles, tout se superpose et me paraît encore plus confus.» soupira Harry.

« Quels types de sentiments? » se redressa Lucius alors que de la jalousie émanait de leur lien. Harry ricana légèrement avant de se tourner dans les bras de son compagnon et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du blond.

« Calme-toi bon sang, je peux sentir la testostérone, je parlais exclusivement de sentiments fraternels, M. Jaloux, » rit Harry.

« Je n'étais pas jaloux, » grimaça Lucius.

« Par contre, en ce qui concerne Bill c'est complètement différent, je veux dire tous ces muscles, son look un peu rocker, ses cheveux longs et ... » le taquina Harry, avant d'être plaqué contre le meuble derrière lui. Les mains de son compagnon vinrent enserrer étroitement ses hanches, au point de laisser certainement des traces. Les yeux argentés du blond brillèrent de fureur quand ils se fixèrent sur les siens, dans un mélange inflammable de jalousie et de désir.

Harry savait que c'était dangereux de provoquer comme cela Lucius, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas complétés leur liaison, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Pas du tout jaloux, hein? » sourit-il.

«Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le penser, je devrais peut-être te punir pour m'avoir taquiné ainsi.» grommela Lucius, avant qu'Harry le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser, Lucius le lui rendit rapidement avec davantage d'ardeur, en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, pour imprimer sa marque sur le jeune homme.

« Mmph, » grogna le veela dans le baiser alors qu'il senti quelque chose le percuter, il releva la tête vers son fils qui faisait mine de leur lancer un deuxième muffin dessus.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être sur le point de me jeter un muffin Draco Malfoy, » le mit en garde Lucius après avoir retiré le sort de silence.

« Je pense que vous avez déjà bien assez traumatisé Severus et Charlie pour l'entièreté de leur vie. Etant donné que l'un est mon parrain et l'autre mon compagnon, il était de ma responsabilité de vous rappeler que vous ne vous trouvez pas seuls dans votre chambre.» expliqua Draco en haussant les épaules et mâchonnant une bouchée de muffins.


End file.
